


Out of the Blue

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, M/M, On the surface, edgeberry, honeymuffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 80,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: Someone doesn't like hearing Muffet call his brother Papy~





	1. One Night

It had been several months since the barrier had been taken down, and monsters were slowly returning to the surface. Humans and their silly laws seemed to believe that the monsters needed to get 'birth certificates' and identification and a bunch of other things to just make it harder for everyone. Considering the multiple claves of monsters had similar names, appearances, sometimes even voices, it was difficult for humans to really sort out that things were extraordinarily different. So, they'd taken to making them have to get the required paperwork filled out, processed, approved or denied, redone if the latter, and finally all monsters had their own picture identification that they were required to carry with them at all times.  
Luckily even the simplest Moldsmol could make an inventory, so it wasn't as if carrying it was technically any problem. Language barriers were far more an issue, plus the fact that a lot of people - religious ones seemed the loudest, though certainly _not_ the only group - disliked that monsters even existed. Let alone were gaining rights and citizenship, considering that they were technically all born in the country, even if it was several dozens of miles below it.  
All things considered, Papyrus figured it could've been worse. At least his job was super fucking easy, almost as easy as sentry. Nighttime jobs were about all the ones monsters could get right now, as well as the sort where you didn't need to see the worker to have shit get done. Skimming over the half-dozen monitors again, he hooded his sockets shut for another five minutes, mentally checking over the magic safeguards he put on the alarm system. Not like the boss needed to know he could nap just fine and know if anyone tampered with the electrical setup.

Sans' bright blue eyes peered down at his watch. Papy was probably asleep again by now. He adjusted that simple security uniform _(stars, he loved that uniform)_ and started back towards the monitor station, contemplating how he wanted to wake his brother up this time. You'd think, as the elder brother, Papy would at least try to be a good role model, but just like everything else, it seemed Sans was going to have to do that, too. No matter. He was The Magnificent Sans and he could handle _anything_. He slipped silently into the station, hands clasped behind his back as he tiptoed up behind the dozing figure, watching the monitors for a couple of minutes as he waited for Papy to rouse himself again.  
"Papyrus." His scolding tone was hard and quiet as he clamped a hand down on the broad shoulder closest to him. "Are you sleeping on the job _again_?! Don't you remember how hard it was to _get_ these jobs?" His cheeks puffed out in annoyance before he let out a sigh and leaned forwards on the desk, his eyes going wide as he watched the monitors with an excited grin. "This is just like the sentry work back home! Though it's a _lot_ less cold, which is _awesome_!"

He jumped s bit as that hand landed on his shoulder, almost making a yelp, if it hadn't been overshadowed by his brother's voice silencing him. He groaned as Sans compared it to the underground posts, rubbing his face in both hands. "C'mon, Sans, I've got magic keys up. Not gonna get fired," he muttered the last bit, chewing on a toothpick, since he was very much not allowed to smoke at work. Bad for the equipment, bad for image, health, blah blah.  
_More like lots of rhetoric to just push at employees and see who breaks first._  
"...'sides, we fill a quota," he said after he watched the timestamp on all the monitors tick over another minute, "not like there were other monsters clamoring for the job. Hell, I think only a handful of em even came out this way, an work'n the bars," he waved a hand at the assembled monitors, "way more fun." It was also good that there was once a few blocks away, where Muffet worked. While she was still a bit miffed at the loss of owning her own business and running it how she wanted, she'd come to the surface with them, and had an apartment near theirs.  
Papyrus had a grin curving along his teeth, imagining her getting home from a long night about an hour or two after them, and he'd give her a niiiice long rubdown. He chuckled in his throat, adjusting his own uniform, even though it wasn't tucked in and the buttons on the sleeves were undone, as well as the first two buttons past the collar.

Sans gave his brother a long, skeptical look as he got that tell-all expression that meant he was probably thinking of a certain arachnid again. He rolled his eyes as he groaned and moved closer to Papyrus, his hands working with quick, precise movements as he adjusted that messy uniform to look more presentable, lingering a bit on the buttons on his shirt as he stared at them.  
"You... _could_ work there, you know. If you'd wanna spend more time with her." While his mouth didn't say it, his face finished the sentence clearly...  
_And less with me._  
"I know you're not super fond of these watchdog jobs and... you're probably only here because of me...." He let his gaze lift back up to his brother's with a bright smile as he finished up smoothing out his shirt. "I just wanna make sure you're doing whatever makes you happy, Papy."

Having Sans adjusting his uniform, he quirked a browbone as he mentioned working the bar, waving a hand after a moment.  
"Nah, I'd jus get in her way. That an' they say don't mix business an pleasure," Papyrus gave a dirty chuckle, winking at his brother, "plus I don't wanna give her the impression I'm try'n ta tie her down. Wanna string the gal along juuuust enough that she decides to rope me in first, let her think it's her choice." Papyrus gave another lewd grin, the toothpick nestled between his actual fangs in the back. When Sans was done fussing with his shirt, he rolled his shoulders and leaned back in the chair.  
"Hey, if I wanted ta spend more time with her, I'd just move her in. But I don't think either of us wanna take that step - _quite_ \- yet. Jus' got up here, figurin' stuff out an getting settled in." He leaned back a bit more, crossing his stupidly long legs on the desk. "An ya know I'm easy ta keep happy, bro."

The small skele ran his hand down his face as he groaned. "Papyruuus! How do you expect anyone but me to stick around when you keep making _terrible_ puns like that? Ugh!" He turned to rest his tailbone against the edge of the desk next to his brother's feet, his arms crossed tight across his chest, his stern face finally melting into a warm smile. "I'm glad you're happy, brother. I-"  
His sentiment was cut short as he stopped to look at the monitors, watching as one by one they all seemed to be filling with static.  
"What...?" He turned and pressed his hands against the edge of the desk as he looked from one screen to the other, trying to see what was happening past the increasing electrical snow. "Should... we call some-"  
And just as quickly as it had started up, it stopped and everything seemed to go back to normal. "-one?"

"Hey, they weren't that ba-" he paused, his wards all having gone off at once, right as the static started, and he sat up in the chair, pulling in closer to start working all of them.  
The keyboard clacked annoyingly loud as he had all the cameras sweeping their respective areas, looking for anyone or anything out of place. So far they were coming up clean, but that didn't mean they weren't tampered with or that the blind spots weren't being utilized.  
"Whatever it was, it blew out all my keys. C'mon," he said, pushing up off the desk and grabbing his access card from underneath a half-empty styrofoam cup, "I'll get the west and north."

Sans was already heading out the door before his brother had turned around to leave, already going over the best route to take to cover the most ground as quickly as possible. His flashlight clicked to life, beaming into the front display of the nearby stores. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet.  
He moved closer to the wall and hugged any corners he peered around, just in case the perps were waiting to get the drop on him. He was _way_ too clever to fall for such basics tricks. After a good twenty minutes of fruitless searching, he pushed the button on his walkie-talkie to get hold of his brother.  
"Hey Papyrus, you find anything?" Even while he spoke his eyes never stopped watching the area, waiting for any strange movements or sounds.

He'd gone along the center of the broad halls, his flashlight just being used for spots that her knew the cameras wouldn't see, footsteps clicking along in loud echoes. All the stores he passed were locked up like usual, lights out.  
"Nah, just a bunch of the usual," he replied, checking the doors. Still sealed up, nothing broken. Hell, he didn't even think much in the way of fresh air got in this place once it was closed for the night. "Figure we jus leave it on a report and check the timestamps, it's all clear this way." He was already heading back to the security room, the single monitor used to go over the digital recordings sitting to one side. He had to smack it to get the damn thing on.  
"Figures they pay top dollar for the unit, then find the shittiest screens around to fuck'n even use them with."  
The program had all the feeds going in the same window, able to pull them up individually if needed, but he was skimming from the time the static had happened. Maybe just a minor power-out in some of the circuits. Clicking away, Papyrus groaned as he checked - still forty-seven minutes until the next shift would come in for their rounds.

"Alright, but I'm gonna look around one more time, just in case we missed anything!"  
There was only ten minutes left in the shift by the time he finally returned to the small room, having searched the entire area... but mostly Papy's. Just in case.  
"Was there anything on the tapes that looked out of place?" He glanced at the clock, looked around the office, then let out a soft sigh as he frowned and got to work picking the place up. He'd meant to start on it sooner, but you could never be too careful when weird things happened.  
"Maybe it was just some weird electrical surge? I wish these humans had figured out a power source as stable as the Core back home." He collected a pile of dirt in a dust bin before carefully pouring it into the trash, followed by picking up random wrappers from the desk that he could only assume was his brother's... though it didn't seem like any of the other guards were particularly keen on keeping their area tidy.

He'd gone over the tapes three times, just to write out the timestamps in the report accurately, then had just added about him and Sans doing a sweep of the mall after.  
"Nah, nothin' we didn't already see in here." Papyrus turned the report in after signing it at the bottom, then pushed himself up on tiptoes to wedge his access card up in the corner of the ceiling. He'd started doing that after forgetting it at home, even with his brother nagging him to make sure he had it. Best to just stash it here, he figured. That done, Papyrus went over to the monitors and started the log-switch process, since it wouldn't tick over until the next guards came in and entered their passcodes. Even if he did know them himself, just from having seen glimpses of the other guards typing them out.  
"Heh, here on time again. Boss must've givin' them a real chewing for bein' late all last week," he said, seeing their relief coming up the service alley. "You ready ta head home, Sans?" he asked, having noticed him fussing about the office, "it's just gonna get dirty again, you know that right?"

"Your bones are just going to get dirty again, but you wash them anyways."  
_Especially when you're planning on going to the bar that night._  
He gave his brother an annoyed huff as he watched the others making their way in for their shift. "It's good to see they're learning their lesson, though. Unlike _some_ monsters I know." He rolled his eyes over towards his brother and gave him a helpless grin, shrugging a bit as he grabbed his puffy grey coat and that bright blue bandana, tying it around his neck before clocking out and heading towards the door.  
"Let's head home. I'm beat, Papy." With his coat draped over his shoulder, he stretched his arms high above his head and waved at the next shifters as they headed into the office and giving the brothers their reprieve. Once they were alone again, he rubbed at his eyes and let out a wide yawn, trying and failing to cover it before just leaning over on his brother was they walked along.

"Heh," was all Papyrus gave as a reply, turning away just a bit as one of the two replacements came in.  
They seemed to get freaked out by the brothers' eyelights, so he tried to not look straight at them unless he had to. He figured it was polite, at least, since a lot of humans seemed to not want to meet his gaze anyhow. Sans, at least, seemed to have an easier time with people, and the few they passed walking home shuffled a few steps to the side to let them go by undisturbed. It wasn't their uniforms, either, since Papyrus had pulled an off-grey zip hoodie on over his, the pants not looking that impressive in the middle of the night.  
"Ten after three," he said, checking his phone when they got to the entryway of their apartment complex, "Muff should be home... mmmmaybe by four."  
They were already starting up the stairs - this place didn't even have an elevator, for stars sakes! - when he heard a thump and a slight, breathy curse a few floors up. When they got up there, it was a drunk human, fumbling in her purse and demanding her keys come out of hiding. Part of him wanted to help, but Papyrus realized he knew her as one of the handful of people in the building who hated that the place even rented to monsters. He went up past and kept going for their apartment. He wasn't about to get tangled in that potential mess.

Their fellow guards always seemed a bit uneasy by his greeting, but he knew they were still just getting used to seeing monsters... just as monsters were still getting used to being _surrounded_ by humans. He knew things weren't perfect, but all it would need was time. Time for everyone to get to know each other better and realize that they didn't want to be a threat to each other.  
"Hmmm, you think Miss Muffet will try to open her own establishment up here? She did such a good job in the Underground, but getting anything done up here seems to take foreeever. So much paperwork for absolutely everything. Sometimes it makes me..." He lingered on that thought as they made their way up the stairs, but coming back to his senses when he heard a familiar voice cursing.  
"Good morning, Patty! Did you have a good night?" Something shiny caught his eye and he leaned down to grab her keys from the floor by her feet, trying to ignore the outraged gasp and the long string of, well, less than friendly phrases she chose to use before snatching her keys back and hurrying into her apartment. Sans stood with his hand still held out from where he'd been offering the keys, a heavy sigh leaving him before he beamed up at Papy.  
"One of these days, she's gonna be my friend! You'll see! She's just having a bad night. I hope she feels better after some sleep. Maybe I should bring her some juice tomorrow to try and help her feel better." He stopped musing as they came to their door, unlocked it and headed inside where Sans promptly put away his boots and his coat, not wanting to track the outside dirt into their lovely new place. He spotted a sock peeking out from beneath the couch and gave an annoyed sigh. "Papyyyy. I thought I asked you to pick up your laundry!"

"Sure, an one'a these days, she's gonna not act like we're not allowed to be seen in the daylight, but y'know, just a bad night."  
Papyrus slumped against the wall to unlaced his shoes, looking over at the sock and giving a chuckle before finishing up with getting things off. "I did, looks like someone dragged it out for ya." He started into the kitchen, checking the two shallow bowls placed alongside the wall, and snorted as he saw that once again, the cat had picked out what he wanted and left the x-shaped hard chunks.  
"Dude, I thought I told ya to eat that," he said to the fluff of white lounging on the table, playing with the twin to the sock down under the couch, "y'know we can't afford for you ta be picky." A purring swat at the dirty sock was all an answer he got, the dark-eyed feline making enough noise to put a lawnmower to shame.  
"Hey Sans, you want the leftover Chinese or can I have it?"

" _Your_ cat. _Your_ responsibility!" He spoke the words in a playful, sing-song voice as he headed into the kitchen and huffed as he saw the large puddle of fur _laying on the table he'd just scrubbed down this morning!_  
"Cat! Get off of that! I told you you're not allowed on the table! Or the counter! You can sit in a chair like a civilized member of this household, or you can just stay on the _floor_!" He moved over and started trying to drag the cat off the table, but it was like trying to move an armful of water.  
"Geez, Papy. I know people say pets are like their owners, but the resemblance here is just uncanny. He's just as impossible to move as you are." He flopped on the table after giving up, at which point Dude lifted up onto his feet, gave Sans a lick to the head and slinked away onto the floor. Sans wasn't sure if he was leaning more towards relief or outrage with the fluffy creature.  
"When did we even _have_ Chinese? That has to be a few days old, Papy, it's not good! Throw it away. I was planning on making tacos tonight anyways!" He was quickly back on his feet and looking excited to get started, wasting little time hunting around to gather up the necessary ingredients.

Sniffing the opened container, he shrugged and put it back in, figuring he'd have it for early lunch tomorrow.  
"It'll prolly still be good in the mornin," he said, figuring he'd indulge his brother's desire to make something for once. They only had half a head of lettuce and one tomato left, and he pulled out a fresh pack of shredded cheese too.  
"Hey, is all the meat frozen?" Papyrus asked, not finding any in the fridge, "I think all that's in there right now is ground pork, isnt it?"  
It was getting close to pay day, so they were running on the dregs of everything from last week, it seemed. The gold from underground was worth a lot of the human money up here, but he didn't want to rely on it - most monsters had contributed a lot of their savings into actually moving and helping fund the processes of getting registered and such. That and he hated going in to exchange it - the bank always felt like it was ripping him off - because then he came out with wads of cash and got paranoid.  
He'd had to comfort Muffet after she was nearly mugged one night, before they realized she was a monster and hightailed it outta there. After that, she'd taken to carrying a bright little lantern with her, making it plain she wasn't human. He knew his size and glowing eyelights were deterrent enough, but once humans realized they were more vulnerable than first imagined... he shuddered to think of it. Of humans deciding to take their dislike of monsters returning to more... extreme measures.  
He snapped out of it when Dude rubbed about his ankles, purring it up as he turned those deep dark eyes up to him. "Nah, man. Finish yer stuff. And don't pull the dirty socks out, play with clean ones, heh."

"Ground pork'll work fine. It's always good to try new things, right?" He grinned at his brother and got to work getting dinner going, happily humming to himself as he moved through the process almost seamlessly. He'd memorized the best recipes and was quite certain he'd perfected it enough to start changing things up a bit without ruining anything.  
"Soooo, Miss Muffet's sleeping over here again? That's... the third time this week? For monsters not ready to move in together you sure are spending a lot of time together."  
He kept his face turned away as he finished putting everything together, though when he turned around that bright grin was shining like the sun. He set the food on their little table before taking out a couple of plates and started grabbing a couple of shells to put his food together. "Are things with the two of you really... serious?" Those bright eyes stayed on his brother as he ate, looking genuinely curious while he felt his soul fluttering in his chest as he waited for an answer.

Sans had perfected his timing on making everything, even if he had hiccups on occasion, and the older sibling still sometimes was astonished at how quickly dinner was ready. Even if their dinner was at almost four in the morning. He made up his tacos quietly, tipping his head as he actually had to think about it. They'd dated in the underground as well, though far less often than they did now. Running your own business tended to take up a lot of time, but now that she only worked about forty hours a week, tops, she'd been far easier to get time with. Especially since they lived in the same building, though he cleared his throat at Sans' question.  
"I mean... it's one thing ta stay over at each other's place all the time... I dunno, she might not wanna live together yet. Might just wanna get used to being up here first, then..." Papyrus shrugged. "I guess I'd... kinda like it to get serious, if Muff does. Just dunno if it's the right time to broach the subject, bein' we don't really have much up here yet." He picked at his taco shell, pulling a chunk of ground pork out and dropping it to let the cat lap up off the floor. "An' wouldn't wanna make you feel crowded, bro. We'd need a bigger place if Muff was gonna move in."

That big, bright soul felt icy cold and while his smile never faltered, it was no longer touching his eyes.  
"Would... _she_ be alright with that? Living with all three of us together? Don't, um... don't couples usually like to live on their own so... they can start a family and such?" His face went bright blue as he chuckled and gave a slight shrug, "Not that you two have talked about anything like that yet, right?" He finished off his first taco and wiped a bit of crumbs from the corners of his mouth with a napkin, his gaze flickering up to his brother for a fleeting moment before he started on his second.  
_Poor naive Papy. Doesn't he know if he keeps this up... she's going to take him away from me?_  
He swallowed his bite and sighed, feeling much less hungry than he had been earlier. What was he going to do if she _did_ take him away? If he was left... all alone?

"Whoah, back up, Sans," he chuckled, pointing a bit of lettuce that had escaped his taco shell at the little skele, "it not - _that_ \- serious yet. I mean, especially since we're up here now. Hell, they don't have anything set up for monster kids to even attend schools here yet." He tossed the sauce-dripping leaf in his mouth, chewing for a bit before he arched up into a stretch. "Let's worry bout one thing atta time, right? Fer now, I jus know me an Muff are figuring things out while we're in the surface, an she already knows I am absolutely - _not_ \- gonna leave my awesome baby brother to fend for himself up here." He gave a firm nod, then got started on his second taco, as if the conversation was decided.  
Truth be told, _he_ didn't even know what all Muffet wanted. When they had talked, she'd mostly focused on trying to save up enough to get her own bar again, get it staffed and running. She'd mentioned living over it, like she had back in the underground, and she hadn't been shy about mentioning making sure Papyrus wouldn't think she'd let him laze about jobless once that was a reality. He could've sworn she'd mentioned Sans too, if he'd be adverse to being near the place the spider monster envisioned. Rolling his shoulders in another shrug, he was taken out of his thoughts by a clawed paw tugging at his work pants, along with a jingly little mew.  
"Heh, yeah, I know," he said to the feline, who was looking up at him with expectations. Dude liked Muffet, since she had so many hands, could pet and stroke and scritch all over, getting him to purr loud enough to shake the couch.


	2. Night Tension

"Alright, alright. I guess I just get a little worried sometimes, you know? I mean, of course I have lots of friends who I could hang out with while you're busy with Muffet, but... nobody gets me like _you_ , Papyrus. You make me feel the safest and happiest. You're not _just_ my big brother you know."  
He looked shyly down at his taco, fiddling with a bit of the meat before looking back up at his brother with that sun shining grin. "You're also my best friend." With a happy little giggle he shoved the rest of his taco into his mouth and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face clean. "I'll get the dishes. Do you... want to read me a story tonight?"  
He gave his brother an eager look, while trying not to look _too_ eager. It was just a normal nighttime ritual, after all. It was easy enough to hide his face when he turned to start scrubbing down what he'd used to get dinner made, letting Papy finish off however many he wanted before putting the leftovers away.

"Yeah, I'll read you a story, bro," he said, nudging another piece of ground pork down for his cat, "hey, an maybe if we've got enough, we can pick out another book or two ta add to the collection. Been awhile since we got anythin new." Papyrus gave his brother that lazy, half-lidded grin in response to the not-too-eager look, and moved over to scrape some meaty, greasy leftovers on top of Dude's untouched x-shaped nuggets.  
"Hey man, eat those up, or I ain't refill'n the bowl, capiche?" he said down to the cat, who he swore rolled his eyes at him, but since it had the spiced flavoring added, the cat - _supposed_ \- he could deign to eat those terrible little chunks of bland crunch. He sniffed and pushed them around awhile, hoping to coat it in the taco seasoning, but alas, it still had a thick center of pure mreh. He choked them down just so Papyrus would now have to remember to feed him again.  
"Which story you want'n bro?" he asked, already moving over towards his room to change out of uniform and get his pajamas on. He noticed his phone vibrate while he was getting his sleep pants on, and it was Muffet letting him know she'd be up in around a half hour or so.

"Hmmm..." He put on a show of thinking about it, before turning to his brother with a huge grin. "Little Woof Goes to the Moon." Those bright blue eyes were shaped like the stars he so adored and wanted to see up close one day. He'd thought of inviting Papy to the observatory one night, but before he could say anything, his brother had started talking about what he was going to do that weekend with Muffet and... he hadn't really felt like asking since then.  
_I'm sure if he wanted to do something like that, he'd rather do it with her..._  
He sighed a bit as he finished getting the kitchen cleaned up and turned to head to his room right across the hall from Papy's, pulling off his uniform and putting it in the laundry basket before he pulled on his long blue, star-patterned PJ pants and a softer blue t-shirt with a rocket ship on the front. He looked in his mirror and smiled brightly to himself, then slid into his bed to wait for his brother, snuggling up under the covers and leaving enough room on the edge of the bed so he could sit next to him while he read.  
"Papyyy~! I'm readyyy~!"

"Okaaay," Papyrus called from his own room, the beeps of him replying to Muffet not quite echoing out of the room, but him tossing his phone on the bed to go over to search Sans' shelf for the book he wanted, pulling it off the neat shelf and sliding up under the corner of the blanket, just enough to cover a bit and get comfy. Leaning on his elbow, he propped the book up where both of them could see, and he started reading the cute little story.  
It started with Little Woof looking up, wanting to go to the moon. He asked his friends to help.  
Bunny suggested jumping, but he couldn't get high enough.  
Lizard said the moon always sat on the water too, but when he tried to get to it, the water threw it around and broke it.  
Raven said he should fly! But Little Woof tipped his head, unsure how to fly. He didn't have wings, and Raven wasn't strong enough to carry him.  
After awhile, the moon started to disappear, and the sun was coming up. He was missing his chance!  
Little Woof ran and ran at the setting moon, until he came to the edge of a cliff, and had to stop and watch it go away.  
He went home, whimpering to his mommy that he didn't get to go to the moon, and she petted his snout and said he could try again the next night, because the moon always came back.  
As he fell asleep, Little Woof had a soft blanket wrapped around him, and he dreamed he chased the moon until he made a big mighty leap, and landed on the powdery silver surface, playing all through his slumber, until he woke up again the next night, and the moon shone bright in his window.  
Papyrus paused, checking on the smaller skeleton, smirking as he saw that sleepy little face, and closed the book to clack a soft kiss atop that skull. "Night, bro," he said, going over to put the book away.

By the end, Sans had his sockets shut, imagining the cute little wolf getting to the moon and bouncing around light as a feather. He let out a happy little sigh when he felt Papy's kiss on the top of his head, snuggling over against him for a moment until he got up to put the book away. It suddenly felt so lonely in his bed and he peered over towards his brother with a slight pout.  
Even if he was in the same room, he'd felt so much more distant since they came to the surface and he'd started _dating_. Papy had _always_ been a bit distant and secretive and he'd hated it back then, but at least he'd still felt like the most important monster in his life... now, however... he had competition. He flipped over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow with a soft huff, trying not to let Papy hear him pout as he tried to fall asleep.

The little pout had him give a lazy smirk as that little monster shifted onto his belly, and he let the door close with a soft tap after the light went off. Checking the last message time on his phone, he gave another grin before strolling over to the door, giving it a count to four before popping it open for the spider monster.  
"Wait long?" he asked, knowing damn well she'd just gotten into view of their door from the stairwell. He noticed the little overnight bag she was carrying, as well as the now-dark lantern that had likely been turned on only minutes ago. He gave another smile. "Patty was fuck'n sloshed, couldn't keep hold of her own keys, then had the nerve ta bitch Sans out for handing them to her," he said as he let her in, sliding a hand around her waist as he closed and locked the door.  
Papyrus nuzzled his face down into her neck, even though it was warm and sweaty from work and walking over, he didn't mind. He hummed in a softer tone. "Mmm, how was your night, muffin?"

A coy little smile curled on her face as she found her tall, goofy and handsome knight in baggy armor waiting to escort her inside. "Well, don't blame me, darling. I cut her off the moment she starts giving me those mutinous looks. You'd think she'd learn not to annoy the monster serving her drinks. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her at all this week. Maybe she finally gave up on finding relaxation in a place that allows our kind to work. Even if I've made them the best in town, hands down." Every one of her hands made a motion to follow the words before sliding them all over Papyrus' body, groaning softly to herself as she felt him nuzzling into her sensitive neck. "Mmmmm, my night's already feeling much better, darling. Not that it was entirely terrible tonight, I just... dislike being told what to do. During business hours, anyways." The last bit she whispered right against his earhole with a tittering giggle to follow, her hands slowly finding their ways to all of their (and consequently Papyrus') favorite spots. "I am _awfully_ sore from working all night, though. Think you can find a way to... relieve some of my tension, Papy darling?"

When those hands started to get to work on him, he thought he was going to melt into her touches, but he knew just what his arachnid was hinting at, and he wasn't going to let her down. He turned his head to press a kiss against the corner of her fangy mouth, chuckling as his own hands slid down her sides and to her rounding hips. "Oh, I can think of a couple things, muffin... get ya to relax," he said, kissing back down to her shoulders, moving her clothes without a care as he let his tongue slide out to give her a little more of a taste.  
Little bar-y, but he was nowhere near the mind to complain about that, and he shifted back up again to beg entrance to her pretty lips. His hands slid around her thighs, pulling her up against him as he settled her atop the back of the small couch. "How'm I doin pretty lady?" Papyrus pressed in more, humming in enjoyment as he rubbed close to the spider monster's lithe form.

There was a hand gripping at every sweet spot from his skull to his tailbone as he seduced her so perfectly with that mouth and those magical hands. "Sometimes I wonder if you have more than two hands when I'm not looking, Papy dearest." Her tongue slid out to toy with his before fighting for dominance and trying to press her own tongue into that sweet as honey mouth. Two of her hands unbuttoned her shirt, while two more teased just inside the back hem of her lover's pants.  
"Mmmm, maybe we should move this to your bedroom, bonehead. I think you might have a pet that wants to be fed." She practically purred as she wrapped herself around that long body and kissed oh so sweetly at his neck before teasing at the sensitive bone with her fangs, the two hands that had been dealing with _her_ shirt, suddenly making their presence known inside of _his_ and hunting for all the places she knew made him so delicious noisy. "And you know how impatient it gets."

Papyrus groaned in delight as she touched just all the right places, a shiver working down his spine, the compliment bringing a chuckle against her lower lip alongside the lick. "Stars, Muffy," he murmured, a stupid lovestruck look on his face as he slid his hands up to cradle her cheeks, "you are - _so_ \- damn good ta me." He pecked a kiss to her nose, hands moving back down along her clothes as his fingers went to find the squishiest part of her rump, humming in appreciation as her fangs slid against bone.  
"Oooooh _uuuuu_ sweetheart... you aren't gonna make it off the couch, ya keep this up..." His lean hands pulled her up more against him, hips pushing hers into the frame under the cushioning, a little noise of almost predatory intent in his throat. One hand went up to slide along the lace of her bra, the other still holding along her thigh as he gyrated into the other monster, tongue curling along with her own before he leaned his brow to hers as well.  
"But we can go to my room," he murmured against the side of her neck, in-between lazy kisses, "actually kinda clean today... so... wanna help make a mess, muffin?"

"You're more intoxicating than any of the liquor I serve, darling." That soft voice was barely a whispered moan as he touched ever place that made her whole body twitch with pleasure. With the way he spoke in that deep, smoky voice alone, it was all she could do to keep her act together enough to start pushing against him until she could slip off the couch and drag him to his room, being none too quiet in shutting the door behind her. "Take me, Papy." She slid her uppermost arms around his neck, pulling in for a kiss while the rest got busy removing anything that was between her and her sexy as hell boyfriend.  
"I missed you _so_ bad today, darling. All day, all I could think about was feeling your body on mine. Do you know how hard it is to flirt with these monster-haters, when I know what I've got waiting at home for me?" She let out a sound that was decidedly explicit as she felt that soft, fur-covered body pressing into the hard, bare bone of Papyrus. "You know... your room isn't the only thing that needs to be made an absolute mess, Papy darling." She giggled as she pulled herself up to wrap her legs around him, letting her hands explore every bared inch of him as if she couldn't get enough.

His lover's exuberance was infectious, and he wasn't upright long, pressing her down on the bed and resuming that hungry grinding of hips. "So goddamn soft, muffin," he purred, nipping at the front of her throat as he moved his hands along her velvety form, until he needed to pause and get that, while adorably sexy, annoying bra off, palming her chest in minute kneading before he was moving back to drag her lower half harder into his own.  
"Mmm, you're so feisty today, babe... been think'n about me more often, eh?" Papyrus' firm cock was already staining at her matching panties, rutting into her groin as he shivered in pleasure at the ways she touched his bones. Made him feel almost powerfully helpless in her grasp, and so very ready to take her like she wanted. His pelvis angled up for another slow, pre-slicked grind into her, hands sliding down to where he was pulling those delicate fabrics down along her legs, kissing at her knee as he tugged them away. His fingers pushed and groped along her thighs until he was slipping into her invitingly warm womanhood, a rumble of delight at just how she felt as he started into her.  
"I'm gonna enjoy messin' you up tonight, sweetheart," he said in a low, husky purr, still just looking down along her as he rocked back and forth, her legs pulled up near his ribs, "get out all that tension, babe. Get you all relaxed... and satisfied..." Papyrus' voice had gone down to a teasing whisper, grinding down into the spider monster.

A wicked grin curled on her face as he slid those unmentionables from her body, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement as he moved in closer, her thighs twitching as he touched her most sensitive part. "Mmmmn, Papyyyy..."  
She gripped at the mattress beneath her, letting her body arch up as she mewled in pleasure, two of her own hands gripping at those small, perky breasts and tugging in a way that made it hard to keep from crying out.  
She must have been a bit too loud, because she heard the very distinct sound of the front door slamming... but she couldn't even begin to think to do anything about it.  
"All the tension... it's pretty deep in there, bone daddy. Really think you can work it out of me?" She lifted up, looking at him with a wicked grin that had her fangs biting hungrily against her lip as she leaned forwards, two of those hands beckoning him forwards by cupping his jaw and leading him to her face so she could tease at him with her tongue before tugging harder and pressing her tongue in deep.

"Mmm, I can, muffin," he murmured against her mouth, pushing in harder as his mouth found hers, forcing her down against the bed as his hands took the place of the ones at her chest, teasing along the nipples before giving them both a rolling pinch, kneading the heavy pressure loose. His hips were going in slow and firm, taking his lover with a steadily growing fervor. His tongue kept hers curled in tight, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he kept rocking in heavy to her, starting to grunt in the way that she likely recognized as him focusing on making sure she was getting all she wanted, that almost single-minded intent that drowned out everything else.  
"Oooh, stars, Muffy, you f-eeeeel like you're loving it, baby..." he groaned, pressing his mouth to the side of her neck as he pounded her harder into the mattress. It was starting to make noises of its own, and he hilted in her with a shivering groan, rolling his hips in place. "Am I makin' that fuck'n tension go away, babe? Lemme know if I should... work it out harder..." Papyrus turned to press a kiss to one of her many palms, having slowed to a deep-seated gyrating, rather than thrusts, the feel of her legs around him making him want to never get out of that embrace.  
"Stars, Muffet," he murmured, eyelights shifting down to the two main eyes, a tangerine flush on his features, but he gave her hand another kiss, "I love you."

Those short, soft legs were trembling around him as she looked up at him with star-lit eyes. " _Stars_ , Papy. If you worked half as hard at _anything_ the way you do with pleasing me... you'd have any job as eager to have you as I am." She gave an amused little titter before tightening her legs to pull him in as deep as he could go and holding him there as she gyrated.  
"Mmmmm, yes. So deeeeep." She pulled his face in close and let a breathy whisper wash over his teeth. "But... I think you can go deeper, darling. And harder. _So_ much harder." She moved two hands to grab his arms and twist them gently behind his back before locking them in place, pushing against the mattress as she pushed herself even deeper onto that glowing dick. "Mmmmn, D-darling... you're soooo close to it. Just... a little further, Papy. Mmmmn, Papy. Please. W-wreck me, pumpkin."

"Good," he said, his voice washing against her mouth as his hips worked back into that almost furious rhythm, scooting her up the bed a little as he was held back. His teeth found her shoulder, locking in place as well, hips snapping into her plush form as he grunted, biting only enough to hold on. He forced himself in more, pushing to the limit and pounding that puss until he was fit to burst, his breath coming in sharp, almost snorting huffs the closer he got. "Ah, fuck, Muffy," Papyrus panted as he pushed her down with his ribs, their bodies shifting against the bedding as he held himself back, "can I cum for ya, sweetheart?" He moved his mouth to her own, kissing at her puffy lower lip, tongue snaking out to lap at the corner, riding down hard into the other monster as he kept his demanding pace, "fuck'n... stars, Muffy... can I?"

"Hnnn, a-already? Nono, I think... you can go... a little deeper, darling." She shifted her body twisting to find an angle that had him driving in as far as possible and after turning a bit more onto her side, she let out a high squeal and finally released his hands to let him hit that sweet spot deep inside of her.  
"Th-there! Haaah! Fuck me deep, Papy! F-fill me up! Haaaahn!!" She felt herself tightening around him as he pushed deeper and deeper, her face completely blissed out as she felt her tension releasing all over his dick. " _Cum for me, Papy!_ " She gripped hard on the mattress while four hands helped keep him steady and pushed him in hard, making her whole body shudder and that sweet tunnel try to pull him in deeper and deeper, a hungry little pet indeed.

Her insistence had him working harder, gritting his teeth literally and metaphorically, feeling himself struggling as she shifted, the way she moved around him making him feel like he was going to burst, then she was moaning just right, driving in as hard as he could, hands pulling those lean, lush hips into him, hands pulling him in tighter, and when she called for him, oooh did he. Papyrus buried in hard, hips grinding in place as he released thick spurts of his seed inside her, rasping out a guttural, almost roaring moan. He felt himself pumping in a hefty load, trying his damndest to get in as deep as he could and still go further, body locked into hers and still shifting for more. He leaned down to claim her pretty mouth, nipping her lip after their tongues were done fighting, and the skeleton gave a long, whooshing sigh as he finally felt his own tension melt away.  
"Hot damn, Muffy," he said, giving her a nigh-predatory grin, "you goin into heat or somethin, baby? That's prolly the - _hardest_ \- you've begged me for." Papyrus chuckled, searching out one of his cigs from under the bed and lighting it up, taking only a couple puffs before offering it to the spider, lounging down alongside her, even still buried in that slick tightness. He figured he'd hear shit from the neighbors tomorrow, but fuck em. They didn't have the sexy seductress in their bed, and he did, and he'd be damned if he didn't give her what she wanted. Especially when - _he_ \- wanted it too. He got another couple puffs off before he rolled his shoulders, cuddling into her a little more. "Mmm, you feel'n better, sweetheart? You feel like you're all kinds of good with tonight."

"Huhuhu, maybe I am, dearie. By the feel of it, you must be looking to repopulate the whole of monsterkind single-handedly." She took the cig and let herself simply melt against him like putty, feeling a sweet tingling of emotion over the fact that they seemed to simply lay so well together. "Or no hands, depending on my mood." She let out another tittering giggle before handing back the cig and letting the smoke out in a long, slow stream.  
"Mmmm, much better, darling." Even now her hands had trouble staying still, always wanting to pet against those smooth bones. "You know _exactly_ how to relieve a girl's tension... and how to look smoking hot while doing it." She waited until he took a drag from his smoke before leaning up and kissing all along his jaw, slowly working her way back up to his mouth and letting the smoke roll out as she took his mouth, humming sweetly as she draped herself over him and let herself rest for the first time in a good long while.

"Heh," was his only reply, focusing on that smoke until she was moving herself up him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned into the kiss, his other hand holding the smoke as he kneaded along her back and the swell of her ass. For a bit, he just let them both enjoy the aftermath of their lovemaking, swirls of that smoke and the cherry of the stick almost down to the filter. Leaning into another soft kiss against her neck, he gave a pleased little hum, cuddling down against her more now that he didn't have a raging boner in the way.  
"Mmmph, Muffy... glad ta be of service. You jus let me know anytime you need some relief," Papyrus said, nudging another kiss up against the curve of her neck and jaw, "I'll be - _so_ \- happy ta help." Snubbing out the cig on the nightstand, he rolled back against her and let the arachnid get comfy before he said anything else.  
As if knowing they were done for the evening, Dude jumped up in the bed, purring his head off as he bumped it against Muffet's cheek.

"Ahuhu, _two_ affectionate boys in bed? Aren't I a lucky girl?" Three of her hands were already scritching away at the cat's favorite spots, giggling with amusement as she sent his motorboating purr into overdrive. "Mmmm, I wish your brother was this affectionate with me. I know he wasn't fond of my establishment in the Underground, but... I never thought it had anything to do with me personally. Did I do something to upset him? It doesn't seem right for the two most important monsters in your life to not get along." She curled the furry mass of cat that was Dude into a pair of her arms, the others either stroking along his soft fur, or her lover's firm, bony frame.

Papyrus still wasn't entirely sure - _how_ \- the feline had gotten in the room. He could recall Muffet closing his door, and it was - _still_ \- closed, and he'd distinctly noticed the puff of white settled on the coffetable with one of the stray socks when he'd let his girlfriend in the apartment...  
"Eh, maybe just still nervous up here. Even as excited as he was when our ID's an paperwork was approved, I think bein' up here with... well, all these unfriendly fuck'n humans," he made a snort as he rubbed a hand along her shoulder, thinking of all the times he'd gotten dirty looks, heard the muttering behind their hands, or even just looking plain goddamn terrified.  
He'd known it wouldn't be welcoming, but even his cynical nature was surprised by just how outright - _vicious_ \- some of the people could be. He was actually glad none of the younger monsters had come up yet, they'd probably be traumatized. He found he'd tightened his grip a bit, and apologized by rubbing and kissing at the spot.  
"Sorry, babe... just... fuck, I dunno why I thought it wouldn't be as bad as it is... if it's not us even being here and being given rights and shit, it's those goddamn religious types demanding we convert or whatever, or some stupid fanatics bitching that we should be required ta wear magic suppressors in public... or that some stupid laws are made about where and when we can go anywhere. I think it's wearing on Sans, seeing all this stuff, when he thought, y'know... humans were better than all this."

The firm grasp made her tense in concern, though the grasp was also a bit... distracting.  
"It's alright. I know it's all been stressful for everyone. I'm just thankful we get to be up here after so long.... getting to see the stars and moon. Once they're used to us and see we're no more a threat than anyone else, things will ease up until monsters and humans live in some semblance of harmony again." She let out a heavy sigh and nuzzled her face against Dude's with a sad smile. "At least, that's what I'm hoping for. I _despise_ not being allowed to run my own business. I could outsell this pompous buffoon of a boss on my _worst_ day." Her angry glare earned her a mewl and a lick to the face from Dude, which instantly melted away the anger and let her melt back against Papyrus, the feeling of him against her reminding her why she loved him so much...  
"Mmmm... Papyrus..." She tilted her head up towards him, guiding his face to look at hers as she smiled softly, the beginnings of a deep purple blush blossoming on her face as she spoke. "I love you."

"Yeah, seems like everythin's red tape and restrictions right now," he muttered, though when she was pressed so soft and relaxed against him, the skeleton gave a real smile, leaning in to give her a kiss to those smiling lips. "I love you too, muffin," he said, his eyelights shifting between all five of her eyes, giving a smirk, "sometimes I forget which ones I like look'n in the most, baby. All five of em are so damn beautiful." Pecking another kiss to her nose, he tipped his brow to the side of her uppermost eye, his nosebone nudging against the cute little nub of her actual one.  
"It'll get better... it has to." He shifted to hug around her, pulling the lithe spider just a little more against him, then Dude gave a mewing yawn. That little pink tongue curled near his sharp little fangs, and he bumped his head into one of Muffet's palms as he continued his purring, draped over her and in her embrace like the happiest bit of fluff in the whole world. Papyrus ran a hand up along one of Muffet's arms, rubbing gently and just trying to really believe that it wouldn't get much worse.  
"Stars... I just wanna make it better for you two. I jus dunno how."

"Just being here to talk to me and comfort me and occasionally... relieve some tension... that's doing plenty. I'm at my most relaxed with you, Papy. Nowhere else can I find the same peace that I do with you. You're my sanctuary in the storm, darling." She looked all over his face as she got a bit more comfortable and felt the relieved stresses of the day pulling her down. "I really don't know what I'd do without you." She turned to nuzzle her face into his chest, cuddling against him and the furball as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of safety her lover provided her as she started dozing off in his arms.

Seeing as that sweet spider was drifting off, he was well inclined to do the same, hooding his sockets shut after he gave his pet cat an affectionate rub on his head. Dude purred and nuzzled down against her chest, tail flicking back and forth in slow sways until the two larger monsters were unconscious.  
Lifting his head, Dude wriggled out of Muffet's arms and padded his way across to nudge the door open, hearing it click shut behind him as he made his way back towards the livingroom. Looking up at the main door, he narrowed his gaze. Dude hated leaving the apartment, he'd gotten it smelling nicely of magic and fur, whereas outside stunk like people and trash. Completely unfit for living.  
But, he made his way out the door, making sure it closed as well, and started off on his nightly routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone doesn't like hearing Muffet call his brother Papy~


	3. Early Dawn

Lucky for him, he didn't look all that different from the felines humans thought of as normal here, so he usually went unbothered. Sometimes he got chased or offered pets and treats, but he usually declined. He'd already figured out that some humans hid bad things inside treats, or would snatch you up if you got too close. Once out on the sidewalk, his fur seemed less shiny, duller and subdued. Even for being a white cat, he would go well unnoticed unless he wanted to be seen.

While his brother and that five-eyed harlot were dozing away at home, Sans had found his way to the park and was currently sway forwards and back on what he had thoughtfully dubbed... his thinking duck. His arms were crossed over his PJ top as he moved his body only enough to keep the ride moving without going out of control.  
Why did they always have to be so _noisy_? As if it wasn't bad enough _knowing_ she was there, but having to hear it, too? He wanted to be angry and beat the ground and tell her to go away... but instead he simply pouted to himself.  
He'd always known one day Papy would find someone who he found to be at least _close_ to Sans' greatness, but for him to choose _Muffet_... the owner of that disgusting bar back home... it felt almost... _insulting_. Like the only thing she had that he didn't was, well... sex.  
It felt like his entire body wanted to curl into itself. He couldn't think like that about his brother, it was _weird_ and _not_ great at all. His upper half slumped onto the top of the happy duck's head as he continued to contemplate his situation. "Why does life have to be so complicated, Mr. Ducky?"

The cat found the younger of the two skeletons in the park, on that weird plastic duck. Dude hopped up and walked along the wooden beams around the 'cushioning' wood chips that surrounded the bobbing ride-on toys, following it at a leisurely pace until he was sitting as near to him as he could without getting off the beam. Sitting down, he started grooming off some of the grossness that had started to try to accumulate on his paws during the walk. Dude didn't even need to try to track Sans anymore. He just knew where he'd end up when he was in one of his moods.  
Honestly, it was rather childish, but Papyrus had always indulged his little brother, and Dude wasn't about to let him be off all by himself this time of the night.  
It was sneaking into early morning by now, really, but it was all the same to the cat. He watched as Sans bobbed just a bit, back and forth, bundled up and just moping. As far as he could tell, Muffet was a decent monster. She was nice, gave good pettings, and smelled like food. Though the sharp alcohol smell was somewhat of a negative to his sensitive nose, he could overlook it for her friendlier charms. Sans, however, seemed to dislike him and her both, but seemed to only put up with them because his brother liked them.

Sans decided to enjoy one of his favorite hobbies since coming to the surface, his aquatically inclined fowl companion being placed in the perfect direction to watch the stars slowly slip into morning light, the tip of that rising sun just visible at the edge of the horizon before he was even rubbing his eyes. He should go back and get some sleep. They had to have tuckered themselves out by now, right? His gaze flickered over to the white ball of fluff, staring at him as if he'd provide the answers.  
He might, really. There was something just... _off_ about that feline. With a long, slow sigh, he sat up and watched the sun rise a bit more before his sockets were just too heavy to take it anymore, his hands rubbing pitifully at them until he finally decided to dismount the duck and start back home, giving the area a finalizing sweep before he started off back towards their apartment to finally get some peaceful sleep.

Dude decided to finish grooming himself before bounding after the dozy skele, falling into step a respectful distance behind him. The whole way, he was silently vigilant, glaring at anything that seemed to be trying to take interest in the monster, and compelling it away.  
When the reached the bottom of the apartment, he growled, fur puffing up along his spine as that noisy human poked her head out of her apartment to glare. He heard her mutter about 'noisy shameless breeding slut,' or something of that nature, and he stopped long enough to return a glare at her before snorting. He made his way along the steps, stopping as he watched Sans unlock the apartment door, then slipping inside with the smaller brother.  
The feline set to grooming himself just to one side of the door, not wanting to track the stink of outside into his territory. He'd finish up and get back to bed, though he kept an eye on the skele the entire time he could see him.

Sans gave a slight huff at the cat as he locked the door behind him, watching him for a long moment before walking closer, his hands on his hips and that bright face unreadable. With a softened expression, he leaned down and slowly moved to scratch behind one of his ears, moving down towards his chin as he spoke. "You didn't have to follow me, you know... but I appreciate the concern." He straightened back up and headed for his room, stopping outside the door to peer over his shoulder and watch his brother's door for a moment. They were asleep, weren't they? His hand slowly pulled away from the door handle and moved to his brother's instead.  
_I shouldn't be doing this._  
He steadied his trembling hand and slowly turned the handle, waiting for that faint clicking noise before he pushed the door open and peered inside. The light faded from his eyes as he looked at his brother, tangled up in the web-spinners arms and legs.  
_So this is really what Papy wants... we... we always had each other. Now he has **her**... so... who do **I** have?_  
His free hand rose up, clutching at his blank eye socket as he felt it burning. A burning that was reflected in his soul as he finally turned to leave the room, closing the door silently behind him before he retreated into his own to curl beneath the blanket and let himself break down a little while he was alone. _Alone_. And feeling more alone by the day.

Those scritches roused the cat to motering his purrs loud and happy, ears perking forward until Sans was walking away again. He finished grooming to a satisfactory degree, gave a few more licks as he watched him stare sadly into the room. Those dark cat eyes watched as Sans seemed to crumble into himself, and move over to his own room, and Dude made sure to impose himself into the door before it tried to shut. When the little skele was fully covered in blanket, he bounced up, claws kneading as he alternated his steps atop the bundled, turned twice, and lay down with his tail fluffed over his snout, still purring.

By the time morning had passed, Sans was completely curled around the ball of fluff, his face buried in the warm fur of the poor kitty's back. A shiver ran up his spine before he let out a sneeze, his arms loosening to let go of the oversized cotton ball as he sat up in bed, looking disheveled and confused and _still_ so _tired_...  
Why was he so freakin' tired? He flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling feeling... nothing. No anger. No sadness. No joy. He let out a soft whine and curled back under his blanket, deciding today would be a good day to be more like his brother.

Lifting his head, the feline mewed in complaint at being un-cuddled, shoving himself under Sans' chin and making himself a fluffy scarf, giving his cheekbone a very gentle lick. Then he promptly put himself back into snooze mode, purring and vibrating on the skeleton monster.  
The sounds of traffic and humans moving about could be heard, though it never bothered Papyrus, who was still tangled up in spider limbs.  
Dude gave it another hour before he stretched, arching his spine and waddling over to the kitchen. Nudging his bowl a little, he lapped up the nuggets of his favorite flavor from the dip in the floor, then nudged his bowl back in place and went to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on to a steady drip, he lapped up his fill and pushed the handle to off again before heading to the best section of sunlight for a post-nap-grooming.

A soft groan escaped her as she finally started stirring from her slumber, one hand lifting up to rub at her head and straighten out the mess of hair on top of her head. "Mmmm, what time is it, darling?" She carefully unwrapped herself from the pile of bones sleeping next to her, scooting away to hunt for her phone before stopping to simply admire him for a moment. They'd been through so much together and had been there for each other when they needed someone. He'd always been attractive to her, but looking at him now... She bit at her lower lip, peering at her pants, then back to her lover with a mischievous smile. "Mmmm Papy dearest, it's time to get up. Your little pet is hungry again. Ahuhu." Slowly she crawled over him, those hands running over every last inch of him as she let out soft sounds of approval. "And it doesn't sound like anyone's awake yet." She giggled as she leaned up and kissed gently beneath his jaw, all the way up to his earhole to whisper. "But we should still probably be quiet."

"Mmm, five min-" he started to mutter, only to shiver into a little noise like the one she'd made from all the sweet touches, "mm... you know how ta get me up, doncha muffin?" Papyrus rolled to his back, cuddling her up snug with a chuckling kiss to her cheek, "yeah, nice an quiet. I think it's someone's turn ta be on top anyhow." Papyrus slid his hands along her thighs, pelvis shifting up against her, eyelights going softer and hazy with adoration, shimmering in dozy affection. Just how she felt against his bones had him never wanting to let go of her. Underground, they'd never gotten so much time together because of their conflicting work times, unless he went to bug her while she was trying to make some gold. And to occasionally contribute, if he wasn't just drinking it on the house. She said he had a tab, but as far as he could remember, he'd rarely paid it back. Thinking back to what his brother had brought up last night, he wondered for a moment, but then Muffet moved just right, and he was too busy running his hands up to cup her breasts, thumbs teasing along her nipples. "Think you can be quiet though, Muffy? You're an awfully noisy lil spider, y'know."

That mischievous smile turned into a wicked grin as he sat up, pressing her hips down against him as well as two of her hands rubbed together, forming a strip of sticky webbing that she pressed down over his mouth before leaning in closer to his face, giggling sftly as she spoke. "You talk too much, dearie." Her hands got back to work touching and groping every bit of him she could get ahold of, before two hands found his wrists and pinned them over his head on the bed. The way he looked right now... she let out a quiet squeal beneath her breath as she felt a tingle run down her spine and further still to a more sensitive place. "Oh, Papy darling." She swooped down until her face was hardly an inch from him, her tongue running over her fangs and her tone dripping with hunger. "Look at you. So vulnerable. So helpless." She pressed in closer, two sets of hands pressing on top of his ribs, gripping and sliding along them while another pair found their way inside his ribcage, toying with those wonderfully sensitive spots as she brought her mouth to his neck, whispering in an almost ragged voice. "I could just eat you up." She let the flat of her tongue run up the side of his sensitive bones before she let out a small growl and bit down on him, that soft purpley butt wagging in the air behind her like a happy puppy.

Oh sweet stars he loved when she got the webbing going. Papyrus gave a soft moan behind his gag, eyelights already going heart-shaped as she started getting him worked up, hips bucking into her softer ones at the way she looked down at him. Hungry. Predatory. Beautiful. His muffled noises continued as her hands went to his ribs, squirming in place to get more, begging with little peeps and the way his body moved under hers. Arching into her, the skeleton felt her arms along the inner curves of his ribs, keeping his ectobody from forming with her presence... well, most of it. That excited length was settled neatly between her legs, smearing up against her belly with his own sticky strings. He chuckled as he made the comparison, but the sound was cut off with a gasping moan as she his suuuuch a good spot up in his spine, eyelights rolling back in their sockets as a dollop of his pre slid down his cock. So much practice had her knowing just how to touch him, and with his arms stuck up over his head - her webbing connecting the 'cuffs' to the wall and bed - he had to shove his heels into the mattress to get more leverage, rolling his hips under her to get that honey cock sliding teasingly at her lower lips.

That raspy voice was purring in his ear, "Even bound and gagged you're a noisy one, dearie." She giggled as she slid those wet lips up and down his shaft, coating it with the sweet juices he'd helped her create by looking so simply delectable. "Stars, I never knew I'd need you inside me as bad as I do right now." Both sets of hands tugged him up, minding the cuffs and not pulling too far as she leaned down to lick across the sticky substance covering his mouth before she pressed him against that eager hole and proceeded to swallow him whole in one go. She rocked her hips against him before pulling them back up and slamming them down on him, whimpering a bit as she pressed in harder, her head falling back and her mouth falling open as she felt him stretching her deeper than she'd previously thought possible. When she pulled back up that hungry look was back and the foreplay was over. She gripped his ribs and rode him hard and fast, gasping and moaning quietly as she pounded her hips down against him, the feel of her pussy stretching with each stroke making it ache in the most amazing way. "C-come on, darling! Your little pet is hungry. Don- haaah~! D-Don't you want... t-to feed her?"

Her giggle had him shifting against her wetted pussy, stifling the much louder moan he wanted to make just from how damn heated his lover was getting. He really did when she took all of him, arching up and shifting to let her take everything she wanted. The way she looked, pleased and pleasuring herself on him, had the lanky monster so very ready to load her up like she was gasping for. Her teasing little words had him give a soft, submissive whimper of a growl, digging his heels in to bounce her on his dick and make it all the harder for her to keep her noises as quiet as she'd suggested. After getting himself a nice show of her perky tits flouncing from his work, he slowed to a few full-length thrusts, grunting behind his gag and giving one last hard thrust before he was cumming inside her, sockets clenched shut and a choked moan in his throat. He shivered, holding his hips locked up high for a few breaths before he had to slump back down, panting, his ribs visibly expanding and shrinking with his heaving breaths. His bones felt so damn relaxed, right down to the marrow, and he was ready to get himself another bout of dozing if she didn't want more of him quite yet. If she did, oooooh he'd be happy to oblige.

A hand was pulled up to her mouth as he fucked her just right, stifling her squeals and moans as she let herself be bounced, that feeling of being stretched, skewered even, on that long, hefty length had her legs trembling and her body tensing. Everything tensed and curled in when he gave that final thrust and filled her up, that pussy tightening and drinking him up as he own fluids gushed out against him. Her hand stung from where she'd bit down to keep from screaming and waking up the whole building, feeling impressed with her own self control that she didn't break the skin or alert the neighbors to the fact that this skeleton dick was phenomenal. "Oh stars... Papy." Her hands got to work untying her delicious victim of a boyfriend and uncovering his mouth only to fill it with her tongue as she moaned and rolled her hips against him a bit more in a heavily teasing manner.

His hands freed, he grabbed her face inad helped in stifling his sounds into something far more discreet, if still heavily erotic and pleading. Her rolling hips were met with a similar bit of rocking, shallow thrusts making more of a mess of them as he rolled her to her side, still devouring her mouth and tongue as their bodied undulated against each other. "Ah, fuck, Muffy," Papyrus groaned against her mouth when he finally let her up for air, "you really got me where ya want me, baby. I love you so much, muffin." That orange tongue found hers again, shifting until he was hilted in her, sitting up until she was straddled over him again, his breath panting against her neck as he pulled her snug against his ribs. He nibbled along her soft-furred skin, leaving a trail of orange magic that looked much like the smeared mess of her thighs and ass. "You really make it worth bein' up here."

Papyrus was absolutely mesmerizing like this. The languid motions that were seen as lazy on the streets, were completely rocking her world in the bedroom and she found herself panting softly and moving as he willed her to until she was straddling his lap and letting her hips roll back and forth, keeping him as deep inside of her as she could stand. "Hmmmmn, I-... I love you too, honey." She ended the statement with a gasp as he started rocking just right beneath her, making every muscle inside her lower half tense and quiver in pleasure, the following moans swallowed up on his tongue and she was melting into him. The tongue against her neck had her making delightfully sweet noises as every one of her hands gripped against him, her entire body tensing as she rocked a little harder, whimpering and mewling and moaning his name until she gushed that delicious nectar down over his cock. "Ohohoh... P-Papy... darling." She planted a few gentle kisses along his shoulder as she started to relax while still lazily rolling those rounded hips. "I love you so much, Papyrus. You're amazing, darling."

"Heh," he said, pleased as he could be at her praises, still rubbing and grinding into her with an insistance that bordered on demanding. Her attention to his shoulder had him humming, turning his own mouth to lap against hers as well, nibbling and keeping the spider woman in a secure, but gentle, embrace. "Amazin' for you, muffin," Papyrus murmured against the corner of her mouth, nudging into another kiss, as he kept working himself inside her, putting far more effort into making sure his girlfriend was enjoying herself than he did in anything else, "you feel like ya like this, baby," he added, making his motions a little more pronounced, grinning as he ran his hands in firm kneading down along her back and to that ass, giving it a playful squeeze, "hard before bed then a nice quiet lil wake-up... could get so fuck'n used to this every day..."

Her lips curled into a wry little smile as she started regaining her senses, slipping a couple of hands behind him to toy with his sensitive tail bone and all the bumps and ridges it had to offer. "You're spoiled rotten, you know that, sweety?" She let out a tittering giggle as she started rocking her hips to match his rhythm, happy to keep focusing on him to try and ignore the way her entire body was trembling. "You think you could _handle_ this every day, dearie? It does seem an awful lot like exercising." She giggled as two hands brought his face closer, her rump happily wiggling in his grasp and further down on his length. "S-stars... one might think... the reason you're so lazy is... so you can save up all your energy just for this. Ahuhuhu~!" She giggled and she groaned before capturing his mouth and crying out quietly against it as she rocked her hips just a little harder.

"Ah, fuck," he breathed as her nimble fingers got to work on his tailbone, making him buck up more, practically humping into her from below. Her teasing words and sweet shifting only had him groaning out little moans, quieting them against her lips and curling his tongue around hers as he matched her pace, feeling himself get almost achingly hard and soooo fucking ready to blow. When he got his mouth free a moment, he chuckled a moment. "Yeah, save all my energy fer you, baby... as fer handling..." the skeleton gave a harder, pointed thrust, grunting out a shuddering noise against her chin, "aaah... shit you feel great, Muffy... think... you could handle - _me_ \- every day?" He didn't give her a chance to actually answer, his hips snapping up and forcing quicker, more needing thrusts up into that tight, soaked warmth, cock throbbing and thickening as he came inside her, his moan drowned in her mouth and flowing over her tongue as he held tight to his lover. For several long moments, he just stayed put, shivering in ecstasy and feeling like he could stay there forever. When he had to come back down, though, he did so with a rippled gasp, releasing her mouth to peck skele-kisses to her lower lip and cheeks. "Fuck, you're so good to me, muffin..."

You could practically see the little hearts floating about her head as he kissed on her and spoke so sweetly. "I'm only as good as you deserve, dearie. And you deserve the absolute best." She gave him a coy little smile before leaning in to return the kisses and shift her hips only enough to feel every bit of him inside of her. "Goodness, dear. It feels like you've made an absolute mess of me. I _should_ make you clean it up." Her smile curled into a devious smirk before being broken by her chittering giggles, two of her arms wrapping behind his shoulders to let her hands stroke along his shoulders and skull. "You know..." She leaned in close to the side of his skull and while two more hands made their way to his chest, another two grabbing his wrists and dropping them to the best as that husky voice purred, "...I think I _will_ make you." She pushed him back down against the best, the sultry look on her face barely hiding her excitement as she crawled over him, stopping to sit just beneath his chin while looking down at him with complete adoration. "I love you, Papy." That hungry smile quickly returned as she shifted up to sit on his mouth, her bottommost hands pulling his skull up into that dripping puss. "Now, get to work."

Papyrus watched as she was smirking down at him, his soul fluttering in his chest as her legs settled to either side of his head. Rather than struggle, he met that soaked cunt and started lapping as he'd been told. Usually he didn't like cleaning, but he'd make an exception for his arachnid lover. Especially cleaning her up from this angle, mmmph. His tongue slid along the puffy outer lips and the inner crevices of her thighs, the mix of her cum and his making him shiver all the way down to his curling toes. He'd of commented about her honey muffin, but he was currently too busy stuffing it with his tongue to be cracking jokes. He'd finished cleaning away the smears of fluid from outside, and now was pumping his thick ectomagic into her again, sliding the orange along her heated flesh and wanting to see how much he could get her worked up again. He'd love to see what she'd do for him doing a good job of cleaning up.

With her entire body trembling and shaking and that dark tongue hanging from her mouth, it was all she could do to hold onto a skull and some ribs to keep herself up as he fulfilled her commands with such gusto! "Hmmmmmnnnn, P- _Papy_!!" Shaking thighs clamped around his skull as he pushed his tongue deep inside her, her hips almost immediately getting to work riding that tongue as she whimpered pitifully, eyes rolling towards the back of her head. "Good... haaaahn... g- _good boy_! S-so... good, darling. Deeper... haaah, yes... hah a... a little more... almost..." Her body tensed as she curled around his head, gripping tightly against that skull as she shoved him as deep as she could as she came, giving his tongue a fresh coating of her warm, sweet nectar. "Dear... merciful..." She finally sounded like she was out of breath and after carefully lifting herself and shifting her legs, she fell over onto the bed, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. " _Stars_ , Pap... I didn't... you... fuck, sweety." She ran a hand through her hair, swiping it away from her forehead as she turned to look at her lover with his face covered in their mixed fluids. With a sweet little giggle she rolled onto her stomach and scooted over to grab his face, leading it in gently before playfully licking away bits of their mess along his jaw. "You taste wonderful, dearie."

"An here I was the one gagged," Papyrus started, already licking away some of the mess on his bones, "an you're speechless." The skele gave a chuckle, though when she had hold of him again, it turned to a pleased hum, letting her have what was left on his face, then kissing at those soft, dark lips. "Not as good as you taste, muffin," he said, hugging around her shoulders and tugging her down closer. He was about to add more, when the demanding mew of a hungry feline cut across the room. Looking over, Dude was sitting on the edge of the mattress, tail flicking as he blinked at the skeleton. "Damn, man, lil privacy?" Papyrus complained, to which Dude only answer with another plaintive mewl.

"Oh hush you. I know how it feels to be a hungry pet." With a giggle, she pressed a kiss to his cheek bone and wriggled about on him before finally pulling away. "Come on, lazybones. It's time to start the day and I've already spoiled you too much." She pulled him up and pressed a sweet little kiss to his nosebone before sliding from the bed and stretching every one of her limbs. Once she was satisfied, she trotted over to Papyrus' closet to hunt around before tugging out a faded band t-shirt that looked five sizes too big for her, but she put it on anyways and looked down at herself. It was perfect. "I think I'm going to take a shower here instead of walking home looking like I was just ravaged by an animal." Her two left eyes winked at him as she giggled and started for the door. "Would you like to join me for a wash, Papyrus?"

He gave her a lazy shrug as she pulled away to stretch, his own back taking in its usual slouch as she snagged one of his shirt and made a beautiful display of herself. "Slap a wide belt on that an ya got yourself a dress, baby," he said, recalling one of several similar-looking outfits in the expensive boutiques in the mall. It literally looked almost the same, except the band shirt wasn't stiff, starched fabrics with over-glitter-sequined shit around it. Rolling his shoulders to at least seem like he was attempting to wake up, he watched as Dude placed himself on his lap, sat down, looked up, and meowed in his face. Papyrus chuckled, rubbing his pet's ears. "Yeah, buddy, once we get cleaned up, okay? You wanna risk get'n anythin in your food?" Those dark cat-eyes widened, and he promptly leapt down and let himself out of the cracked door, trotting along back to Sans' room to see what the smaller skele was up to. "Well, it's settled then," he said, pushing up off the bed to grab around Muffet's waist, kissing down along her neck, then hoisting her up in a half-spin, turning her towards the door, "cmon," he added, giving that sweet ass a playful swat, "ain't gonna get clean in here."

"As dirty as you are, I'm not sure the bathroom's even safe, dearie." That swatted ass gave a little wiggle back into him as she reached over and laced one hand with his to start leading him down the hall to the bathroom, pausing just before she touched the doorknob as it started to turn on its own. Her eyes widened a bit as Sans stepped past the threshold, wearing a soft white bathrobe and rubbing his skull dry with a smaller towel. He stopped when he noticed he wasn't alone, sockets widening at the pair of them before he looked down and to the side with a brightly blushing face.  
"G-good morning! Um... I... Since I'm not working today, I... thought I'd go out and explore a little bit. You know... let you guys have the place to yourselves for a while?" His face went a deeper blue that he tried to hide by scrubbing at his skull. "I'll, uh... I'll see if there's anywhere good to go for lunch around here. Maybe... we can all go together sometime?" He peered past the towel with a hopeful smile and Muffet thought her heart was going to melt.  
"Oh, dearie, I'd love that!" She beamed at him and leaned a bit more into Papyrus, giving his hand a squeeze.  
"A-alright..." His eyes glanced around at where the two of them touched. Like they were so close that such intimate touches were nothing. He and Papy had been close their _entire lives_ and _he_ never even... his blush deepened a little just at the thought. "I-I'll let you two get washed up. I'll... I'll see you later!" He gave them a bright smile before turning away to hide the tired look that quickly overtook his face. He wasted no time and was dressed and out the door in record time, determined to find something, - _anything_ \- to distract him.  
Meanwhile, Muffet was still smiling happily now that it seemed that Sans had accepted her after all! "I wonder what that was all about?" She lifted a brow at Paps as she slipped into the bathroom and slowly stripped off the long shirt before moving to the shower to get the water started and find a temperature she liked.


	4. Second Chances

Papyrus was almost surprised at how his brother was acting this morning, but he figured he was just glad to have a day off where the weather wasn't shit. Somehow, the last five times Sans didn't have work, it had been raining like mad. He was glad for the invite, though, and especially since he'd offered, rather than having him try to ask and wheedle Muffet into it.  
"He's prolly just not want'n to waste the day," he said, gazing over his lover as she moved about the bathroom, "an besides... now we don't gotta be quiet," the skeleton pressed himself against her back, kissing along her neck as she messed with the shower, "got any tension ya wanna get out before I gotta head off to work later, Muffy? Gotta deal with Carl t'night, he fuck'n acts like he owns the damn place..." Papyrus kept up the series of kisses, even as he was talking about shit to do later. Multitasking saved time, after all. He slid his hands down along her hips, kneading at the soft curves with a little humming grunt of appreciation. "Mmm, dunno how I can stand bein' away from you, baby."

"Awww, my poor baby. Sounds like maybe you need to relieve a bit more tension, darling. You've been so good this morning... let me return the favor."   
She giggled as she led him into the water, waiting until they were both a bit wet from the shower before pinning him against the wall with a sultry little smile. All at once, there were hands everywhere on that bony body, rubbing and squeezing his favorite spots as she kissed, licked, and nibbled along his neck and shoulder. "Mmmm, you always taste so good, darling. You always taste of sex."   
She pressed herself firmly against his body as she began to focus a bit more on that exposed pelvis, before giving him the chance to let his magic form. Once that familiar cock was in place, she had four of her hands on it while two others pulled his face down closer to her own. While the hands below got to work rubbing and pumping him in a teasing rhythm, her mouth was claiming his in a hungry moan, that dark tongue teasing at his as she felt herself aching to have him again.

"Mmmph, sounds like you know just what I need, baby," he said as she pushed him against the wall, sliding his arms around her shoulders as she had her way with him. The really good spots would elicit little noises that had him starting to sound like he was just a bony instrument for her to play with all six hands, and once she had them on his cock, they just got louder. Then she was muffling his moans with her mouth, and he welcomed the intrusion, tongues sliding together in a slick dance as he started shifting himself into her grips. He was doing so fucking good at barely giving his cock enough to get him begging, his motions trying like hell to get more of her touch. He gave a soft hum as he took her head in his hands, kissing her nose in a little skelekiss.  
"Hey... when's the last time you had a dose of honey, baby? Good for ya, ya know." Papyrus urged her down to that cock in her hands, twitching with desire as he gave another grin. "...damn you always look so fuck'n good, Muffy... even on your knees in a shower."

"Especially on my knees in a shower."  
She'd been sliding down even before he urged her, feeling that craving that had her mouth easily wrapping itself over the end of that cock, sliding it back towards her throat before she suckled at it, letting her tongue tease him while two hands stroked and squeezed at the base. The pulled back with a small pop before licking all along him, letting her fingers tease him a bit more before she swallowed him down once again, moaning softly as she pumped her head along his shaft. Two hands held tightly to his hips to keep her steady, while the last two wandered down lower, teasing at her own thighs before slipping in, toying with her clit and filling that tight puss as she picked up to pace on her lover's cock, her pleasured cries muffled against his girth.

"Oh, fuck," Papyrus breathed as she got to work, those little fangs of hers seeming to disappear when she was mouthing at him, at least until the right moment to graze across j _uuuu_ st the right spots, making the skeleton near-ready to fall to his own knees. Instead, he braced himself better against the wall, one hand to her head as he pumped into Muffet's grips in a lazy, but eager, pace.   
"You know just what ta do ta me, baby," he breathed, gazing down at her with little orange hearts in his sockets, fingers shivering against her hair and the tile. A steady dribble of his sweet pre was making its way down her throat, and even though she was doin' soooo fucking good at his cock, he could see where her hands were busy down in her lap, and _ooohoooou_ he wanted back in that puss. But he got another good suckle from those lips, and he was just thinking about how damned hot it was that she was taking as much of his cock in her throat as she was. The spider lady looked so damned delicate at times, he wasn't sure how she did it!   
As she pulled a hand away to make more room for what she was slurping into her bobbing mouth, he was damn near ready to let her know she was getting her dollop of honey... the distant sound of his phone going off wasn't registering to the monster, instead his focus was all on how much Muffet was swallowing him down, her throat bulging from his shaft, the ways she started to make those cute little choking noises when she'd pull back to breathe...   
"Damn, Muffy... spoil'n me today... breakfast in bed, then help'n me clean off... _ohfuck_ -" Papyrus groaned as he felt it right there, ready to go, grabbing at her hair and making one hard thrust back into her mouth, sliding his glans along her tongue to let her have a good taste of what she was doin' to him.

The feel of him gripping her hair and pulling her in hard enough to make her gag on that cock had her gripping against him, keeping herself tight against him as she felt him throb and fill her throat with that warm, sticky honey. She let out a loud whimper as she swallowed it down, taking every last drop before finally pulling back and gasping for air, her soul pounding in her chest as she looked up at him with a drunken expression made beautiful with the slight trickling of orange from the side of her mouth.   
" _Darling_... you really _are_ delicious." She pressed a few teasing kisses against his femur before slowly making her way up into a standing position, leaning heavily on her lover as she felt her legs tremble. "Oh, Papy... I can see me spoiling you like this every day for a long, _long_ time." She pulled him down into a lingering kiss before she finally steadied herself and got to work scrubbing herself clean, then helping Papyrus with his body. "Hmmm, I think I heard your phone going off earlier, dearie."

Shuddering in delight as she not only drank him down, but complimented him on it, Papyrus couldn't help but give a low, pleased chuckle as she brought herself up, sliding his arms around her. Enjoying their kiss, he submitted to the quick work her multiple hands made of cleaning the two of them up. He made a surprised hiccup when she mentioned his phone.   
"Ah fuck, what if it was Sans?" Papyrus' voice sounded more panicked than he'd meant to let it, not even bothering to pull over a towel as he rushed back to his room.   
Finding the phone, he gave an exasperated groan. "Fuck... York had an emergency with his kid, I gotta go in to cover the rest of his shift too..." he said, sounding torn between being upset at having to lose time with Muffet before she had to go to work too, and at the thought of his coworker's daughter being hurt. The kid was pretty sweet, overall. Most children seemed to have an easier time with monsters than adults, really.   
He found a towel somewhere in his room and was rubbing himself dry before he went over to his closet to get one of his uniforms on. To even Sans' surprise, he was pretty good about making sure his work clothes were in decent condition, since he'd been docked pay every time he'd come in with shoddy dress. They couldn't afford it. "I hate ta eat an run, baby, but we could use the extra cash, too," he explained as he finished getting the shirt buttoned up.

"It's alright, dearie. I think we've had more than enough fun for one day." She followed him out of the bathroom at a more leisurely pace, though she seemed to get dried and dressed in her pants and his shirt before he'd even finished buttoning. She combed through her hair with her fingers to straighten it out a bit, though she figured she'd simply worry about most of it after she got home where there were instruments for hair.   
"Don't forget to eat actual food at some point today, too. We don't need you passing out from exhaustion, after all." She let those multiple hands help him get his uniform straightened out before pulling him into an embrace and leaning up to press a kiss to those smooth teeth. "You'll need your energy if I'm going to be relieving the tension of a long day later tonight, no?" She giggled and released him to grab the rest of her belongings and head for the door, slipping on her shoes and waiting for Papyrus before heading out into the hall and moving to the stairs to head towards her own apartment.

He gave his companion another chuckle as she reminded him to get some food, and he'd likely do that before his shift. He wouldn't bother with the food court, that shit was stupidly priced, probably take a quick walk to the nearest gas station or whatever and grab what he could. Wouldn't be the first time he'd done it.   
The skeleton held one of her hands as he followed her along to her apartment, and it seemed someone had been waiting for that moment, slamming her door open and storming out, but no getting near them, to snap about them being up all night, making an obscene racket, what if she'd had a kid, what would she tell the poor child, blah blah. He'd honestly stopped processing anything she said, instead giving Muffet a kiss - as if to antagonize her, he'd likely imagine she'd believe - then heading off once he knew the spider monster was well into her own door.   
"Hey Patty, put a sock in it will ya? The neighbors are get'n real tired of your mouth," he called up the stairs, and he distinctly heard a laugh from one of the nearby apartments. Pleased with himself, he made his way to work along the quickest route - a shortcut right behind the place he was gonna get lunch, stepping from around a dumpster and heading in without a care in the world.

When Papy went in for the kiss, Muffet certainly wasn't about to hold back, even slipping a few of those _obscene noises_ in there for good measure before slipping inside to finish getting ready for work. She chuckled to herself when she heard that familiar voice yelling up the stairs, rolling her eyes at him as she checked her phone. Hm. A call from the bank? She brought the phone to her ear as she headed back out the door, locking it behind her before answering to the voice on the other end of the line.

~ ~ ~ ~  
  


Out in the daylight, there were more humans about, going about their unbothered routines and only giving the monster a passing glance. Sometimes the glances were curious, maybe even cautiously kind, but most were darkened glares or fear, accompanied by suspicious whispers behind shielding hands. It seemed, too, that most every alleyway was inhabited by people bundled in rags and newspaper, hiding from the public gaze Sans walked through, as if they'd learned their place in the shadowed edges a long time ago. The most presentable of them would sit and beg on corners and in front of any place with food, hoping for scraps and coin.   
Wherever he ended up, everything seemed to have clear lines drawn, but only amoung the humans. For monsters, it wasn't as obvious. There had been some allowed to work at the service places, some allowed in the open, if they weren't too strange or spoke too loudly. They were in limbo, and it seemed subservience may be the best way into acceptance.

  
Even with all of the stares and muttered comments, Sans refused to let anyone ruin his bright smile and sunshiney attitude. Whenever he noticed a few more friendly stares, he gave them his most brilliant smile and waved at them, feeling a wash of warmth through his bones when they returned the greeting. There was no point in being rude to the humans, even if some of them had absolutely no manners at all. There was an interesting smell in the air and it completely captured his attention. He stopped outside a building with curved red tiles on the roof and a large sign that read "Taco Hut" on the roof, those bright blue eyes lighting up as he realized what this meant. He could eat _all_ the tacos!   
He'd already tried all sorts of strange new Surface cuisine, but he had yet to come across anywhere that looked like it would have something to truly tickle that need for something... spicy. With an excited grin, he headed into the establishment and was seated by a slightly confused-looking staff member that asked if he was looking for someone. Did the human think he was lost? He shrugged it off and lifted the menu, ignoring the whispers as he poured over the almost overwhelming selection. He ended up ordering a little of everything so he could figure out exactly what he'd want the next time, sipping at his water as the waiter took his order and his menu and disappeared.   
As he waited he got that strange feeling. He was used to the feel of those stares of people who didn't want to be caught staring and he politely ignored them so they didn't feel like a bother, but this time... it felt like someone was staring intentionally. It felt like someone prodding at him with a stick that wasn't there and it wasn't long until he was peering around with that searching gaze.   
He did a double take on one of the tables near the back corner.   
His sockets widened, mirroring the staring perpetrator before he started getting up to move over to Sans' table.   
'Do I know you? 'cause, uh... somethin' about you looks awfully familiar.' Those sharp fangs curled into an amused smirk, the light glinting off a gold tooth as he slid into a chair and stared at his dumbstruck counterpart sitting across from him.   
"You... you're... Holy jeepers, you're _me_!" He tried to keep his voice low as he stared at the other, taking note of his scars, his dirty appearance... that deep crack running over his eye socket. "You... are... are you alright? You look hurt! What happened?"   
The edgy-looking skeleton lifted his brows and grinned at Sans as he reached up to touch the crack in his skull. 'Ah, I'm fine, kid. Fantastic, really. You, uh.... your name ain't...' He stopped, looking the other skeleton over a little more closely. He looked so soft and round and... those big, happy eyes... there was no way this was _him_.   
'Fuckin' hell... you _are_ me, aren't ya? Boss is gonna lose his fuckin' shit!' He started laughing into his hand while the other's face grew increasingly blue.   
"Language!!" He blushed harder when it seemed his stern warning just spurred the other skeleton into laughing harder. "P-Please calm down, you're causing a scene." The words finally seemed to cause his new friend to start stifle his laughter and wipe the tears from his sockets.   
'S-sorry, Blue. You just... f-...heh... man, Boss is gonna lose it, though. That's my brother, ah... do you... _have_ a brother? I mean, ya gotta. Everyone else is here in one way or another.'   
"Brother? Oh, yes! Papyrus! What... do you mean, though? Everyone else?"   
'Heh. Man, have I got a story for you, kid...'

~ ~ ~ ~  
  


He'd been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour, huddled down in the brush and trees in the same park that the smaller blue skele had been contemplating his life to a bobbing plastic duck. The surface was much warmer than he'd ever imagined, his red scarf bundled up on his lap, boots and gloves sitting to one side. The lanky monster wouldn't admit it, but he liked the way the dirt and sunlight felt on his feet. Even if he'd not get to clean it off anytime soon, he was going to enjoy it.   
Curling the toes of his right foot deeper into the loam, he shifted just a bit to the side, getting the sunlight out of his socket, rubbing his back against the tree a moment. He'd wanted to go with Sans, but his older brother had insisted that he keep put for now, and after several minutes of arguing, he'd decided he would sit in the small forested section of the park and told him not to come back without something worth eating.

"Heya, Boss. Enjoy your lazy afternoon?" The stocky skeleton slipped out from behind a bush, puffing on a cigarette and looking like the cat that had caught the canary. "Got somewhere for us to stay for a while _and_ food to eat. Apparently in this universe I ain't a fuckin' asshole. Naive as shit, though. Didn't think twice about invitin' us over."   
But what if the big-eyed skeleton was more deceptive than he looked?   
_Stars, you can't fake that level of energy and fuckin' happiness..._   
"You're gonna get a real kick outta this guy. We decided to go by nicknames. Red and Blue. Take a wild fuckin' guess which one I am?" He took a long drag and leaned against a nearby tree as he let it out slow. "Fuck, Boss... Looks like our luck is changin' big time now that we're finally here."

"Ugh," he said, looking up at the sunlight filtering through the branches overhead, folding his arms with another huff of breath, "I suppose."   
Truth be told, he was still feeling... very off. Not only from the stupidly random way they'd... changed universes. That part still had him reeling, over what had happened back, well, it wasn't really home, but what else would he have called it?   
Turning his head a bit more, he scratched absently at the scarring around his cervical vertebrae. Several scars, actually. One for each time he'd been beheaded. Somehow, coming here, he'd begun to remember those last minutes before he'd died. As if it had unlocked something for him, and he also know his brother remembered all of it, too. He'd been quieter, really, since they'd come over, but had tried seeming more... like himself, he figured. Not like he even knew if that was how he'd be, if he hadn't been fighting for his life every goddamn day.   
Sans' last comment had him look back down at his scarf. "I suppose it is."

"Geez, real chatterbox today, huh? All this fresh air took the annoyingly overbearing brother shtick right outta ya, huh?" His laugh was deep, but full of actual amusement. Actual happiness.   
All those hours drinking and pouring over a computer paid off when they finally stepped foot on that soft green grass and took a deep breath of air that hadn't been stale for centuries.   
"It's kinda nice." He gave his brother a smile before sliding down into a squat at the base of the tree, quietly puffing at his cigarette while watching the sun filter through those vivid green leaves. "How ya holdin' up, Boss? You've seemed... I dunno... quiet." His gaze flickered over to the taller skele for only a moment before he looked to the ground and put out that smoky stick, leaving it stuck in the dirt like some little death-bringer tree.   
"Are ya... still glad we came here?"

That laugh seemed to bolster the younger sibling a little, glancing over at Sans to see that smile - real, not a rictus mask held in place without so much as a thought anymore. It helped, too, and he looked out at the sunlit grass and playground, still running fingertips over those ridges of slashed bone.   
"Just... I've been thinking. About a lot of things I," he paused, as if trying to find the right word, searching in the space he'd had throughout the day while the other was out and about, "that I missed."   
When the scent of cigarette smoke began to disappear, he seemed to have an easier time of talking.   
"That we lost what little we had, that you'd lost me so many times..." he said, still fixated on the wounds on his neck. They blurred together, but he could count out at least twelve separate cuts. He knew there were more, but he supposed it was all similar enough a death, it didn't really stand out more in his head than that. Or he'd not had enough time to really relive many of them.   
"I didn't know what you went through. And..."   
He stopped. Part of him wanted to say he was sorry for... how he'd treated him... but another part knew that both of them knew better. That they'd both known past the insults and threats, the snarls and strikes... the lean monster pulled his knees up, resting his face on his folded arms.   
"I am glad, Sans. I just... think I need more time."

Like Paps would ever have to voice that apology...   
Red looked up at his brother when he paused and just _knew_... but he'd forgiven him ages ago. "Yeah, well. I figure ya might need less time if you're clean and fed, so let's get to... our... alternate dimensional sel-...fuckin' whatever. Let's just go. Every time I think about it too hard I get a headache." He rubbed at his skull and stood up to walk over to his lanky brother, holding out a hand to help him up.   
"Heh, man. If _my_ doppelganger looks like Blue does, fuckin'... oh man, I can't _wait_ to see what _yours_ looks like. I need to see you all smooth-boned and grinning like an idiot. That's gonna make my fuckin' day!"

The offer of food and a wash had all other thoughts shifted back a few levels of importance, starting to get up on his own, but paused as he looked at his brother's hand. He didn't need it, but he wanted to need it.   
So Boss took hold of that hand and used it like he did need the help to get up, pushing down to make himself actually stand the rest of the way. Looking down again, he remembered times when he'd looked - _up_ \- to his big brother, the times they were almost the same height, then he'd, like, shot up in a handful of months.   
Letting go of that thicker hand, he mussed with his scarf, smoothing the tattered red fabric out and wrapping it twice around his scarred vertebrae before retrieving the bots and gloves. The leather looked old and worn in the real sunlight. Like somehow the underground had given it an impressive sheen, and now, up here, it was lackluster.   
_What else looks useless now?_   
Boss rubbed his feet against the other pant-leg, one at a time, to wipe off most of the dirt that stuck to his bones, pulling the boots back on, pulling the laces just tight enough and doubling them around before knotting them in place. He didn't bother with the gloves, it was too warm already, so he tucked them in his belt. It looked like a dull slate, rather than black. Everything was washed out, aside from his scarf. That, at least, seemed to have retained the color he'd always seen it as.   
"Did he say where to go?" he asked, once he was all set. He hadn't taken any time to look around, too busy being confused and bombarded with awoken memories to even really - _see_ \- anything of the surface.

"Ah shit, I knew I was forgettin' to ask him somethin'." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began looking between it and their surroundings before shooting an amused smirk at his brother. "Of course he said where to go. It's actually really close to here." He looked around before his eyes landed on a building just a couple of blocks over.   
"Heh. Maybe the universe was tryin' to bring us together. I mean, what are the chances with how big the fuckin' Surface is an' everything." He started for the building, looking at the crudely drawn map as he made his way to the front of the apartments and looking up.   
"Yeah, I think this is it... man, where the fuck is he gonna put us? These places look tiny." He gave an aggravated sigh as he suddenly felt like a burden on someone else besides his brother for once. "We're gonna find jobs asap. We're gonna get our own place and start fresh." It seemed like he was talking to himself more than anyone else as he reached for the number on the intercom and pushed it. "Hey, it's Red!" There was a long moment of silence before that bright, cheery voice rang out.  
"Hi, Red! Come on up! Dinner's almost ready!"  
The door buzzed as it unlocked and Red pulled it open to wait for his brother to head through first. "Welp, here's hopin' they're not fuckin' crazy, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

The more humans he saw, the more Boss seemed to try to make himself less noticeable, tried to keep from making any eye contact. They were all too happy to oblige the sentiment, even when they were refusing to give them any space, shoulder-checking and bumping into them. His brother seemed to dodge away easier than he did, though the younger sibling didn't really make as much attempt to move aside. Like he was stuck between asserting himself and giving way, just to end up in an unsteady mixture in the middle that had him glad he was longer-legged than Sans, since that was all the helped him keep up at that point. Reaching the building, he couldn't help but agree, seeing just how many windows the place had, as well as the number of buttons to the intercom system. He didn't stop to actually count. "Right," Boss said, agreeing wholeheartedly with his sibling. He wanted something to feel like his own again, maybe then he'd be less... whatever he was right now. He felt aimless and frankly, he hated it. Work and a place to live would surely fix him right up. Heading up the stairway, he saw each floor had a short hallway, with about six or eight doorways per floor. One looked like it had been boarded up, a piece of paper taped to the front, though they were too far away to read what it said. Another couple floors, and they veered away rom the next set fo stairs towards one of the handful of doors.

Red stopped at the door on his map and knocked, stepping back when he heard a bit of a commotion on the other side before it swung open to reveal the smaller blue skele in a frilly white apron. "Red! You made it! It's so good to see you again!" That beaming smile made the edgier version of the twins blush a bit, scratching at the side of his skull as he tried not to feel so incredibly awkward about anyone being excited to see him. "And you must be..." That bright blue gaze shifted over to Boss, slowly trailing up that long body with a growing excitement showing in those sparkling eyelights. "Boss! It's nice to meet you!" He stepped to the side and invited them in.  
"Actually, that's really just what I-" Red started, only to have that bright voice pipe up over him.  
"My name's Sans, but you can call me Blue. It'll make everything way easier, don't you think? You can take off your shoes by the door, I just need to go check on the sauce really quick!" He turned to head back to the kitchen, prancing in a hurried fashion so he didn't burn anything. Again. "I'm making spaghetti!"  
Red's eye socket twitched.

The sight of his brother's doppelganger dressed like that, looking lik ehe did, and just how -exicteable- he was... Boss wasn't sure if he felt relieved or like laughing. He settled for not looking like a sullen child, at least, and waited for Red to actually head in before doing the same, though the moment the door was closed, he felt a fluffy and demanding presence once his boots were off. Looking down, a white puff was winding itself around his legs, sniffing and rubbing at him, before making its way over to Red. Leaping up, Dude perched on his shoulder, sniffing his face with a curious noise in his feline throat. Then the smell of spices and pasta got to the lanky monster, and he was drawn like a magnet to the kitchen, without even being directed. Seeing Blue doing his damndest to make a meal for them, Boss unfolded his arms, though after a moment, he was rubbing at the ulna of one as he recalled he was still... rather a mess. Hecleared his throat, then spoke up. "I would appreciate if I could use your bathroom before dinner, Blue," he said, trying his best to be polite. Even though he was... well, he was still feeling a lot of things, and most of them were not pleasant. And he needed time to sort through that, which, if he could get clean, maybe he'd feel like some of it would be washed off as well.

Blue was just turning off the stove when Boss made his way into the kitchen, those bright blue eyes turning to him before he'd even finished clearing his throat. "Of course! If I wasn't so worried about my sauce, I would have remembered sooner. Follow me!" He took the taller skele's hand as he passed him out the door, peering over at Red slumped on the couch with Dude... both apparently enjoying a before dinner snooze, leading him down the hall to the bathroom. He pulled a towel from the closet and handed it over to him before stepping away to let him in. "I'll look and see if I can find any of Papy's clothes to fit you for when you're done. I'll do the laundry after dinner, though, so you won't have to be stuck in his weird, baggy sweats for too long, alright?" He gave his new friend his brightest smile before turning to head for his brother's room to hunt down something suitable for his guest.

He smaller hand taking his own had him flinch instinctively, but Boss made sure not to pull away. He left his taloned fingers loose, following along without complaint. He was a guest, after all, and his host was making sure he didn't get lost. He made a sound that could almost be a 'thank you' when he was handed the folded towel, and he couldn't move away until that smile turned away to go hunt down clothing for him. The towel was probably softer than anything he'd ever touched, and it made him feel such a sotmr of conflicting thoughts. Boss put it on the sink as quickly as he could, if only to not have to deal with the swirl of enjoyment and disappointment, amoung other things, added to the mix. He had too much on his mind to process much else, and was putting his gloves on the sink too when he realized there was a mirror. Catching himself against the smooth countertop of the sink cabinet, Boss squeezed his sockets shut, if only to keep from seeing how -terrible- he looked. It'd been years since he'd seen himself so clearly, and he took so many long, deep breaths, he began to feel lightheaded. He pushed the sight out of his mind, trying not to focus on the scars, the dust staining his bones a shade of yellowed grey, the way he had an almost permanent scowl to his fangs. Shaking his head, he put a hand to his brow, trying to steady, and feeling lik ehe was going to throw up. Thank the stars he hadn't eaten yet, or he would have. Turning away from the mirror, he started unwinding his scarf.

It wasn't long before Blue made his way back to the bathroom, carrying a pair of black sweatpants and some band t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. It seemed more his style than anything else Papy owned. He twisted the knob and walked into the bathroom, stopping when he realized Boss was still standing there. "O-oh! Sorry, I... thought you'd be in the shower by now! I'm sorry!" His face lit up in that soft blue glow as he clenched his sockets shut and retreated until the door was nearly closed. "I-I brought the clothes and... I figured I'd grab your dirty clothes, too. S-so I can clean them after dinner. Okay? I-I'm so sorry." He clenched at the clothing pressed at his ribs, resting his back against the wall as he tried to calm himself down. What had he been thinking?

He'd only just gotten the shirt pulled up when he'd heard the door, and he'd been facing away from the door anyhow, so at most he just looked back at the apology, only to find the door almost shut as he continued to stammer. Boss shifted, making sure he was putting the clothes he was pulling off within easy reach on the sink, though he hung his scarf on a towel hook on the back of the door. Going into the shower, he turned it on and didn't care about the temperature, really. He was used to icy cold water to start, the one back ho- the skeleton shook his head, grittin ghis teeth as he adjusted the heat until it was about lukewarm, just letting it run over him. He stared down at the flow of it down the drain, seeing the grey and brown swirls in the water. So much dust and dirt. He felt his breath hitchin in his chest, covering his face and shivering as he felt more streaks of color - this time pink - sliding down from his face. He wasn't sure how long he stayed liek that, but at least the water looked much clearer by the time he bothered to do a quick lather before rinsing off again. Boss turned the water off, letting himself drip for a bit. It was habit from before, since they didn't really have towels back ho- he gritted his teeth with a growl, fists clenched. He didn't have a home. There was no back anywhere. The towel felt even softer when he was actually using it to rub the water away, and he hooded his sockets shut again while he stood wrapped in comfort. He shook, bones trying to rattle, but not quite hard enough to make a sound. Another habit. He held and reined everything back again, now that he was going to be around other monsters. The pants were a bit loose, and he tugged the knotted drawstring tighter, the shirt at least fitting a bit better.  
Taking his scarf, he wrapped it protectively around his scarred neck again, letting the ends draped behind him, and made his way back to the main room. He didn't really feel much better, to be honest, but... at least he was clean. And wouldn't be hungry soon. Boss caught sight of the white puff of monster again, those dark eyes looking at him with far too much understanding to be anything but intelligent. He frowned a moment before he went to locate his brother. It made him feel a little more secure with Sans in sight.

His fingers relaxed when he heard the water start, though he couldn't help a sinking feeling in his soul... Boss wasn't going to talk to him? Was he mad? Had he already ruined their budding friendship? He felt the edges of his sockets burn at the prospect, but... no. He wasn't going to give up that easily! This was one minor little slip up, he could fix this! Once he was sure Boss was in the shower, he entered and set the clean clothes on the edge of the sink while retrieving the dirtied ones and leaving as quickly as he could so he wouldn't be a bother. With the door closed behind him, he let himself relax a little before he made his way to his own room, stopping beside the laundry basket as he held those poor, abused garments in his hands. They had an odd scent to them. Dirt and dust and... something else? He sniffed at them again, pondering to himself for a minute, tipping his head side to side in thought. What was it? He turned an almost disapproving gaze on the clothing as it refused to tell him what he wanted to know, letting his look linger before he pulled them up to his face and buried it in them to inhale that scent deeply. It was... intoxicating. With a faint blush he pulled them away, staring at them with a guilty expression before finally dropping them in with his own small pile of laundry. He slapped lightly at his cheeks as he tried to calm down. He hadn't done anything bad. A little weird maybe... but then, why did he feel like this? Was it just guilt? But for what? He'd simply been curious and now there was an ache in his bones that he couldn't quite identify. He snapped out of his inner monologue to find he was stirring a pot of pasta with no recollection of actually walking to the kitchen. Now that was odd. At least he hadn't overcooked the pasta during his ponderings. He set the table and set out the food before heading to the living room to find Boss entering at the same time. His face went bright blue for a moment before he turned his shocked embarassment into a bright, happy smile. "I hope you enjoyed your shower! I just finished getting the table set, so dinner is officially served!"  
At the mention of food, Red snorted and started coming to. "Mmm, sorry. Think I passed out for a minute there. Haven't-" He stopped and let out a long yawn while rubbing at his sockets. "Haven't gotten a lot of peaceful sleep since we got here. Also, I think your cat might have special sleeping powers." He chuckled as he pulle dhimself up off the couch and stretched, turning to look at Boss with a cock-eyed grin. "Heh, well, don't you clean up nice? Have you always been this short?" He let out another chuckle and started for the dining room to take a seat.

The sound of his older brother's voice did indeed give him a rush of comfort, though the mention of his height had him cock his head in confusion, brow wrinkled, but he didn't ask. He followed after like a puppy and took the seat right beside him, sitting there a moment before pulling his hands off the table and folding them in his lap. The clothes felt more comfortable than his own had been, but it made him tense and nervous, alongside a lot of what was muddling in his head. The scent of the spaghetti, though, had a certain gleam return to his eyelights, and he was about to say something, but was interrupted. Dude stood on his lap, tail slappin ghim in his face, meowing irritably at Blue, as if he was offended to see there wasn't a plate on the table for him too. Boss's hands had gone up and away from the invader, now sitting there looking like a scarecrow, glancing down at the feline before looking back up at Blue, confused and unsure how to proceed.

Blue gave the cat an irritated look and stomped over to the other side of the table. "Bad cat! You have your own food bowl with food still in it!" He stood next to Boss and the fluffy white feline, hands on his hips as he looked at the defiant feline through narrowed sockets before leaning over to pick him up, relishing in the feel of that soft fur and even taking a moment to bury his face in it with a hidden smile before he put his grumpy face back on and put him back down on the floor. "You'll get your food later, alright?" He gave him a scratch behind the ears before finally taking his seat at the table across from his doppleganger, who had already served himself a sizeable helping and was eagerly digging in.  
"Holy shit! Who knew I could cook so good?" He licked a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth and grinned at Blue, looking positively awestruck by his counterparts cooking prowess.  
"Mwehehe! It's nothing! You can do anything you put your mind to! Though... I had to put my mind to it a few times before getting it right. And I still think it's missing... something. I'm just not sure yet." While he spoke he dished out a serving onto Boss' plate and then his own, waiting for his guest to take a bite before taking one himself, noting the white spot in the corner of his vision that he could feel more than see staring at him.

Relieved of his furry laprest, Boss let his hands shift back down, though they went to the silverware as his plate was heaped with sauced pasta, and he gave what he hoped was a look of thanks before starting. Hearing that he felt something was amiss, the lanky skeleton ate a bit slower, tasting it for longer. Subconsciously, he sorted the garlic, onion, tomato, oregano, basil, meat, pepper, salt... Boss could feel something like that too. Like something was missing, but it was such a minor thing, it hid it's lack of presence, rather than stood out, like missing the garlic or oregano would. Something elusive, and he didn't realize he'd sat there to the point where Red had finished, and his own was starting to lose the steamy warmth. Making a noise, as if caught in a lie, he shifted his focus back to actually eating the food, and when his own plate was empty, cleare dhis throat. "T-thank you, Blue," he said, his voice actually quiet and almost meek. He was surprised himself, at how he sounded, but... Boss looked back over at his brother, finding himself starting to pick at some of the larger scars on his hands. When he noticed what he was doing, he stopped himself, and got to his feet. "Would you need any help with cleaning up?" Boss asked, as if for some degree of normalcy to push aside all the weird.

After a few bites, he glanced over at Boss, who seemed to be almost... meditating? His jaw was moving so he obviously wasn't asleep... was he... savoring the flavor? To see his food enjoyed with such gusto from one brother and with such finesse from the other, Blue couldn't help but get a pleased smile on his face as he finished his own food. When Boss asked about cleaning, he considered telling him he'd be fine getting it done himself, that Boss was his guest, but... there was something in his tone... "I'd love it if you helped! Could you carry the dishes to the kitchen while I find some clothes for Red to borrow for after his shower?"  
"Wait, what?" With his belly full and dinner over, Red was already lifitng out of his chair, intent on returning to the couch to finish his snooze.  
"No offense, Red, but you smell like you've been outside for quite a while and being clean is a surefire way to lift anyone's spirits!" With the matter settled (at least for him), he headed back to his room to grab a pair of plain blue pajama pants and a red sleeping shirt with some angry red panda cartoon character on it yelling in... korean? He was still trying to figure out all the differences in languages they had here on the surface, so such articles of clothing were quite interesting to him. He wondered what she was saying. He shook his head to snap out of his unfocused thinking and got back on track, taking the clothes to the bathroom before Red had even bothered making his way down the hall. Blue held out a towel for him as he came to the door, making the red skele jump from the unexpected presence.  
"Heh. Thanks, kid." He gave Blue a long look, but all he could see was that sugary sweet smile. It was a little unnerving... but it was whatever. He took the towel and headed in to get cleaned off while Blue made his way back to the kitchen to help Boss.

Not only had he taken the dishes into the kitchen, he'd already rinsed everything and started filling the sink, so intent on watching the suds rise that he didn't noticed Blue was there until the sound of another insistent meow broke him out of his humming thoughts. Looking over, he saw that the other skeleton was only a few steps away. Dangerously close, had he still been back in that other universe. He felt the slashes under his neck rubbed by his scarf, and he tried to suppress the shudder, though he glanced over at the feline, who meowed again, louder. Dude was standing with his paws inside his empty food dish, all of his tiny sharp teeth and bright pink tongue showing with each complaint he issued. "Does... he always do that?" Boss asked, feeling perhaps he'd skipped some sort of routine that the animal was familiar with. He looked back over at Blue, then started when he heard the water starting to flow over into the other sink. Luckily, the middle partition for the sink was lower than the outer rim, so it wouldn't make a mess, but he made an apologetic sound as he turned back to twist the handles to 'off', then cleared his throat, glancing at the dishes to one side, unsure if he should wash, or rinse, or what he'd be doing quite yet.

"Ugh. Yes. He gets that from my brother. Papy used to do something similar when he was hungry and feeling too lazy to get it himself." He puffed his cheeks at the indignity of the memory... though it quickly turned into a nostalgic smile. "Heh. I think he knew I enjoyed taking care of him like that sometimes." He scooped a bit of cat food out of its bag and put it in the bowl. Nothing close to a normal portion, but it wasn't technically time for him to eat anyways. He made a shushing sound with his finger to the feline before putting away the scoop and grinning at Boss. "Would you mind rinsing and drying for me?" He scooted over his stool and hopped up, getting to work scrubbing the dishes until they were sparkling and handing them over to Boss. "So... you don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, but... are you okay?" He stopped scrubbing at a plate as he looked over, letting his gaze travel unabashedly over that scarred face, noticing every little bit of marred bone on his exposed bone. "You look hurt... is there... is there anything I can do to help?" Concern wavered in his eyelights as he brought his gaze up to Boss' and let it linger.

Boss felt like that echoed his own sibling to an astounding degree, while Blue was more like, well, him. Like they were switched, somehow. He went into his assigned role, making sure to arrange every dish neatly on the drying rack, not letting the towel-looking pad underneath get wrinkled. When the other leveled that question at him, he stared down at the plate in his hand, watching the water slick off the clean surface and dribble back down into the sink. He didn't know if he'd every actaully been okay, now that it had been brought up. What was okay? If he meant whatever was normal for Boss... no, he wasn't okay. Sliding the plate beside its fellows on the rack, he turned back to the silverware that had been sitting at the bottom of the shallow water. Was he hurt? Physically, he supposed he was fine. He'd recovered from so many things it was a wonder he didn't have more scars to show for it, but he supposed he healed better than his brother did. Boss had been tipping his head the entire time he'd been thinking, as if sorting through a catalogue of options, and each page flipped had him looking at a slightly different angle. When he realized Blue was looking at him, expecting an actual answer, he straightened, looking away a moment as hetried to gather all those thoughts into something coherent. "I... don't know," he settled with. It was the truest answer he -could- think of right now. Everything was a knotted mess, trying to pick out anything to make sense yet was... exhausting. Was this how his brother felt all the time? Like everything was just a clusterfuck, and finding a starting point was damn near impossible? "I'm not sure," he added, after he'd laid the utensils out on the mat.

The expressions on his face. A silence that felt physically pained. He couldn't stand it and reached out to wrap his arms around his friend and squeeze him tight before letting go and stepping abck with a bright blush on his face. "S-sorry... if that was too much.... but if you want to talk about what's bothering you, you should know the Magnificent Sans is a wonderful listener!" He puffed his chest up proudly before moving to drain the sink of its soapy contents and wipe his hands clean. "We can relax on the couch for a while, if you like. We can figure out where the two of you are going to sleep. I don't mind giving up my bed if one of you wants to use it." He turned and headed for the living room, smiling a bit to himself when he found his counterpart hadn't finished his showering yet and happily taking a spot in the middle of the couch, sitting with his hands folded on his knees as he beamed happily up at his new friend.

The little arms going around him had him freeze, but he didn't flinch or feel like it was threatening. Just, a bit off. Like how the sauce had been - a little underlying weirdness he couldn't put a name to. Boss gave a slight nod at Blue in lieu of any further comment on the subject. He didn't even know where to begin. As if to add to the comfort of normalcy, he wiped down the counters and made sure he hadn't missed anything. Seeing the other had taken the middle spot, he rubbed his arm a moment before sitting beside him on that couch, trying to figure out how to actually relax. It felt like a chore, trying to make himself comfortable, and again, that cat had him sitting up stiff, arms out of the way, as it seemed to make itself comfortable on his lap, draping over his femurs and looking proud of himself. Boss looked down at it as it began to purr, the huge fwuff of tail flicking every now and again. He took a hand and ran it along the cat's back, garnering louder, stronger purrs, those dark eyes peeking up at him before hooding shut again. "I... don't sleep much," he said, his voice almost sounding apologetic in his admission, "and Sans can sleep most anywhere, so... you don't have to."

"Hm..." He looked lost in thought as he watched that talon-like hand slide down the needy feline's back, wondering what that must feel like. Being draped over someone's lap and having them stroke you almost absent-mindedly... it sounded rather pleasant, really. "I don't tend to sleep much, either... though these days it's more because Papy has a girlfriend than anything else." He shuddered at the memory of late nights trying to muffle the sounds of those squeals and gasps of pleasure that not even two doors could completely stifle. "If... you'd like some company... I can let Red have my bed and we can... you know... hang out out here. Un...less... you'd rather be alone. Which I fully understand. You must be exhausted! Red told me how you two came from an entirely different universe that wasn't quite as pleasant as ours, so... if there's anything I can do to make you feel more welcome, just let me know, alright?" Red finally made an appearance looking like a whole new skeleton in the slightly tight-fitting pajamas, his towel still rubbing at his skull and scrubbing at a few areas that he wasn't entirely sure he'd cleaned off enough or not.  
"I hear somethin' about a bed? Fuck, I feel like I haven't slept in an actual bed in months." He flopped down onto the open seat and leaned back against the couch, already feeling like he could doze right back off again.

Boss pondered over what all the other monster had said, trying not to get jealous of the fact that this place was so much better, that here you just -welcomed- other monsters. That you didn't threaten and fight... he paused his stroking along that feline back when he realized the cat had dozed off, the purrs persisting simply because it was a cat thing to do. The pause between Blue talking and his brother showing back up, clean and dressed, he thought maybe that would be preferable. To at least try. Red's comment wasn't too off the mark, considering that what the older sibling had slept on was a worn old mattress, if not the broken old couch. Looking back at Blue, he found his voice after Dude had rolled just a bit in his lap, head nudged against his torn shirt. "That would be alright," he said, "if that's what you would like, Blue."

"Oh, definitely! You'd get more use out of it than me tonight, anyways! I'm probably way too excited to sleep!" Bright stars lit his eyes and it made Red blush and look away before turning to head back towards the rooms.  
"Well, if that's settled, I think I'm gonna crash. I can barely keep my sockets open at this point. Wake me if ya need me, Boss." He waved behind him and stopped between the two doors, looking them over and even closed he could tell which one was Blue's. It was a pristine white while the other was more like his own with various little stains from fingers dirtied by less than nutritious snack foods. He slipped into Blue's room and looked around... sorely tempted to turn and head to the other room instead. This just felt so... weird. Pictures of Blue and his Papyrus were scattered throughout the room and they looked so... happy. He could practically feel the love radiating from the photographs and for some reason it made him feel sick. He clenched at the shirt over his stomach as he sank into the bed and curled up, passing out before he even got the blanket completely over himself.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched his brother walk off, though before the door was shut, Dude had gotten up and pranced his way in to curl up with the dozy skeleton, leaving the other two in the main room. Boss seemed at a loss without the purring comfort, but... he'd also felt awkward with the cat laying on him, too. It was a toss-up which way felt less relaxing, but at least he figured he'd be able to put a little more distance between them if he wanted, without the cat there. It just felt rude to push a sleeping kitty off your lap. He cleared his throat. "How long have you been up here? On the surface," he said, deciding to try perhaps a topic that would help him and his brother further along in their plans, at least. Or whatever plas they were trying to make. "There... there are a lot of humans," Boss added, sounding fascinated and disturbed all in one. He didn't want to mention that the fallen human in his universe had... he shook his head, trying not to focus on it. Focus on now.

"Only a few months, but it feels like it's been forever. I feel like I can barely remember being in the Underground at all some days. It's... so nice up here. Some of the humans aren't very nice, but the ones that are make it all so much better. I've making friends with a lot of them and most of them have been really nice." He bounced in his seat as he spoke, that face getting brighter the more he thought about it. "Oh! I can show you some of my favorite places on the Surface! And help you find anything you need!" He took one of Boss's hands into his own, still bouncing excitedly. "We're going to be the best of friends, Boss! I just know it!"

The bouncing distracted him a great deal, taking longer than usual to process anything the excited little skele said to him, and it took even longer to realize he was holding his hand again. Crimson eyelights blinked curiously, still mulling over things, when suddenly they had a spark of a thought. "Thyme," he said, looking at the small doppelganger of his brother, "that's what was missing. From the sauce," he elaborated, looking back over towards the kitchen. He seemed to get lost in the fact he'd realized the missing spice, then flushed, looking away from the other room and the other monster, clearin ghis throat again. "For... when you make it again, I mean." Boss paused again, trying to return to the conversation, at least. "Its does seem so nice," he said, his voice carrying that longing that he'd harbored for seeing the real sky, the real sun and moon. He had stared up at the sky all night, barely closing his sockets to snooze, before waking for his first sunrise. He'd been enamoured with the thought alone, but to really experience it... he'd had to choke back tears. He'd wished Undyne could have seen it. He felt a pit of sadness yawning inside the pit of his metaphorical stomach, and he pulle dhis legs up, tucking his free arm around them, resting his jaw on his knees. "I'd like that, Blue." His voice was hushed, his gaze gone distant. Boss didn't realize how long he sat in silence, but when he came to again, he did glance over at the little skele. "Where is your brother, by the way?"

"Oh! We should make it together next time! ...Oh stars, I think I made a pun." His excitement turned to disappointment in his brother's growing influence on his comical sensibilities, but all of that was forgotten when his new friend curled up in a ball and started looking lost in his thoughts. "He should be at work right now. He might be a couple more hours. Would... you like to help me with the laundry? I have to carry it to the laundromat on the first floor. That's one thing I miss most about having a house. Our laundry room was right there, you know?" He gave Boss's hand a squeeze before he got up and let it go so he could head down the hall to his room, sneaking in silently to grab his basket of clothes, then his brother's from the other room. "If you'd rather rest up here though, that's fine, too."

Work ...right, he and Red needed to find jobs as well, and he didn't even know what he'd be able to do. All he'd known was the violent underground, and Boss -highly- doubted that would be of any use, or even tolerated, here. he felt his fangs grit hard together after the other let his hand go, gripping his legs and pressing his face into the bundle of his clothed knees and femurs. He lifted his head as Blue returned, pushing up off the couch and taking the top basket to carry with him. He might as well do -something- useful. Looking down at the other, it seemed to almost reinforce just how small and gentle he looked, grinning up at him as he carried a basket mostly filled with dirty laundry out into the hallway. Keeping close, he followed Blue down the steps, hearing noises from each of the apartments they passed, jarring and distracting to him. It seemed they were lucky, since they didn't pass anyone in the stairwell, but in the laundry room, it was a different story. Two teenagers, likely put on cleaning duty, were sitting on running washers, both immersed in their electronics, and an older man was tugging warm clothing out of a dryer. The two skeletons would have been the only monsters, but a Woshua seemed to be employed here, scrubbing along at a spot of something that looked a murky grey-purple and sticky, leaking out of a washer. Boss paused to watch, seeing how it worked a dose of cleaning solution over the whole thing, attacked the edges with a scraper, wiped at what came loose, and repeated the process.

Blue wasted no time observing the other monster, instead heading for an open washer to get it started befor elooking over at the older gentleman. "Good evening, Frank! The stairs aren't still giving you trouble, are they? If you want, I can help you carry your laundry up once I get everything set in the washers." The old man looked at him for a long moment before recognition finally dawned on him.  
"Ah, Sans! You're looking sprightly as ever. And ah... is this the brother I've been hearing so much about?" He looked nervously up at Boss while Sans finished sorting the clothing and putting them in seperate washers.  
"Huh? Oh! Nono, this is a new friend! His name is Boss. Boss, this is Frank from floor two. He has three cats and this hanging plant that he's been taking care of for ten years! Isn't that amazing?!" He looked over the washers before giving them a nod of approval and turned to help Fred with the last of his laundry before taking the basket easily in his arms. "Hey, Boss, would you mind waiting with the clothes for just a minute? I'll be right back, I promise!"

The view of the humans had him balk a moment, but he tried not to show it, following Blue over closer to the old human. His grip on the basket tightened as he noticed the way Frank looked at him, diverting his eyelights and hunching his shoulders, nervous as well. Once Sans had the baskets emptie, he tried not to fidget with his scarred hands, though the information about his pets and plant had Boss give a slight nod. "Yes, I'll be fine," he said, shuffling the foot or so closer to the running washers with their laundry, his hip nudged up against one. He seemed unsure of what to do with himself while Blue was away, and ended up digging into one of the deeper crevices of a healed wound along the thicker area of his ulna, almost to the elbow. He tried to focus on the way the Woshua was finishing up his work, but the cleaning monster left soon after, and he stared at the freshly cleaned area, the way it shone brighter than the rest now. He hissed when his prying claw hit deep in his scar, and flinched as he pulled his talon away, seeing the slight stain of red along the tip. Boss stared at it, remembering hos his older brother would pick all the time. Is that how he started? All the damn resets and uncertainty and... loss? He tensed up as the teenagers both seemed to be getting more into whatever they were doing, hissing and jeering at each other, making bold statements, laughing... Boss pulled his arms in tighter, hugging at his middle, hoping the other got back soon. He didn't know how long he could handle being alone with the humans right now.

It wasn't terribly long until Blue was back with a bright, albeit apologetic smile that disappeared the moment he saw the red staining. "B-Boss!" His gaze turned suspiciously towards the humans for a fleeting moment and his body tensed in a rather uncharacteristic way, though he relaxed when he sorted out that it probably hadn't been them. "Are you alright?" His voice went much more quiet and gentle as he reached over and took the other's arm, inspecting the wound with an odd look on his face. He reached over and grabbed the hand that had scratched him open and his expression was almost sorrowful at the sight. "You have to be more careful or you'll hurt yourself even worse one time, but I'll see what I can do for this, alright?" His hands finally released the other as he smiled up at him and turned away, walking to the teenagers to ask for a napkin from one of their fast food bags, then wetting it a bit in a water fountain. He took Boss' arm once more and gently dabbed away the bits of staining around the wound, his gaze almost... affectionate as he watched the area get cleaned up and once he was done, he leaned down to press a kiss against it, a bit of his healing magic flowing through the contact until it was as healed over as it was going to be. "There we go. Much better." He gave Boss his brightest smile before taking his hand again and washing away the bit of red from his fingertip. "Don't worry, I..." He peered over at the teens for a moment before looking back up to Boss' sharp face, taking in every little detail with thos ebright eyes. "I won't leave you alone again." He let his gaze linger, watching the other's sockets as if searching for something, only to be interrupted by the buzzer on the washers. Without missing a beat, he got to work transferring the clothing to the dryer with the mechanical precision of someone who did this far too often.

"Oh, um," Boss started, but watched silently as the other went over to the humans, and wetted the napkin. When Blue pressed the kiss against his arm, and that healing magic glowed around the spot, he was stunned, having kept his attentino on what all he did, and that green shimmer had him more surpirsed than anything. He'd known of very few monsters that even possessed that ability, and as Blue looked up at him, saying that phrase with an affectionate tint to his kind eyes. He was still mullin gover it as the buzzer went off, his fingers closing around empty air when his companion moved away to tend the laundry. Glancing back at the tended spot, he saw that the bone was brighter than the rest around it, almost smooth. It stood out against the rest, and as Blue closed up the dryers, he noticed the humans had gone quiet. It was almost unnerving, and he chanced a peek from the corner of his socket. One was missing, the other still messing with their device...  
"Hey Sans!" the girl cried suddenly, popping up on the other side of the small skeleton, and Boss flinched back, barely avoiding summoning constructs as his talons scraped on the washers near him. She perked an eyebrow, giving him a look that seemed to ask 'whats your problem!?' before turning back to the native monster. "Sans! I beat Rick's score, you think I'll beat your brother's next?"

Blue's body went stiff for a moment and with the sound of those claws against metal, his smile was looking a bit more forced than usual as they looked at the teen. All of that changed the moment they mentioned his brother, though and those eyelights lit up with stars as he crossed his arms over his chest in a confident stance. "No way! If you had a hard time beating Rick, then there's no way you'll beat a cool monster like my brother." He shot her a wink before moving back over to Boss and hopping up on the edge of the washer he'd scratched, still shorter than the other even when seated up this high. He looked thoughtful for a moment before adjusting to stand up on top of the washer. He was barely half a head taller than the other skeleton but by the look on his face, one would think he'd just made himself a giant. Unfortunately, this angle also made it a lot easier to see the various scars that plagued the other's skull and he didn't even think twice before reaching out and letting his fingers glide over the wounds. "Wowie..." He let one hand rest ontop of Boss' skull before sliding down to the side as he smiled. "You look super cool and strong from this angle. Not.. that you didn't from other angles, but just... Wow." His bright smile was almost shy as those cheeks lit up in a soft blue, his hand finally slipping from the other's skull as he moved to take a seat on the washer once again.

"Aww, c'mon Sans, he hasn't even logged in for like, four days! He's gonna get rusty," she replied, though when he hopped up, she cocked her brow again, leaning on her own crossed arms on the washer at the end of the row. Boss' gaze darted from her and up to Blue, especially when he ran his fingers over some of the scarring on his skull, and complimented him, and the hue that touched his cheeks had the larger monster clear his throat, a habit he seemed to be cultivating. The other teen called her back over when the buzzer went off, and Boss was not sad to see her go. He coughed slightly, looking over at the other skeleton, thinking a moment, before sliding up to sit on the washer beside the one Blue was sitting on. "Are..." he started, but lowered his voice, leaning in a bit more towards him to keep from having to speak too loud, "are all the humans like that?" He felt a claw digging into the scar in his thumb, and pried his hands away from each other, gripping along the washer. He didn't know if he could handle having humans jumping out at him all the time. It was bad enough with just one that had obviously been directing her attention to the little skele, but still. Somehow, Boss got the gist that humans would not appreciate seeing a monster with bone constructs in a defensive stance, let alone his Blaster. He wondered, vaguely, if the other siblings had them as well. "How long does the drying usually take?" he asked after a bit, realizing he really didn't want to try to hold a conversation in here. Not where the other two could hear them, even if they were laughing and insulting each other as they folded their dry laundry.  
"Hey Sans, tell your brother I sent him a trade request, it's not shit, I promise!" the guy called as the two of them hoisted their baskets, "and if mom lets us get more credits, I'll be sending him another one tomorrow or somethin." They both headed out, clearly going back to their own apartments after exiting. Boss loosed a breath he hadn't relaized he'd held, then refocused on Blue once the door had clicked securely shut.

The happy little skele shook his head in answer to the quiet question about the humans, but didn't want to try elborating while they were sitting so close. He wasn't the best at whispering. "Usually about an hour or so. It sounds long, but it usually goes by pretty fast." He kicked his feet lightly as the humans grabbed their things and gave them a big smile and a wave as they made their way out. He let out his own breath as they exited the room and left the two monsters all alone. "They're... not so bad. She's just a bit of a prankster and it can get annoying sometimes, but I've seen her feeding the stray cats out back, too. Most people seem to be a mix of good and bad, but it's been mostly good..." It sounded as if he were trying to convince himself a little as he turned his gaze up at Boss and shrugged. "As a whole, things are still a little... strained... between humans and monsters, but I think with more time it'll get easier. They just have to get used to us is all. I'm sure... they're just as scared of us as we are of them. We just... have to be patient with them, you know?"

Boss nodded without a word as Blue seemed to be on the same fence as he was. He'd not be afraid, per se, but... he didn't realize he was rubbing under his scarf, a talon tracing the largest - likely the most recent - of his scarring, though when he did, his hand bolted back down on the metal washing machine top. "I... understand," he said after a brief pause, starting to tap his fingers, but stopped after the clicking of bone on metal annoyed him. He paused when he heard a door slam, turning his head as a female voice was cursing in drunk slurs, bitching at the top o fher lungs about a 'goddamn spider whore' and some other things he couldn't make out. His claws dug into the metal again, realizing the human - he heard her curse loudly about the 'fucking monsters' - was someone that lived here. He tried to contain himself, gritting his fangs and squeezing his sockets shut as her tirade continued up the stairwell. Once it faded well enough - just some muffled noise up above - he glanced over at Blue. "Is that normal, though?" Boss asked in a quiet voice. He almost could handle anger and cursing, better than the grey area Blue had offered earlier. He heard one of the dryers suddenly buzz, but it was an odd noise. Like it was malfunctioning, and it stopped, a little red light blinking in one of the panels, while the other dryer just kept going its merry way.

His sockets went blank as he stared at the door, that voice piercing through his skull and her words cutting even deeper. He'd been trying so hard to be nice, but... she just kept being so hateful and rude. "Y-....yeah. From her. I..." His lights came back wavering as tears started welling up in his sockets. He'd been trying so hard! "I've... b-been trying to make friends with her, but... nothing I've done so far has worked. She just... I dunno..." He rubbed at his eyes and sighed as the buzzer went off, hopping down off the washer to walk over and pry it open and fluff the clothing a bit before slamming it shut again and hitting the button to get it started. "I really wish they'd fix these... I... I really miss having our own house sometimes. We've looked at houses up here, but everything's so expensive in our area and even then... most places won't sell to us for one reason or another. It's..." He felt his sockets burning again as all the frustration from the past few mnths started weighing more heavily on him. "It's all just been so unfair. We worked so hard. We waited so long to get out of the Underground. To be free. Now we're just trapped in a sunnier prison." He stared at the top of the washer for a few long moments before remembering that his friend was still there. He turned with an apologetic smile and moved closer to reclaim his spot on the washer next to Boss.  
"S-...sorry about that. I, um... I try not to think about the negative stuff most of the time, but... It's just been a lot less fun of an adventure than I expected it to be. Not that I don't love getting to see the sun and moon and all the beautiful stars outside..." He stared longingly up at the ceiling, wishing he could see them now just for the comfort. "I think it'd be great if humans and monsters could get along, but sometimes I think it'd be even better if monsters could just have their own space away from the humans. We did pretty great in the Underground. There wasn't so much killing and hostility..." He looked over the scars scattered over Boss' figure and gave him a soft smile. "I felt safe there. Here, though..." He turned his gaze to the floor and scooted a little closer to the other skeleton without thinking.

He didn't say anything, instead listening to how disappointed the other monster seemed in this entire endeavor, and part of him was thinking for a bit as Blue continued to speak. That apology sounded more like he was trying to cheer himself up more than Boss, and he followed his gaze up towards the ceiling for a moment, before shifting it back to the little skeleton, feeling a slight swell in his soul as he scooted closer. As if for the safety another monster offered. Then that feeling burst, deflating like a popped balloon as he recalled... he'd not been able to protect anyone back in his universe. His hand slid up to touch along his scarf a moment, feeling the bone just under the red fabric, before he again noticed he was doing it, and forced his hand back down, feeling where it nudged against one of the smaller skeletal fingers. "Is there a way up on the roof?" he asked, looking over at Blue, his red eyelights flickering a moment. Just try. "I'd like to watch the stars with you, if... you want," Boss added, realizing he'd almost demanded that the other go up with him. Though considering he'd said... I won't leave you alone again. His thoughts were interrupted by the other dryer, which gave off a soft ting, the panel light green and flickering. He moved faster than the other, getting up and checking the laundry. Pulling things out a little at a time, he felt nothing damp, all of it nice and warm, and once the basket was full, he pushed it up on the dryer between them, sliding up on the other side and picking up a shirt to start folding.

The feel of the other hand touching his own made his fingers twitch and with the invitation that followed shortly after, Blue wasn't sure he'd looked this happy since they'd made it to the Surface. "I-... Yeah! The locking mechanism on the door to the roof is shot, so it's really easy to get up there. It's usually used for the people who want to smoke somewhere outside, but I've been wanting to get a telescope up there to get a really good view of the sky." Stars shone in those bright eyes and his little finger lifted to slip over the other monster's... only to have him slip away as the dryer went off. He stared at the spot on the dryer where Boss had been sitting, his face burning with embarassment. But why? He'd only been wanting to touch him a little more. Boss didn't seem to mind his touch, so then why was the thought making his soul beat faster? His entire body tensed and jolted a bit as the other buzzer went off and he quickly filled up his own basket. "Maybe after my brother gets home? I wouldn't want him to run into Red before he's been properly introduced. It could be a little... confusing." He chuckled and started folding the clothing from his own basket, letting his gaze wander over to this strange copy of his brother. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of him. He radiated a sense of command and power, yet he was so quiet and reserved. All he needed to know, though, was that he liked him.

"I... have been wondering about that," Boss started, shifting the unfolded clothes to make room for the ones he'd finished with, tugging out a towel and placing the corners together, "would he be upset? I mean... you are the younger brother, right? Like me?" he asked, putting the folded towel in and fetching out a pair of pants, "and I know how... protective my brother can get." All too well, did he know. He'd seen Red dust a monster or two for so much as suggesting anything untoward, as well as giving Undyne the occasional stink-eye anytime she got a little too rough in their sparring matches. He imagined Red would have even challenged the King, if need be, to make sure his little brother was as safe as he could be in that godforsaken... Boss realized he'd folded the pants into what amounted to a knot, grumbling to himself as she picked the legs out of their bundle and tried again. "I would understand if... he didn't want us there, I mean. Even if we are... you two, kind of." Putting it like that, he seemed to notice that he was feeling much more relaxed around his brother's doppleganger... that he felt like, yes, they could be friends. That Blue would indeed be the best friend he could be for Boss. "Where does he even work?"

The question made him pause and think, looking contemplative for a couple of minutes before he finally smiled at Boss. "I think he'll be fine. Once we explain everything, he'll understand. He might even think it's super cool, because it is!" His face lit up even more as he bounced in place a bit. "It's like the universe sent us the best friends we could ever ask for! And you all get a better home where we can keep you safe. It's a situation where everybody wins and it makes me so happy!" He pulled the shirt he was folding up to his grinning face as he tried to hide his almost overwhelming amount of glee. Once he calmed down enough he turned back to Boss with those bright stars shining in his eyes. "I just know we're all going to get along and maybe... maybe even become an even bigger, happier family!" He turned away with a soft blush on his face and quickly finished folding the shirt, shifted the rest of the folded laundry to the basket. "I-I mean... we're basically brothers still, right? So that means we have to love and protect each other, no matter what. Right?" He turned back towards him and smiled warmly at the question about his brother. "We work at a mall down the road as security guards. I could see if they're looking for any other positi-... oh stars." He looked perplexed, puffing his cheeks out a bit as a thought occured to him. "It's going to be almost impossible to find work without being a registered monster. We might need to figure out how to get you into that process."

The thought had him actually feeling like he could imagine that happening, perhaps. If they got along with this other Papyrus as well as they did with Blue, who seemed very accomodating for the two fell siblings so far. Even eager to try to make them both welcome, even the cat having had his own way of showing his approval of them. The mention of working as security guards, he could see that too. It was akin enough to the sentry position, and perhaps... "Registered?" Boss latched on to that word, feeling a strange weariness and discomfort at it. He had finished folding, now his claws were finding their ways into cracks and scars, his voice softer than it had been since the humans had left. "What... do you mean?" he asked, feeling like perhaps this was the real problem that had finally arrived, "how long does it take? What do we have to even do?" Would they even be able to? How would they even explain any of this? Could they? He gasped as several claws found and drew blood, pulling his hands free of each other once again, looking down at the spots of red on himself. "I'm sorry," Boss murmured, looking away, ashamed of his terrible new habit. One he'd tried to get his own brother to stop doing, and now he knew why he did it. It wasn't conscious, it was just something he did when he was getting stressed, a way to feel some degree of control and relief. Even if it did end up causing marrow-leaking wounds in the process.

Blue opened his mouth to answer, only to have the sharp smell of drawn marrow and his friend's surprised gasp completely derail his train of thought. "Oh no! I told you to stop that!" He puffed his cheeks at his friend before taking his hand and wiping it gently with the same damp napkin from before that he'd tucked in his pocket. And just as before, he leaned down and kissed at the wounds, letting his face linger a little longer this time as his thumb ran over one of those long, slender fingers. Once he realized what he was doing, he released the other's hand and quickly moved to grab his basket and start for the door. "Let's get these put up and we can talk about the whole registration process while relaxing on the couch, alright?" He moved out of the door and held it open for his friend, though for some reason he was finding it difficult to look him in the face at the moment, instead choosing to stare at his boots as they scuffed a bit at the floor, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like his face was on fire.

A flush of shame covered his cheekbones as Blue scolded him, the way he looked making him feel even more ashamed of starting up the destructive picking. Each green-glowing kiss had him feeling a bit less self conscious of it, the rubbing thumb feeling soothing after the sting of sharp talon-points. Taking his lead, Boss picked up his basket too, moving past so that the door would click shut, looking around, as if to make sure the coast was clear, before starting back up the steps. He did not want to risk running into any more humans right now. He was stressed enough as it was, and even an amicable meeting would probably having him scraping at himself again. The scars on his neck felt like they were prickling and warm, and he stopped at what he recalled was the right apartment door, glad when Blue came up and opened it as well, glad to be assured he would not be encountering anything but other monsters for now. Actually... somehow the place felt welcoming, an underlying hum of comfort and reassurance. Not sure where to put the basket, he opted to just place it alongside the couch, taking a seat and trying not to let him mind linger on negative thoughts. If Blue and his brother and many other monsters were already registered, then obviously it wasn't something -too- drastic, or unreasonable. Perhaps he was jsut being paranoid. It wasn't as if the humans wanted them to bear thier souls and every waking memory they had... he assumed it was more for the fact of knowing where they were supposed to be, or if they had family, or who to get in contact with if anything happened...


	7. Chapter 7

Once they were inside, Blue immediately got to work putting the laundry away, even taking Boss's basket once he was done with his own. With that chore taken care of, he came back out to the living room with his guests clothing in his arms. "Maybe once we get through the registration process and you start working, we can help you find some... less conspicuous clothing." He chuckled and grinned at the other skeleton before setting the clothing on the coffee table and taking a seat close to Boss. "When we go to get you registered, I'm sure we can just tell them that you're our cousins and you just took longer to come out of the Underground. There's still some monsters down there and they don't have documentation on all of them, so it wouldn't be too farfetched of a story. It'll sound more plausible than the truth, anyways." He chuckled again and curled his socked feet up on the cushion beneath him as he got comfortable and let his skull sink into the back of the couch. "Once you're an official Surface monster... would you like to come work with me? I mean, if you're interested in that type of work. It's a lot like sentry duty back in the Underground.... except they won't let me set up any puzzles, which has made it infinitely more boring... so I'd understand if you'd rather find something more interesting."

Well, that was a lot less stressful than he'd imagined it would be... and setting them up as cousins would explain their similarities, though he wondered just how many red-magic monsters even existed here. It could likely be bluffed away, though it did give him a bit of pause when he considered it. While Blue got comfortable, he shifted a bit, trying to get used to sitting so near someone else all the time. It wasn't unpleasant, just... very new. Even he and his brother gave each other space, but he didn't mind too much. Hearing Blue's offer, he shrugged a moment, actually feeling at a loss. "I don't know, to be honest. I... might have some difficulty still, around humans..." he admitted, rubbing along one humerus, if only to keep from picking at his scarring. He looked down at his friend, though, trying to not seem like he didn't want to consider it. "I might enjoy it, though. What all do you do, usually? I know malls are usually rather large, aren't they? That would be... a lot of people..."

"Well, most monsters are given night jobs... or seek them out just because they don't want to be around a lot of humans. We rarely see anyone other than the clean up staff and the other security guards. Just like in the Underground, we're on the look out for invading humans." He shot Boss a wink before tyring to think of something interesting from the job. "There was one night when a pesky raccoon got into the mall and started trying to eat all of the trash. You should have heard Papy scream when he came across it. It echoed!" He covered his face with his hand as he chuckled. "I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard in my life!" He let out a sigh as he calmed down and got a far-away dreamy look in his eyes as his thoughts turned to his brother. "He's made the job a lot more fun, but..." He turned that bright gaze up to his new friend's face once more. "I bet it'd be even more fun if I had you around, too!"

He should have realized that sooner, since the other Papyrus -was- at work, and he felt a slight smile as that little skele laughed, a moment of seeing that distant look in those eyelights making him curious. When thye turned up to him, and he said that, Boss felt a dusting of rose across his cheekbones that he couldnt quite explain. Looking down at the other monster, he considered it for a moment, shifting a little more, before he heard a few loud snores echo out of Blue's room, followed by Dude stalking out with his tail up. Prancing his way over to them, he sat and looked up at Blue, giving him a demanding meow as one paw went up to hook claws into his pantsleg and tug just enough to attract more attention. Boss could hear a door slam shut at the bottom of the stairwell, echoing up to them.

The sight of that sharp face blushing did something to his soul that he couldn't quite explain... and he couldn't tear his eyelights away until that pesky furball was in his lap and distracting him. "Ugh. What do you want now?" But his question was answered with the slam of the door, his face lighting up as he looked over at their own front door with a hppy gasp. "Papy's home!!" He looked gleeful for a minute before his expression turned a bit more alarmed. "Papy's home! I should probably go explain things to him before he gets in here. Excuse me for a minute, Bossy." He let Dude jump from his lap as he got up and headed for the door to slip out and take a deep breath. How was he even going to explain this? He was trying to think of a good way to ease him into it as he walked down, nearly bumping into his brother on the stairs before he grinned brightly up at him. "Papy! Welcome home! Guess what I found today?!"

Boss sat there waiting, looking more confused as the other monster darted off. He fidgeted on the couch for him to get back, not noticing the feline that trailed after the small skele. Out in the stairwell, Papyrus stopped up as Sans seemed to block him from going up more, rubbing his sockets and nosebone with one hand. "Bro, c'mon, I'm not in the mood..." he murmured, looking more haggard than usual from his extra hours, though he tried not to sound too grumpy. He'd had to waste a lot of energy on the last shift, replacing his magic wards without anyone noticing what he was up to, lest he get bothered with pesky questions and explainations of what he was doing. Didn't help that they'd had to switch another of the usual day guards into the evening shift, too, and this guy had been a piece of work. "I had ta deal with Steph, Sans, you know she's stuck up her own ass," he noticed his cat behind Sans when Dude gave a plaintive mew, and sighed again.

"Language." He puffed his cheeks but didn't look nearly as peeved as usual, noting just how tired his brother looked tonight. "I'm sorry to hear that, Papy, but this is super important. So... I know you're super into the sciency stuff so you'll probably find this really cool, but I made these new friends today and they're, um..." He looked at Papyrus as they ascended the stairs together, waiting until they got to the door to finish his thought. "They're us... from some different dimension or something. It's really crazy, I know, but they're really nice, so... pleeeease don't freak out, okay?" He looked up at Papy with those big, pleading eyes that he knew his brother couldn't say no to, feeling his soul flutter nervously as he wondered just how he would react to meeting Boss.

Being scolded didn't have as much impact as it would if he weren't so tired, and he shrugged as they headed up, his hands in the pockets of his dark hoodie, pulled on over his uniform, already looking forward to stripping the damn clothes off. But with Sans stressing the importance of his discovery today, his big brother tried to focus on what he was saying. Maybe it was a really sciencey place for them to all go have lunch sometime, recalling he'd said something about that. He'd have to let Muff know, see when they could afford it, too. They had grocery shopping to do soon, if he remembered right. At the door, when Sans was looking up at him, he paused, looking down as if he thought he hadn't heard him right. He was jsut super tired, was all. "Okay, now I know you're pullin' my leg bone, bro. Why would-" his question was cut off when he opened the door, having been following Dude with his gaze. When the fluffy white cat leapt up on a very familiar-looking monster's lap. Dressed in his torn band shirt and one of his pairs of sweatpants, he could almost mistake the other skeleton for himself, though the vivid scarring and red eyelights really made that difficult. "Sans," he said, his voice low and questioning the universe itself, though he didn't say anything else. He just stared, holding the doorknob and getting this... strange vibe, creeping up his spine. Boss looked like he was having a similar sort of mental crisis, though he'd looked away when Papyrus had spoken, and was focusing on his that feline was pawing at him, almost like digging at the fabric.

"Papy...?" He squeezed in past his taller brother to stand between the two, looking panicked as he tried to think of what to do to keep everyone calm... even if he did seem to be the most stressed at the moment. "I, um... I met Red... the other Sans... a-at a really good restaurant earlier and he told me all about his universe and how they ended up here and Papy, they didn't have anywhere to stay!" He looked pleadingly up at his brother, praying he wouldn't make him kick them out. "And they're really nice!" He moved closer to Boss and looked at him with starry eyes. "Boss even helped me with the laundry earlier! And suggested an herb for my spaghetti sauce next time I make it. They..." He looked from Boss to his brother and took a few steps closer to the latter. "They can stay.... right?"

That pleading little voice snapped him out of his little lock-up, blinking before turning his gaze down at those big blue begging eyes. He seemed like he had no idea what Sans was saying, as if he'd suddenly forgot how to understand language and intent. Kinda like he'd had a ahrd reboot and was slowly getting back up to normal speed. "Okay, I'm way too tired for this," he said, his voice kind of hollow and distant. Papyrus didn't even look at his doppelgange as he made his way to the kitchen, tossing his hoodie on the back of a chair and getting busy with the plate of spaghetti Sans had made up for him. Dude slid off Boss' lap to go beg for his own food. Boss looked at Blue, gaze questioning as well, though he seemed almost afraid to speak. Not in the sense of being afraid of Papyrus, but just... like if he did, it would somehow make things go from an unsteady and tentative maybe, to absolutely not. Dude was gobbling up the good bits of his food, while Papyrus sat with half-warmed pasta and sauce, too ready to just go to bed to care if it was warmed up all the way or not.

"O-...oh..." He looked crestfallen as Papy showed such little interest in what was by far the coolest thing he'd ever discovered. He moved towards the kitchen, perring over at Boss for a moment before looking to his brother with a softer smile. "Well, if you want to just go to bed, we can talk more about this tomorrow..." When the food was gone, Sans was there to whisk away his plate and scrub it off so that all the dishes were done for the night, then returned to his brother to rub at his shoulder bones, hoping to de-stress the other as much as he could. "I'm sorry... for stressing you out even more with this. Go get some sleep, Papy." He leaned forwards and kissed the back of his brother's skull with a soft smile before releasing him and moving back to the couch to reclaim his seat, his eyes staring at his knees thoughtfully as he tried to figure out how to handle the whole situation.

Papyrus ate without a hitch, and once the plate was out of his way, his face made aquaintance with the tabletop, mumbling to himself. Dude was up there too, ince Sans had gone back to the other room, and pawed at the skeleton's head with a prodding meow. "Yeah, ok," he muttered, sliding up and barely making his way through the house without aid of a hand sliding along the wall, going to his room, stripping everything off, and falling into bed. His cat pranced in and made himself comfortable to the side of his ribs, purring as his tail flicked over his face.  
Back in the main room, Boss seemed at a loss when Blue came back so upset. Once the other monster had taken himself to bed, he focused better on his friend, taking several moments of hesitation before he scooted closer. A hand hovered in hesitation, then went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't say no," he said, hoping it would at least let his friend unwind, then remembered, "did you still want to go look at stars with me?" Boss moved a smidge closer, his fingers giving a very slight squeeze on that shoulder, before sliding just a bit down towards his scapula, resting against the fabric, "you don't have to, I mean, if you'd rather... just sit here, or be by yourself." If he did, the monster figured he'd be alright with leaning his back against the bed his brother was using, to give Blue some space. He didn't know exactly how to make his friend feel better, and he wondered exactly when he'd decided that they were friends. Maybe when he decided to trust him enough to be so close to him. Boss shifted again, until his legs were right up against that slighty chubby hip. "It'll be okay," he offered, which, even if this other Papyrus didn't want them around, it really would be okay. They had some indication of how to get things to work out for them, even if they would have a difficult time of it. It was better than the clueless wandering his older brother had been doing, which, now that he thought about it, seemed as if it'd been far more dangerous than he'd imagined.

At first the familiar touching had him tense a bit, just from how unexpected it was, but after a few moments he was leaning towards the other, letting his body touch just a bit more as he grinned from earhole to earhole. "Let's go look at some stars, Bossy! I can show you my favorite constellation and all the other ones that I can remember." He felt oddly reluctant to leave the couch, relishing the physical contact, but eventually he found it in himself to scoot, pressing a hand to Boss's leg as he pushed himself up off the couch and reached over to take the hand that had been resting on him. "Come on, I'll show you the way. Oh wait, we're taking a blanket up there, too. Go ahead and get your shoes on and I'll be right back!" He let the hand slip from his grasp as he turned to head to the hall and open a closet to dig out a nice big blanket they could share if it got too cold. He trotted victoriously back to the door and slipped on his boots before slipping out and heading for the stairs, waiting for Boss to catch up before heading further up until they reached the top where a rather worn looking door stood guard. He reached a hand over to jiggle the handle a bit before pushing and watching as it swung open easily. "Ta da!" He let his friend pass first before walking out onto the roof with those starry eyes sparkling as he looked to the sky. It was a beautiful night with just enough moonlight to make the roof a bit more visible. Sans moved over to a bench and dumped the blanket on it before moving back to Boss and taking his hand to pull him towards a specific spot. He looked around the sky, perplexed for a minute, then bouncing excitedly as he pointed towards a line of three close stars. "There it is! That one's called Orion's belt! I can find it every time I'm outside! Isn't it pretty?"

Boss was glad to have given the other monster something to cheer him up, pulling his boots on as he disappeared into the hall, then following along within arm's reach most of the time. Up on the roof, he stood at the doorway and just stared at the beautiful sky, feeling himself smile a bit as he took in the stars. It took having Blue lead him around to move at all, following without looking down, except when he realized he was pointing. He shifted his glance down, then followed the direction he was pointing, listening as he mentioned the name of the line of stars. He nodded, his voice stolen for a bit as he just couldn't imagine how anything could be quite as wonderful, even the sun. He didn't move unless Blue directed, gazing up and holding his hand. Nothing else bothered him right now, no worries, none of the pain and broken souls left behind. Just the inky blue, dotted and scattered with stars and guarded by a waning moon. By the time he even realized he was sitting down, Blue was snugged up against him, like on the couch, and he tugged a corner of the blanket a little more snug around his shoulder, feeling the cold now that his mind wasn't just blanked out in enjoyment. "All of it is so... beautiful," Boss said in a hushed tone, as if the stars would fade away from speaking. He could see the tinge of pink and orange along the western edge of the sky, enough to make the moon shy away more, being shrouded by the growing brightness.

Blue could feel his face heating up as they sat together and he was becoming increasingly aware as to why. While Boss watched the sky, the smaller skele watched him. His sharp face, full of scars and stories of past pains, was lit up with wonder and it made Blue's soul ache in a way that made him want to hug the other skeleton. He blinked and peered over at the chest pressed against his cheek, his arms giving a slight squeeze around the lanky skeleton's waist. He'd... actually hugged him. He hadn't even known this monster for a day and yet he found himself so... attracted to him. He felt as comfortable with Boss as he did his brother... maybe it was the physical similarities? There was no denying they were in essence the same monster, but his new friend was so different. His smile softened as he cuddled up a bit more with Boss and looked up at the stars and felt more at peace than he had in a long, long time. "This... its much nicer looking at the stars, while... well, like this... with you." He tried to ignore the fact that he could feel his face burning, but he just couldn't. Instead, he buried it into Boss's chest and grinned.

Boss was mesmerized by the night sky, even when the sun began peeking up over the edge of town and the so very distant trees one could hardly make out. But when Blue spoke again, hugged in close to him, the lanky monster's attention dropped from the stars and down to the little blue skeleton. The smile, just a little hidden by how Blue was burrowed against his chest, in snug against that tattered, comfortably worn shihrt, and he shifted his arm to hug him in a little more, pulling his heels up against his rump, curling just a bit more around the other. "It's the... best time I've ever had. Thank you, Blue," he said in a soft voice, feeling how calm his soul had grown, almost literally overnight. Just in Blue's presence. "We should get some rest, though," he added after it was getting light enough that birds were calling without much pause, and the sounds of the humans below were drifting up to break the peace as well. Boss could feel the way all ths noise was starting to tightened his nerve and undo the relaxation the night had given them. "Perhaps I could get my brother to start looking into the... um... registration."

The sounds of the town waking up with the sun always felt like they were breaking some sort of spell and from what he could sense of Boss's soul, he was likely feeling the same way. "Well, I don't know about your brother, but mine likes to sleep as late as he possibly can, so... maybe we can just watch a movie and... m-maybe do... more of... this? Just... you know, on the couch." He felt his soul pulsing nervously for some reason. It usually only did that when he saw or heard something he wasn't supposed to. It was rather exciting! He was slow to remove himself from the other, letting his gaze linger on the sharp face above him until he stood and started gathering the blanket back up, turning his eyes instead to the mass of cloth in his arms as they made their way towards the door. "I can help you with the process, too... I had to get me and Papy registered pretty much all by myself. He wasn't really a fan of it, but... I can understand why the humans would want to know who's living on the surface. They already do the same thing with other humans, so it's pretty normal, really." He watched Boss move through the door and followed after him down the stairs and back towards the apartment. "I just... I wish they were a little more welcoming. Their ancestors locked us Underground for ages. I don't think they need to apologize necessarily, but... A little less hostility would be nice." He looked over his companion as a thought occured to him. He usually did well with humans since he was small and adorable, but Boss... He looked like a monster that would hurt someone. He wondered if he would under the right circumstances. Even if he wouldn't, how would Blue react to seeing someone hurt him? Or even just be mean to him? His hands clenched hard into the blanket and he moved a little closer to his friend. "I'm going to do everything I can to make your new life a good one, Bossy. I'll do whatever I can to help you and your brother." He unlocked their door and let Boss in first before moving inside and locking it behind them, kicking off his boots before moving to the couch to plop down and let the blanket drape over his head and the back of the couch, his legs curling up against him until everything was hidden beneath that warm piece of cloth.

He tipped his head a bit, consdiering that yes, Red likely would take every ounce of sleep he could get. And he couldn't blame him, really. He wasn't even sure if his brother -had- slept in the sense of resting, putting himself to the point of exhaustion most days. Even before they'd gotten here, and both of their paranoia had sent them into survival mode. Boss only thought he might be able to sleep now because of just how at -ease- this other monster had put him, in the space of a handful of hours. Red certainly hadn't passed up the chance to get some real sleep in an actual bed the moment it presented itself. Following his friend, he didn't say much, listening to and agreeing with Blue. It didn't seem too much to ask... to give them a chance. They didn't want to fight, hell Boss knew he didn't want to fight anymore. He'd been lied to and he knew it now... the humans were much stronger than any monster ever could be, even with the magic they possessed. They just wanted a chance. Several generations of monster had been born and grown up without sun or stars, not knowing what the world really looked like. They'd been exiled and imprisoned. By the time they were back in the apartment - tiny and, now that he was being any degree of critical, old and worn - and he felt a surge of resentment towards the ones who prevented his kind, especially the little skelton who had been nothing but welcoming and good, from real, decent homes. He heard Blue promise to help him, and in return, he felt that same desire. To make what this wonderful little monster deserved happen. When he disappeared under the blanket, Boss didn't hesitate this time. He shifted over to the couch, nudging in close and lifting the blanket to look at those namesake eyelights. "Do you want to be alone, Blue?" he asked, even though he hoped, perhaps even knew, the answer was no. He just didn't want to assume.

He actually snorted a little when the taller asked if he wanted solitude. Of course not. He wanted the opposite. He'd felt so alone ever since Papy had started dating Muffet, so now that he had that sense of being content in the presence of another, he was going to cling to it. Metaphorically and physically. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him a nice tight squeeze, then leaned over to grab the remote from the coffee table so he could find something to watch while they enjoyed each other's company. He stopped at some old black and white Western and was completely drawn into it for a minute until he felt Boss shift and he snapped out of it with a blush, putting the volume relatively low before scooting back against the taller skele with a happy little sigh. "No, I... I don't want to be alone. I don't think I ever want to be alone again." He stared off at the television for a few long, silent minutes before turning to face Boss with a warm smile. "Everything I've done tonight, I've done before you got here, but... This has been a fantastic night, just from you being here with me. I think... I really like being around you, Boss. Papyrus... You know... I guess I never really asked this before, but..." he got distracted as he found that his hand had started playing with the other's. "Do you like me calling you Boss, or... would you rather I called you something else?"

He let the smaller get comfortable, feeling very little in the way of awkwardness from his attentions. There was the small tinge of it, just from how new it was to him to be this close to anyone at all, but it wasn't unpleasant enough ot want to shift away. Just a small thing, that he wasn't going to let get in the way of their enjoyment. He was somewhat watching the greyscale show, almost amazed at how clear the picture was, but considering it was aboveground and not jacked from a remote signal, that was to be expected. "I... I'm used to Boss," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish at the fact. His brother sometimes called him Paps, or by his real name, but... something about the nickname that had been more of that defensive cover from their world... it felt more natural to him. Less that it was for his ego, and for the fact it had, in a sense, kept them both alive in many circumstances. "And... I mean, you don't -have- to, but... if you like calling me that, too..." He looked away a moment, a flush of pale red along his cheekbones, clearing his throat as his hand tightened just a bit around those fingers playing with his own, "I like it."

"I like it, too." "He watched that face go through varying shades of red and he decided they were all spectacular to look at."You look 'in-charge' enough to own that title." He let his gaze sweep over that sharp, handsome face and let one hand reach up to stroke along a few scars. "You look big and scary... and by the sound of it you were back in your world." He let the other hand lace with Boss's fingers as he snuggled closer, one knee resting on the other's leg until he was practically sitting in his lap. "I'm glad you're not like that here, though. I'm... glad you feel safe enough not to be like that here. Even to be relaxed enough for... this." He let his free hand rest on his friend's shoulder as he turned his face and nuzzled it happily against his arm. "I really like..." His gaze lifted until it met the other's, letting it linger as he let a warm smile soften his already fluffy features. "I really like you, Bossy. Everything's felt so new and hectic, but then you came along and just being around you feels... peaceful. And safe and familiar and... I could definitely get used to this. Every day even. If... y-you'd want to hang out with me that much, that is." He turned away, suddenly feeling bashful over his forwardness, hoping he didn't seem as pathetically clingy and pushy as he felt. His leg shifted a bit more into Boss's lap as he fought the urge to simply curl up in it and go to sleep on him... Oh, but it did sound appealing.

Blue's comment on his name had the larger monster look away with a flush of almost-shyness, but if he was honest, he was glad to hear his reasoning. The hand at his face didn't even have him flinch this time, though he did turn his gaze back down to those softer eyelights as that leg moved up higher, as he cuddled up close and just made the most adorable faces. Boss knew what he meant, the feeling of almost serenity that came over him when he was with this doppelganger of his older brother. They were so different, and in their own ways, gave him much different feelings of calm and safety. He turned Blue's face back, waiting until he looked back up at him to answer his concern. "I think I would, Blue," Boss said, tipping his head a bit before his grip pulled the smaller form up into his lap. His legs curled back up again, letting them be snug with one another again, tugging the blanket into place and tucking it around the two of them, "would you mind if I took a nap? It... has been a long night, and," Boss paused, leaning down a bit to brush the slightest hint of a skelekiss against the top of that little skull and leave his face there, "I'm glad I got to spend ti with you."

The stars in his eyes put the ones outside to shame as Boss showed him every bit of affection he was craving. He snuggled the blanket up even more around them as he curled up against Boss, letting his hand rest on the other's ribs as he tried to relax... He was finding it a bit difficult at the moment when his soul was racing harder than it ever had in his chest. What was this thrilling new sensation and why did it feel so good? The feel of that little skelekiss had him blushing furiously as he gripped that t-shirt in his hand and hid his face against his chest, trying to keep the goofy grin on his face a secret. "Heeehehe... that's not a proper goodnight kiss, Bossy." He tipped his head up and pressed smooth teeth to sharp, letting it linger before he leaned back with a shy, yet... almost smug little smile on his face. "Sweet dreams." Trying not to turn into a squealy mess, he let out a sigh and nuzzled his face against his new friend's collarbone before tucking his face into the crook of his neck and letting those sockets flutter shut as he yawned.

His own soul was racing as the other skeleton looked back up at him after having seemed to hide, having been worried about him feeling overwhelmed by the sudden increase in affection. When he pressed that kiss to his fangs, Boss felt a shiver up his spine that didn't end when the contact did. His ruby eyelights shone, watching as that face made him want another kiss, though he did know he was getting very tired. As Blue tucked into the side of his neck, he shifted to keep him there, hooding his own sockets shut to start dozing off, feeling himself clam and relaxed, more than he had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus groaned as his phone alarms were all going off, screaming at him that he needed to get up and get ready, slapping his hand against it with a bunch of muttering groans. The feline curled on the back of his shoulders purred louder, kneading into the blanket over the bone ad he made soft little meows when the alarms went silent. "Dude, c'mon," he murmured, reaching back to rub one of the stretched-out little furry legs, getting his fingers swatted in the process. Chuckling to himself at the attention, the lanky skeleton slid his hand along the cat before it got to its paws and hopped off the bed, tail flicking as he made his way over to jump on Red, meowing at him.

The feel of that furry tail tickled at his nosebone and made him grin in his sleep, his hand reaching over to scritch along that silky soft back as a dirty little chuckle escaped him. "Hehehe, mornin' gorgeous." Scarlet lights peeked out past opening sockets, that charming smirk turning sour at the sight of Dude's asshole presented right in in his face. "Augh! What the fuck, cat?" He glared and shoved the cat away before turning over to go back to sleep, only to have the cat continue meowing at him until he finally sat up, looking like he'd barely rested at all. He yawned and stretched and finally slid out of the bed with his dopplegangers pajamas wrinkled and slightly twisted from all of his tossing and turning, deciding he could probably see if there was anything to help him wake up in the kitchen. As he passed through the living room, he stopped halfway through, his face looking like he couldn't quite understand what he was seeing. Was that Boss... curled up with that doe-eyed version of himself? A hand lifted to cover his mouth as he backed away into the hall and turned to head back to Blue's room, waiting until he had the door closed behind him to let his hand fall to his shirt, gripping it tightly as he tried to process how he felt about this. Did Boss really trust the kid so much to just let him... just let him sleep in his lap like that? Boss? The brother who was always so guarded and witholding of affection of any sort back home? He'd never felt a jealousy this strong in his life and he wasn't sure he could handle it. No. No, he could. This was a new life. A new place that worked different from their world. Maybe... Maybe he could learn to be more affectionate, too? With a heavy sigh, he finally emerged from the room, stopping when he heard the movement of someone waking up on the other side of what he assumed was Blue's brother's door. He contemplated a moment before knocking gently against the wood to see if there was an answer.

Being shoved away did little to deter the feline, and he continued to curl around and about Red's legs as he walked, purring loud enough to be heard without a problem. When he paused, he stood between those bony legs and looked up, curious about what he problem was. He tipped his head as the other disappeared, turning in place to watch as that door shut. When the other re-emerged, he was going to continue his leg-weaving work, though quietly watched more as he knocked on Paps' door. The knock had the lanky monster curious, looking over as he was barely getting his stupid boxers on to get dressed for work. Sans would've said somethin of he was knocking, maybe he wasn't feelin great today or somethin. Likely the place he'd found, maybe it wasn't so good after all. "Ya alright bro?" he said, just as he cracked the door open. The monster in front of him was, in many ways, Sans, but he was very much not his brother. There was no way the scarred, gold-toothed skeleton in front of him was his baby brother, despite being dressed in his pajamas. Then he remembered that Sans had said something to him last night about... there being more of them. Thate weren't them, but were. "Oh fuck, sorry man," Papyrus muttered, rubbing his head, "fuck'n... Sans said yer him? Like... ugh, it's too early for this shit, I need some fuck'n coffee," he finally gave up, flinging the door open to make his way past the other monster, showing his messy room off without so much as a hitch in his step as he made his way to the kitchen, then stopped as he saw himself again. The himself that wasn't him, bundled up on the couch with his little brother in his lap. He whirled and looked at the other short skeleton, his voice a low hiss. "The fuck, man?" he said, quietly enough to attempt to not wake the other two, but loud enough that he knew the other Sans would hear him, "he said you guys only showed up last night, why are they cuddled up like that?"

"Heh, that's actually what I was comin' to ask about. Wasn't sure if you guys had any or not and didn't wanna go diggin' through your shit." He followed along as the other headed for the kitchen, stopping short as his brother's much calmer doppleganger seemed to be having the same reaction, which just stirred up the old feelings. "I know, right?! Boss never... He just... He doesn't do somethin' like that. What the shit?" He rubbed hard at his sockets as he fought the urge to go back to bed. "Fuck coffee, man. You got anything stronger?" He moved past the lanky monster and moved to the kitchen to start looking through their shit to see if he could find a bit of booze and if not, then coffee. "To be honest, I kinda thought your brother was like... super innocent or some shit. Never thought, ah... never thought I'd see the day where someone actually seduced someone as tightassed as him."

"Fuck'n," he started, his tone saying a lot of what he thought about that statement, but he went right for the high cabinet and pulled down a bottle of vodka, sloshing it a moment to make sure it wasn't empty. "Goddamn if I know, buddy. He's not like, a kid or nothin," he started, going over to the coffeepot to start his brew putting the bottle on the counter. He planned on making his coffee a little stronger today, but he knew if he was going to work, he needed to -not- smell like booze. He was glad the kitchen would make it a little easier to talk, but Papyrus still kept his voice low as the pot started brewing. "Just, fuck, it was just -yesterday-. Took him forever to get over Muffy stay'n over, let alone bein nice to 'er." He pushed his mug over to give the cream in it a shot of vodka, looking at the other monster. "Fuckn... how did you even -get- here? Shouldn't like, the universes not fuck'n interact or some shit? The fuck happened to where you were?"  
"I don't fuckin'... waitwaitwait... Muffy? As in, like, Muffet? Ha! Fuckin' sweet, dude. She's hot as shit. Almost too creepy for my taste, but that's just my 'verse's version of her. She's probably cute as a button here." He grinned and waited for the coffee to finish before grabbing a mug, filling it halfway with coffe and the rest was that sweet burning liquor. Once he was seated at their little table and feeling a bit more at home, he took a long drink and thought to himself. "Well, there was this fuckin' time machine, right? Kept workin' on it thinkin', ya know, I'd go back in time before shit got as bad as it did and try to make the world a better place for monsters or whatever. Turns out it works better crossin' space versus time. Instead o' movin' forwards or backwards, we kinda just moved... sideways. And ended up here. And here is really fuckin' nice, lemme tell ya." He stopped talking to take a nice long drink of his spiked coffee, relaxing as he felt a familiar tingle running along the back of his neck. "Sorry for just kinda crashin' in on your place. And for like... Boss gettin' all cuddly with yer bro." he peered over at the door, his brows furrowing for a moment. "It's still fuckin' weirdin' me out."

He had to chuckle as the other monster shared the sentiment about his girlfriend, taking his big mug of breakfast over to the table as well, taking several sips to make sure he'd measured right - too much and he'd have it on his breath. Luckily, he had, so he kept drinking along with what seemed to be his metaphoric double in spirit, though not in being. "Heh, Muff's damn amazing, man. Hopefully this isn't too damn weird for her." After listening to his explaination, he shrugged a shoulder. "Eh, I mean, prolly a lot worse things coulda happened, so," Papyrus finished off his coffee with a long gulp waving a hand, though he agreed about the weirdness. He got up and filled the mug with more coffee, using a good dose of honey to make sure any trace of alcohol was hidden, and putting the bottle away so Sans wouldn't suspect him of sneaking a drink. When he got back to the table, he realized what -else- was weird. "He's usually up by now too," he muttered, looking over at the doorway, too many weird thoughts trying to tell him what all could have the little skeleton too tired to be awake right now.  
Boss was getting fidgety, not because his brother and doppelganger were making bothersome noise, but because the combination of not being used to how comfortably cuddly he was with the other monster, and because he was getting too warm. He was reluctant to leg go, though, because it was just so damn nice. The larger skeleton shifted, leaning his face more into the crook of the other's neck, trying to avoid ending their blanknet-swathed embrace.

"Huh. Boss usually is, too... hell, I've never seen him sleep for more than like... ten minutes." He finished his coffe and set his mug on the table, contemplating it a bit before looking at the door to the living room. "Do ya think they like... y'know... fucked?"

Papyrus spat out the coffee that had barely made its way into his throat, coughing until he could breathe again. His voice groaned out, holding his brow with one hand. "Stars fuckn damnit it man, I was try'n to NOT think about that. Thanks."

One socket cracked open when he felt the lankier skeleton shift against him, that bright blue light sliding over to see him nestling his face in the crook of his neck, the sight making his soul flutter. His arms wrapped tightly around his friend, hugging him tightly before sliding a hand up to pet along the back of his skull and his neck. He's so precious! Stars lit his sockets as he turned his face and nuzzled it against one fo those sharp cheekbones as he whispered sweetly near his earhole. "Booooossyyyyy~! It's time to wake up. Um... I think our brothers got up before us." And didn't even cook breakfast. Lazybones. He shifted the blanket further around the two of them, basking in the warmth as he started shifting his face slowly into Boss' neck, planting tingling little skelekisses along it before grinning and wiggling excitedly in his lap. "Ugh. I've never wanted to not get out of bed this badly before. It feels strange."

The snug hold, paired with the petting, had the larger monster squeeze his sockets tighter, only to have them almost flutter open when those gentle kisses went up along his vertebrae. Once he was freed from the attention, even the wriggling couldnt compare to the sweetness that had been given to him. He didn't want it to stop. "It does, but... stars Blue," he murmured, nuzzling into that little neck again, arms tightening a little more, then he sighed, turning his gaze over to those soft-hued eyelights, "we should make those lazybones do more than sit around. If your brother is anything like mine, nothing's been done." He didn't let go of that other monster yet, thought, giving it another minute or so before tugging the blanket away and unfolding his legs to the floor.

Red couldn't help snorting and letting out a hearty string of laughter at the other's reaction. He could imagine why it'd weird him out with some sugary sweet little brother like that. "Sorry, Stretch, I figured we were both thinkin' it. Really though, I doubt it. Pretty sure Boss is still... y'know... inexperienced. I can't see him just hoppin' in bed straight away with someone like that. A fuckin' 'nother version of me to boot. His brother. I mean, I know I'm sexy as hell and all, but damn. Gotta draw a line somewhere." He shuddered a bit at the thought, but looked almost sad when he figured the other wasn't looking his way.

"Thats so reassuring," Papyrus deadpanned, having gotten up to snag the dishcloth to wipe up his sugary mess, missing the look Red made when his back was turned. He sopped up the worst of it, not really getting the full mess, but he knew his brother did a throrough wipe down of the kitchen before work - he kept the place pretty spotless, even if it did take a good chunk of change to keep his cleaning supplies stocked. It kept him happy, and he didn't complain too often anymore about Papyrus' own smoking and drinking habits if he wasn't lacking any of his own essentials as well. "So goddamn weird."

"Good luck. I can't make my brother do anything. The more I try the more stubborn he gets. I usually have to trick him or just let him get to a mood where he wants to do it." His body moved almost automatically as Boss shifted his legs down, his own shorter limbs bracing on either side of that lanky lap as his arms braced over the broad shoulders of his new friend. There was a soft blush on his face as he looked at Boss, feeling a strange tingle that seemed to run from his toes to the tip of his skull and before he could stop to think about it, he leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to those sharp fangs as his arms wrapped a bit more snug around his neck. He shifted his face down and away as a heavier blush crept over his features. "S-sorry... I... I don't know what's come over me."

The larger skeleton gave a huff, as if he knew both of the older siblings would, in their own ways, eventually give in and do as they were harped at to do. Though Boss knew his own brother usually made sure to do anything so half assed that he'd just go back and redo it himself, but it was the principle of the matter, not how well it was done. His thoughts were pushed aside when that little body was snug against him, hugging at his hips and neck, and when that kiss came in, he leaned into it just a bit. Just as that blushing face moved away, he got up the courage to slide a hand up to the flushed blue cheek, tipping his head back up for another, slightly longer skelekiss. "It's okay," Boss said in a soft, hopeful voice, "I like it... when you..." he made his own rosy flush, eyelights darting away as his shyness came back full force. His fingers curled away a bit, making an almost imperceivable noise in his throat as he kept thinking about it. Everything was humming and warm and Boss wanted to cool off while also stay right there in that comforting hold.

"Tch. You're fuckin' tellin' me." With a grunt, he lifted form his seat and took the mug to the sink, rinsing it out before setting it in the bottom and looking towards the door again. It wouldn't hurt to just check on them, right? He moved over to the door, looking casual as could be as he leaned against the door frame just in time to see Boss pulling the smaller version of himself up into a kiss that had his soul racing and tearing and hurting in ways he didn't even know it was capable of. He wasn't sure when he'd ended up back in the kitchen, but when his lights finally came back to their sockets, he found himself in his seat, clutching at his shirt right above that pounding soul. "What... the fuck?"

He looked at the other monster, who seemed to have gone blank or a minute, and he kept put, standing in the kitchen, looking between Red and the seperation between them and their younger brothers, then back to Red. "Do I even wanna know?" Papyrus asked.

"Bossy..." He whispered against those sharp fangs as he felt his soul swelling inside his chest. He liked Boss. A lot. And... it seemed his friend liked him, too. He was starting to understand so much that he'd missed when he saw couple acting strangely together. Something about Boss had him wanting to do all kinds of things that might be considered... uncharacteristic for him. "Will you stay with me? I... I've never felt like this and... I don't want it to stop." He tore his gaze away as the kitchen seemed to go almost eerily quiet for a moment. "Though... we should probably get up to go make breakfast." Something that he'd jump at before and yet... he didn't want to leave his spot and even let his body sink further against that lanky body, his face nuzzling up close to his ear. "Maybe we'll do more of this again later. Preferrably when our brothers aren't keeping tabs on us." He looked towards the kitchen door and poofed his cheeks before finally starting to pull away from the much larger skele.

He couldn't help but feel just the same way that smaller skeleton felt, even though neither of them said it out loud. Like they were in this perfect wavelength that no one else had come near before. Or, well... Boss frowned a moment as he recalled how desperately he'd wanted to have this kind of moment with... he shook his head, focusing instead on what was in front of him, those puffy cheeks looking so adorable. He let Blue go, knowing as well as he did that there was more time later to cuddle. Sitting up a bit straighter, he peered over at the kitchen doorway, then had a purring ball of fluff in his way, rubbing his furry side and hip against Boss' face. By the tim eDude let him go, he could see that everyone else was in the kitchen.

"Nah, probably not. They're, uh..." He looked towards the door and rubbed at the corners of his sockets as he sighed. "Nevermind, man. I don't... I don't wanna think about it. Too fuckin' weird."

"What's weird?" Blue popped into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face, looking around to see there were already dirtied dishes and a half-attempted clean job. His smile faltered just a bit as he sighed and headed for the handful of cookbooks on the counter, grabbing one to look for something tasty. "Hmmm, I think we have everything for omlettes! Sound good?" Without waiting for a response he went into busy mode, gathering the ingredients and setting them on the counter before consulting the book for a moment. Something felt off. He peered over at the door and waited a few moments, but when his friend failed to appear, he moved over to the door to peek in at the taller skele being accosted by the feline. As annoying as the cat was, he had to admit it was pretty adorable to watch. "Hey, Bossy! You wanna help me make some omlettes?"

When his brother appeared in the room, Papyrus just gave a noncommital shrug, already working into his thrid cup of coffee. He didn't make any attempt to respond, seeing as his brother was looking like he was getting into one of his moods. He sat quietly, though looked over as Dude made his way into the room before the blue skeleton called out to his doppelganger. Turning his head just enough to see them from the corner of his socket, he saw when the other monster made his way into the kitchen, looking like a slightly shorter, scarred and crimson version of himself. With fangs and claws. And looking decidedly less haggard, and standing straighter. Papyrus turned his eyelights back to Red, giving another tiny shrug before focusing back on his coffee. For his own part, Boss tried to not look as shy as he was suddenly feeling. Around his brother was one thing, but the other Papyrus had him a bit on edge. He wasn't sure why, but perhaps from him being larger, even though he could tell just by sight that the other was relatively harmless. But he also knew that looks were deceiving, and he just had this odd feeling anytime their eyelights met. Not the same as when he was comfortably by seeing Blue's eyelights, or secure in the presence of his brother, he couldn't place it. He shook his head mentally, instead returning to where he physically was, and giving that sweet little skele a tiny, almost barely-there, smile. It lasted only a moment, instead shifting over to the counter and starting to tap eggs open with just his claws.

"Ah heh. Y'know..." Red looked at the smaller blue skele, then towards the door and back again. "Just... you and Boss. Ya seem to be gettin' along real well. I don't think I've ever seen him take to anyone like this..." His gaze returned to the door again as his brother appeared, looking... shy? He'd only ever seen him get like around Undyne when she wasn't looking directly at him. It made his soul hurt a little to think about. "Mornin', Boss. Sleep well?" He spoke without looking into the other monster's eyes, choosing instead to turn his attention to a bit of dirt still stuck in one of his chipped fingertips.

Blue's face was flushing happily as he thought about what Red had said... It made him feel... special. When Boss entered the room, that smile was especially bright as he pranced over and led him over to the counter, letting him work at the eggs while the smaller of the two got to work expertly chopping the mix-ins and fillings. "I'd say he slept very well knowing the Magnificent Sans was there to protect him through the night." He grinned up at Boss and gave him a playful nudge with his hip, still only bumping his femur even though he was standing on his stool.

The playful nudge had him flinch minutely, shoulders tensing, but when he realized it had been Blue, the lanky monster smoothed back out, giving him another of those shy little smiles as he used a fork to whip the eggs into a bright yellow froth. Adding some of the cream and spices the other had pulled out, he had the eggs ready to go by the time everything was cut up. Boss checked the pan that had been laid out, starting a solid layer of the egg in once the butter had coated the bottom. He waited a moment before taking it off the heat enough to hold it over for Blue to add the fillings, then returned it to the stove. Once it was just right, he folded it over and waited to flip it, letting the egg and cheeses meld and seal the breakfast up. That done, he plated it and added another pad of butter ot the pan, and began the process again. By the time they'd finished, there were six full omelettes, and two got cut in half and placed atop the full ones to share equally. Pausing a moment, he seemed to notice that the other Papyrus was seated opposite his own brother, and he didn't know if he felt able gto sit like that yet. Something about the other tall monster made him uneasy, not in a way that made him want to lash out in defense, but it still had this... this oddness to them being in the same room. Did his own brother feel that way about Blue? Maybe it was form them being the same monster in the most technical of senses, even if they weren't really each other, when it got down to it.

The plates were served with a bright smile and once everybody had a fork and a napkin, he took the seat next to his brother and started eating as he felt almost ravenous. The hot peppers he'd added to one he'd wanted just for himself were beginning to heat his face up and before long his cheeks were a nice deep cyan. "Stars, Boss, these turned out great! I should have you help with breakfast every day!" He hopped up from his seat to go get a glass of milk, draining half of it before he even took his seat again.

"Heh. Every day? You're really serious about letting us stay with ya? I mean... I dunno if you, ah... you both discussed it or not yet, so..." Red's gaze looked from Blue to Stretch, then down to his food as he took an awkward bite.

"W-well, it's to help you... alternate versions of us! You've both been through so much and I wanna help. I wanna show you that... that life doesn't always have to be so hard when... when you have friends." His face was flushing for a new reason now and suddenly it was his turn to look awkward while he ate another bite of omelette, letting himself calm down before he turned those bright blue eyes up to his brother. "They can... they can stay with us, right? I know... there isn't a lot of room, but... I-I mean, if we all worked together we could find a better place for all of us. I'm sure with you and Muffet getting so serious you'll want something with more space than this little apartment. This could... it could be good for all of us, Papy."

Papyrus had eaten a little faster than usual, if nothing else but to keep his mouth busy and not have to actually answer anything yet. He hadn't looked at his own doppelganger since he'd grudgingly sat down in the only spot left, though he'd shifted just a touch closer to Red. He got it, it was all still weird and new, he probably felt some kind of anxiousness and... well if their universe was fucked up, maybe seeing that there was a place that wasn't screwed up and murder-y, he was in shock, or something. Papyrus wasn't gonna push it. Too much work, and it seemed Sans was doing a good enough job with handling that. Red was coping alright, it seemed. When His brother was insisting he participate in the conversatino, he chewed a bite of food, making the face that said "one sec, bro", and gathered his thoughts a moment. "I mean... like... I don't know if they have any other options, Sans. If they're not registered, they can't even get -work-, let alone save money fer a place..." he said, pausing as he contemplated what he'd said abotu Muffet. They really were getting more serious, and it'd be better for a lot of things if she didn't have to pay for an entire apartment on her own anymore... "Well... we can talk ta Muffy, she might not be -quite- ready ta stop bein on her own yet, but... yeah, it'll... be alright. We'll figure out when one of us can take em to get registered, too. It's on the other end of town so we can't do it on a work day.

Boss shifted the last bite of food around on ihs plate, thinking about what everyone had said. He really did want to stay, and from the sound of it, this other Papyrus wasn't getting upset at just how fast of friends the two younger monsters had become. He vaguely could recall Muffet from his universe, having only seen her once in passing, and even out in the broad 'daylight' of the Capitol, she exhuded the kind of malevolence that made weaker monsters cower. He'd done his damndest to keep his spine straight and not give her more than a cursory glance. But here, she didn't sound like anything to be afraid of. He finished his food and seemed to contemplate things for a moment before he gathered up the dishes and went to go clean them, just for something to do besides sit there feeling... awkward.

The whole room seemed a little brighter at his brother's words and in an instant Blue was out of his chair to wrap his arms around Papyrus's neck, squeezing him happily as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Papy! I'll take them to get registered! I'll even help talk to Muffet if you want!" His eyes were completely lit up with stars that were turned on Boss when he noticed the other monster gathering dishes and once he realized what he was doing, he smiled even more brightly and followed him to help clean up, a bounce still in every step. "Oh, Bossy! I'm so excited! The four of us living together! We can start looking for bigger places once we get you two registered and figure out what to do for work. But! We'll... we'll get to see each other every day! And you can s-..." His face went bright blue as his choice of words caught up with him and suddenly the plate he was scrubbing clean became increasingly interesting. "You can... sleep in my bed. With me...?" He still couldn't bring himself to lock gazes with the taller monster, his whole body feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden. "We can do more of that... cuddling and... and k-kissing. That was... that was really nice." He finally found the courage to look up, looking incredibly timid as he felt so vulnerable. What if he was being too forward? What if his new friend thought that's all he wanted from him? He quickly turned his gaze back down to the sink as he handed off a scrubbed plate and started on another.

"Heh, alright, calm down, bro," he chuckled, folding his arms on the table after being released from the enthusiastic hugging. He didn't really listen to what his brother said after that, since it was obvious he was talking to his new friend. He, for his part, focused on Red, giving the other monster a shrug. "We'll figure shit out."  
That little peep and those shy little looks had Boss making a similar flush to his bones, though in a completely different shade. He didn't see why they -couldn't-, and is was really nice. He ended up holding a plate until Blue was done washing up, making a startled little noise in his throat as he rinsed and set the clean dishes. The other Papyrus had left the room, his spot on the chair claimed by the puffy feline, who was curled up and seemed quite ready to spend the rest of the day keeping that spot warm.

Blue gave a bit of a pout as he noticed his brother's disappearance, but didn't let it linger, instead turning to his friends with a bright smile. "So! Since we now have four mouths to feed instead of two, how about we go get some groceries before I have to head off to work. I'll try to have dinner done before I head off so you two can have a nice, relaxing night at home while we're gone. Is there anything in particular you two would like?" Even as he spoke he was moving out of the kitchen and towards his room, Red looking from him to Boss before shrugging and following along. He'd probably want to find something that wasn't so.... He glanced up at Blue with a smirk.

"Eh, I mean... I'll eat about anything, really... but man, if you know how to make a really good burger... I feel like I haven't had one in ages." He stopped at the doorway to Blue's room, his sockets going wide for a moment as he realized the slightly smaller skele was already stripping his shirt off, the sight causing him to avert his eyes and sputter out a slight cough.

"You know, I haven't really tried making those before. If you guys wanna help, that'd be great, but only if ya want."  
His shy gaze flicked in Boss's direction before it ducked into a soft blue t-shirt with a Pokemon he'd found out was Squirtle on the front. He'd secretly become a huge fan of the series, though he tried to hide it from his brother. He was fairly certain the other hadn't found his action figure collection in his closet. The amount of money he'd spent on it... He'd be way too ashamed to admit it. But still... noone would think anything about just a shirt, choosing to pair it with some khaki shorts not unlike the ones his brother usually wore. Even if he was a huge lazy bones, he certainly knew a thing or two about comfortable clothing. "You're welcome to wear anything you like from my room, Red. I'm sorry it's not really... your style." He rubbed at the back of his skull and flushed before grabbing a pair of socks to pull over his bony little feet.  
"Pfff. My style? What's that supposed to mean?" Red turned a shit-eating grin to the surprised and apologetic little skele before going on the hunt for something to wear that wasn't gonna make him vomit just frm the sight of it. "Calm down, I'm just fuckin' with ya." He could feel the glare bearing down on the back of his skull and it just made him grin even wider as he pulled out a black shirt with some red lizard dragon thing on the front. "Pokemon? The fuck's that?" He shrugged and pulled it on. It looked like a kid's show, but it als looked like the only black article of clothing the other owned. He at least found a pair of red shorts to go along with it, feeling downright comfortable in the articles of clothing that were clean and free of rips and tears or blood stains.

Boss shifted in place as Blue spoke, thinking of several things he missed making... likely there would be far more options on what could actually be made, rather than scraped together and half-able to be called a meal. He heard the word 'burger' float out of the hallway, and he wondered what he really did miss. He'd gone to that greasetrap Grillby's with Sans on a couple occasions, but had always hated the place. The overlaying scent of the burning bartender had always ruined his appetite, the purple flames seeming to let off an armoa that drew in the ones who would be easy for the fire monster to deal with, while discouraging and repelling the rest. He had no idea if it had been conscious effort on Grillby's part or not. When he realized he had a pair of feline eyes looking up at him with a bored expression, he began looking around the kitchen, taking stock of what they did have, trying to figure what else woudl be worth getting.  
"Hey, Sans," Papyrus said, leaning against his doorframe with a knock against the wood, giving a slight grin as he noticed what Red was wearing, but didn't comment, "if you're goin to shop then you should take the back alley instead of the main route, lil faster, and ain't got a bunch of crosswalks and lights to deal with. Just keep an eye out fer that one guy that bums around behind the corner drug place. He looked a lilmore desperate the last time I went over there."

Blue tensed a bit at his brother's words. He hated taking the back alley. It always felt like someone was watching him and it gave him a creepy feeling that he simply did not like. But he couldn't say that without looking like a scaredy cat... so he put his hands on his hips and grinned up at his big brother. "No worries! I'll keep our new friends safe from all troubled-looking humans! However, Jeffrey really isn't all that bad. He just has bad habits. I will be careful, though." He moved to the kitchen and let out a soft sigh before grabbing a pen and scribbling a few things onto the list hanging on the refrigerator. The sight of Boss caught his attention and he pulled the list down to walk over to him. "Hey, did you see anything else we needed?" He lifted the list up so his friend could see.

Red didn't bother following the two to the kitchen, instead choosing to hang back with the skeleton with a more relaxed aura to match his own. That bright red gaze looked the lanky skele over almost enviously. "This is still so fuckin' weird. I'm, uh... I'm kinda glad I got to meet you, though. It's refreshin' to know there's at least one universe where Boss isn't a huge pain in my ass." He shot the taller skele his shit-eating grin, chuckling to himself as he shifted over to the couch to plop down and rest his head on the back of the couch, waiting for the more responsible skeletons to finish up their list-making.


	9. raw data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres probably not going to be any more. enjoy.

The lanky monster was startled, having been nudging around their spice collection - much bigger than he'd ever had - and hadn't been paying any attention. But Blue's question had him looking at those sweet eyelights a moment, then to the presented paper. Looking over what was already there, and remembering some of what he'd skimmed over, he tipped his head just a bit, as if considering if he should ask. "Could we get things to make lasagna one night?" he finally asked, looking as if he could already imagine it was too much to add right now. They had cheeses, meat, and some sauce, but the ricotta and tomato paste and the pasta sheets, and whatever else he'd imagine he'd want to add for making his first -real- lasgana, and not just spaghetti woven together with sauce and very little meat and baked for a bit. He did know he'd want to make food too, rather than leave it all to Blue. "I-if it's not too much, I mean."  
"Yeah," Papyrus agreed again, tugging a hand-rolled cigarette loose from somewhere in the folds of his clothes, already dressed (mostly) for work, but he hadn't tucked the shirt in or put on his belt yet, "no use arguin that, man." The sharp-toothed grin was met with an easy smirk, glancing down at the other, similarly laid back monster. He wasn't so bad, for a short guy with teeth like a shark, and he folded his arms over the back of the couch, tossing the cig and lighter to his new companion. "Feel free ta scrounge in my room, too. Prolly got some more shit stashed away," leaning in, he added, "an they can't test ya for it. Everythin gets absorbed, after all." Pushing himself up, Papyrus started tucking his shirt in, retrieving the belt from a hook on the wall. "Bro, don't let anyone know they're livin' with us yet, either. 'specially if ya see the landlord. Guy's look'n for an excuse ta jack our rent up." Making sure he gave his little brother a quick hug, Papyrus headed out without him, but not without glancing back at Red a moment, as if telling the other monster 'i'm trustn you, dont fuck it up, buddy', and then made his way down the stairwell.

There was a high-pitched gasp as Blue gave his new friend a look that said it was a fantastic idea, the bright blue lights turning to stars as he hugged on Boss's arm. "That sounds great, Boss! I can't wait to taste it! It'll be nice having somebody else in the house who can actually cook!" He gave the doorway of the kitchen a slight glare until he heard his brother's voice. It was about time for him to leave, wasn't it? He moved to the doorway with his arms still wrapped around Boss's and dragging him along behind him as he stopped to watch Red tucking something away in his pocket, then turned his attention to Papy's warning. "Yeah, I know. If anyone asks, they're our cousins come to visit for a bit." He finally released Boss when his brother came in for a hug, squeezing around his shoulders before releasing him with a grin. "Have fun! And be safe!" Once Papy was gone, he turned to the other two with his bright smile. "Ready?" His attention landed on the still pajama-clad Boss and he blushe din embarassment. "Stars, I forgot to find you something to wear out. Come on, I'm sure my brother has plenty of stuff that'd look good on you. He won't mind if you borrow his stuff until we get you some proper clothes of your own." He took the taller monster's hand and led him back down the hall to Papy's room, grimacing at the state of it before stepping over the various books and magazines to get to his closet, pulling open the doors to look over the selection. "See anything you like?"

Giving his brother a glance, wondering just what he and the other Papyrus had been talking about to make him look so... oddly smug... Boss' attention was redirected to the blueberry leading him back to the other room. The messy, messy room. "It'd look like Sans' room if it hd more mustard stains," he commented with a slight sneer, though he picked his way over and selected a pair of jeans that were only missing the knee in one leg, and another band shirt, with sleeves this time. Not even bothering to move away, he stripped off the pajama shirt, tugging it in place as he shoved the pants away and started with the kneeless leg of the jeans. Once he was redressed, he straightened and wiped his hands along the clothing. The legs were a bit longer, thankfully, but the shirt was almost tight.

Unlike earlier, Blue was very aware of the fact there was a naked monster incredibly close to him right now. His sockets widened and before he could turn his face away, those lights were turning into bright blue hearts that kept flickering over as his face grew increasingly hot. "That, um.... You..." His hands began to wring around themselves, his fingers twisting over one another as a bout of bashfulness washed over him, his gaze lingering on the simple but incredibly effective outfit he'd chosen. You look nice! "You're so hot." He smiled brightly at his friend... then did a mental backflip to what he'd said versus what he'd meant to say.... "O-oh, ah... I... S-s-stars, I'm s-sorry. That was... that was way more forward than I... i-intended." His fingers were nearly in knots as he fidgeted and stared at the floor, at a complete loss for how to save the situation.

"Hm?" Boss seemed to perk up a moment, as if he'd forgotten he wasn't alone in the room. The way Blue fidgeted... oh stars he'd just... right in front of him. He was about to apologize, but that pretty voice was complimenting him, and... oh. The lanky monster felt hsi cheeks redden, especially at that bright smile, then heard -him- apologizing, and he shifted to squat in front of the smaller skeleton, taking those fidgeting hands and trying to calm him. "No, Blue, it's... it's okay," he said, as gently as he could manage, while also sputtering over his own swelling soul at the praise. He slid a hand along one of the smaller arms, rubbing ever so slightly, looking down at the floor as well, even if it was currently occupied with more than a full load of laundry and several bag's worth of trash. Their brothers certainly were very alike. "I mean... if we'll be... cuddling and... kissing, Blue..." he started, his face heating up more, "i-it's nice to know you... th-think I'm attractive." He'd wished for the longest time that a certain other monster would have taken notice, but... she was gone, too. Boss shook his head a bit, then bundled Blue in closer, as if to steady himself with that smaller monster's presence. "I think... you're very wonderful to look at too, Blue," Boss murmured against his earhole, then, after a little pause, gave him a tentative, lingering kiss to his blushing azure cheek. It felt so delightfully warm.

He let out a peep as he was brought in close, but it took only a moment before that smaller skele was pushing himself in close, letting his hands rest on Boss's chest as he felt himself getting giddy with happiness. "Oh, Bossyyyyy~!" The kiss to his cheek made him giggle, resting his brow on his tall friend's shoulder before turning to press a kiss to those long, sharp fangs. "How could anyone not find a tall, dark, and handsome monster like you attractive?" He let out a playful little growl before pressing a kiss to his sharp cheekbone, bringing his hand up afterwards to stroke at it gently. "Seeing you like that... n-naked... it... it made me want to touch more of you." His voice got softer and shyer with every word until he was hiding his face in the other monster's neck, whining softly as his body shifted, feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable. "And now I'm... I'm wondering what it would feel like... to be touched all over by..." He reached down, taking a clawed hand into his own and letting his fingertips play over the clawed ends. "By you..." In a moment of bravery, he lifted his head back up, pressing a more heated kiss to those fangs while letting out an almost desperate-sounding little whine.

"Soooo, we goin' to the store or what?" Red leaned against the doorway, blushing and looking disapproving of how long it was taking them to get a move on... Really, he'd been worried the moment they disappeared into a room together. Alone. Fuck, why did he even care if Boss was suckin' face with someone? But did he really have to choose someone who looks like me? Yeesh. It's... weird... His blush deepened a bit at his own thoughts, which were interrupted by the high-pitched squeak of surprise that had the little blue skeleton falling back and blustering out apologies as he started wringing those hands into knots once again.

Feeling immersed in his companion's affections, the larger monster seemed almost giddy himself, a light smile curving his fangs at the playful growl. The shy voice had him leaning in a little closer, just to make sure he could hear all of it, the whine really drawing his attention in to center on that fidgeting body. His clawtips slid careful and slow to lace with the hand that had played with them. Just as that sweet little whine was rising in their kiss, just as he was pressing to join in more fully, his brother spoke up, and Blue was apologizing profusely and looking all kinds of adorable. "Since when are you ever in such hurry?" he huffed, rising to his full haughty height with his arms folded over his ribs. Boss was going to add to the idea, but just huffed again, almost sulking, as he took a few picked strides out of the room, brushing past Red. He was greeted again by the white cat, tail up and eyes bright as a pink mouth opened to mew. It made his mood a little less sour, but he was still cross with Sans! Of all the times for -him- to get impatient. Hmph.

"Since when do you drag yer ass when shit needs to get done? You wanna drag me along, that's fine, but fuck, man. Leave me sittin' too long and I'm gonna fuckin' fall asleep again, so unless you wanna just leave me here, let's go." Red looked just as miffed about it all as Boss did, though for such different reasons. He suddenly felt like a third wheel around his brother. It wasn't like he'd never fucked around with other monsters, but he'd never made his brother feel like this... had he? Considering Boss had never met any of his... playmates... and none of them had looked anything remotely like his brother, he felt pretty sure he'd never had his brother feeling like an outside party in his life.

Blue followed along quietly behind them to the door, looking from one to the other as they finally headed out the door. Even after they started down the stairs, he stayed behind a bit, feeling embarassed and a bit put out... Red doesn't like me much, does he? He was all smiles with Papy, though, so maybe it'll be okay... With his smile back in place, he took a few quick steps to catch up with Red, walking at his side with his hands clamped behind his back. "So Red, how do you like your burgers? Bloody? Well-done? Cheese? Condiments?" Those bright eyes were expectant as he tried to show some genuine interest, though the close proximity seemed to be making him blush and shove his hands in his pockets, looking almost uncomfortable.

"U-uh, I... I dunno. So long as it's edible, I'm good." After a moment he got a wistful look on his face, watching his feet as he walked along. "I do love me some mustard, though."

Blue nodded as the other spoke, with a final big nod when it seemed he was finished speaking, then turned his attention on the taller on Red's other side. "What about you, Boss?"

Red's comments had him tightening his crossed arms, cheeks subtly puffed, looking like a perturbed child. It wasn't his fault that they were still figuring things out, and that Blue was showing him such affection, and that he didn't want his new friend to get the idea that he didnt -appreciate- his attentions. It wasn't like he was doing it to make his brother upset, he was just... he was enjoying himself, and it was helping him forget about all the shit they'd come from. If only for a little bit. It wasn't as if his brother hadn't had plenty of times that Boss had waited on -him- to be done with someone. Even if he'd never actually met any of them, let alone seen them. But he -knew- of them. So what was the big deal? It wasn't like the shop was going anywhere. 

The back alley was relatively clear, aside from needing to weave around dumpsters and rusting garbage cans dispersed between the broken crates, soggy coardboard boxes, and heavy-duty plastic bags full of trash. It looked like the route was only cleaned monthly, if that, and Boss didn't want to even -think- about what he might be walking over. It was streaks of wet and dark stains on the cracked concrete and dry, hard-packed dirt. The occasional scrap metal was stuck in places, and he couldve sworn he saw a cluster of cats in one of the newer boxes, but his attention was diverted by Blue's voice asking him about food. He flinched a moment, not being particularly fond of burgers, but he thought perhaps his friend would be able to make something he'd enjoy out of it. "Perhaps..." Boss started, trying to think of anything, but for some reason, it all came up blank. He looked askance, shrugging a moment, feeling sullen. "I'm not sure, Blue... mmm whatever you want to make."

"No worries! We'll just try a lot of different things on a lot of different days until we figure out what you like!" He flashed that bright grin at Boss as he weaved through the trash and hopped over broken bits of wood, trying to keep his eyes up towards the sky as much as he could, finding their current setting less than wonderful. It was an easy trip and it wasn't long before they were at a nice looking shop with a fairly even scattering of monsters and humans. The owners had turned out to be ecstatic about meeting monsters and made friends with nearly every one that entered the store. Blue grabbed a shopping basket and held it out for Boss to take before pulling the list from his back pocket. "Aaaalright! This shouldn't take too long!" He led the way through the aisles, explaining where the various ingredients usually were and showing him his favorite places, namely the bakery with its pretty cakes and the magazine section with a selection of books dedicated entirely to puzzles. "There's so many different kinds! If you'd like you can grab one, we... don't have a lot of entertainment at the apartment besides television and a couple of books and magazines. I usually like to get out of the place as often as I can and go explore, but... Papy doesn't always let me go. He's afraid I'm going to get hurt, so we end up spending sooo much time inside. Actually, I think I'm going to grab one, too. I've nearly finished the last." He looked over the selection before grabbing a book of Sudoku. For some reason he'd found he enjoyed it, despite not usually liking number games, so he tucked it away in the basket and waited for the other two to pick something... and giving Red a rather disgusted look as he moved almost immediately to the girly mags with a dirty grin on his face. "I'm not buying you one of those! They're so... risque!" The look Red gave him made him blush and look away.  
"Pff! Says the one tryin' ta get into my brother's pants. I wasn't wantin' ya to buy it, but I am curious about, ah... human anatomy." His gaze returned to the magazines before he pulled one down, leaving Blue to puff his cheeks and look like a juicy little piece of fruit while he flipped through the pages.

The trip was thankfully uneventful, and was happy to help in some way by carrying the shopping basket. The array of monsters amoung the humans had him a little more on edge than he'd imagined he would, but he kept reminding himself it was different here. It was safe. Boss made sure to start working on memorizing where things were placed, especially the staple items. The bakery had him enraptured, looking over what looked like decadent and expensive pieces of edible art, but the price tag was reasonable. It really was different here, down to food not needing to cost a week's work. He was sorely tempted to ask if they could get one, but he held his tongue. He'd rather wait on such luxaries. The puzzle books, however, seemed much more like an investment, since, as Blue had said, their entertainment at the aprtment was rather lacking. He took the offer, and selected one that seemed to be a mix of different types, though he wondered why there was a small selection of colorful pencils attached. It wasn't more than the one Blue had picked, however, so he didn't worry about it. Boss picked his head up when his brother snarked at his doppelganger, and took away the skin mag, rolling it up in one hand as he did, and giving him a solid smack on the head. "That's for being rude," he said matter-of-factly, putting the magazine back, "now pick something respectable or don't get anything at all, Sans." He did have a dusting of pink across his cheeks from the comment, though. It wasn't as if he was wrong, after all, but still! It wasn't fair to Blue.

Blue couldn't help but giggle as Red was swatted, but the slightly bigger monster was too distracted with glaring at Boss to notice. "What?! I'm just bein' honest." He rubbed at his head, acting far more wounded than he truly was as he looked at all the other magazines and books before finally giving a shrug and grabbing a book of crosswords. "Eh, guess this'll work." He tossed it into their basket before following the ever-enthusiastic Blue through the aisles again. He's way too fuckin' happy. He's gotta be up to somethin'... I ain't ever been half that happy. He lingered behind the other two, simply watching the smallest skele with a suspicious gaze before he found it locked with those bright blues.

He let his gaze linger, wondering what Red was thinking about. It felt like he was trying to drill a hole in the back of his head with that hard stare... but he could figure it all out later. He gave another beaming smile before leading them to the front of the store to pay for their things, carrying on a small conversation with the cashier before grabbing one of the bags to carry outside and leaving the other for one of the other skeletons. "It's such a pretty day! I think we'll take the more scenic route home. It's not that much slower and the smell is infinitely more pleasant."

"Yeah, but wouldn't your brother suggest the back way for a reason?" Red kept his hands shoved in his pockets, having let Boss have the honor of being a bag carrier, his eyes looking all over the street outside and seeing just how many humans there were around them. They wer eup in the big wide open world of the Surface, yet... somehow it still felt a little suffocating being surrounded by so many people.

"Ugh. Papy's a big worry wort. We're fine. Pretty much everyone around here knows me and is super friendly." Ignoring Red's concerns, he started for the much nicer sidewalk instead of the back alleys.

Taking the cue of grabbing up the second bag, Boss thought for a moment about the other monster's caution, feeling like the back alley wasn't as nice a walk back... but there were also far fewer humans to worry about. He didn't say anything, however, letting the smallest of the three guide them back to the apartment. There weren't any cars on this road right now, but he could hear the traffic further out, busy as always, and going fast as they could, it seemed. He kept between his brother and friend, seeing as how Red seemed quite fine with taing his time on their walk back. He found himself wanting to glare at every look that was anything but as pleasant as the little blue monster beaming at every person they passed. Boss bristled when one large man seemed to purposefully turn in front of them from some shop that stunk of acrid smoke and charcoal, carrying his own bag, and deciding to slacken his pace to where even his older brother was right at his heel. Glancing at Blue, he seemed to want to ask what to do, since his own instinct soudl be to muscle past the human, but the smaller skele seemed to have his own ideas. Glancing back, he made sure his brother didn't get impatient as well, since he'd seemed to be quite eager to be a nuisence today.

While Red fidgeted and grumbled in the background, Blue was watching the man with his soft smile before stopping at the window to a shop full of games and toys, his eyes going bright as he watched a few people playing on a screen just inside the window. "Heee, once we're settled in a new house, I'm definitely going to start saving up for one of those. We didn't have anything like this in the Underground. It's like being able to control a full-fledged movie! There's so many fun games I wanna get!" He was bouncing by the end of his rant, the side of his face pressed to the glass as he watched, but once the humans were staring back, he remembere dhimself and looked to see where the large man was. Ha! My plan worked perfectly! The man had disappeared down the street, leaving the way clear for the small pack of skeles. With a grin, he led the way down the street, enjoying the peace and quiet while taking time to point out a few of his favorite places he'd discovered, including an adorable little tea shop. "I've been wanting to go there, but Papy won't come with me and I don't really wanna sit there alone." He glanced up at Boss and gave him one of those shy smiles. "I think it'd be nice to go there with you."

"Eh, doesn't really look like my cup of tea. I'm sure Boss'd love that girly shit, though." He grinned up at his brother before looking over at his sugary doppleganger, feeling increasingly like a third wheel. Maybe he's just chill at home next time they needed groceries.

He was quiet as Blue seemed enthralled by the televisions, but he wasn't sure how he felt at the idea. Part of him just wanted to get away from all these crowds, he was starting to get that tight feeling in his spine and shoulders that made him want to lash out to get a little more space. One of the spots, the tea shop, had him pause, recalling how Undyne had enjoyed tea more than anything, and when his friend spoke up, turning that shy smile on him, he already knew he'd go if the other invited him along. Or maybe they could go once the two newcomers had jobs, and he coudl treat the smaller skele. Red's comment had him grown out a frown, glancing over at his similarly-hued eyelights with clear disapproval. "It's not -girly-, Sans. Just because I don't like that swill you like to drown in..." he snorted, thinking they -had- to be close to the apartment soon, right? It couldn't take that much longer than the back way. Boss' teeth ground against each other when he heard some high-pitched squeals of delight, coming from a group of chatty, clamoring human girls... teenage or a bit older, wearing clothing that looked made to be on someone Blue's size. Carrying large bags of what look like more shreds of cloth, and chattering like a group of birds. When one spotted them, she pushed at one of her friend's shoulders, and the group quieted before hurrying away, skirts and shorts the last thing seen before they got further away from the monsters.

Blue seemed happy to ignore the girls, but Red was completely entranced by them, giving them a hungry look that gave them reason to get quiet. When one of those frightened gazes lingered, he slipped out his tongue, running it along those sharp teeth as he winked at her, making her face go from frightened to flustered. He laughed as she hurried her friends along with a squeal, his earlier bad mood lifting quite a bit. Heh, maybe that's why I'm feelin' so bitter. I need ta get laid stat. It wasn't long after that they were back at the apartment and climbing the stairs, Blue stopping for a quick chat with the few people they met in the stairway, this time being brushed off by only one. He simply shrugged it off and continued on until they were home, letting the other two in before him. 

"Alright, let's get this put away and we can get started on a couple of things before taking a break for lunch, sound good?" He carried his bag to the kitchen and set it on the counter before pulling everything out to put it away and helping Boss do the same with the other bag. "So, how are you liking the Surface so far?" He'd meant to ask both skeletons, but it seemed Red had disappeared as soon as they got inside and there seemed to be a very familiar smoky smell coming from down the hall.

Boss seemed to take a moment to really consider how he wanted to answer that question, bundling up the empty bags and placing them where he'd seen several more saved under tha cabinet. "Well, it's very beautiful, and bright," he said, trying not to make the first thing be how irnoically enclosed he felt, "there... are a lot of humans." The lanky monster wasn't sure how well the non-chalance went through, instead trying to change the subject. "So, what all were we going to get started on, Blue?" he asked, moving a little closer, as if to distract from how he was trying to avoid talking about his discomfort. Back in Papyrus' room, the cat was lounging across Red with a pleased look on his face, that thick tail flicking up on occasion, especially when a long puff of smoke would come up.

"Yeah, it can be a little... overwhelming sometimes. Especially when we're kind of surrounded by them. That's why I've been finding little places outside where I can enjoy everything the Surface has to offer without all the people around. It's really nice. Maybe..." He stared at the bowl he was pulling from a cabinet, before smiling brightly at his companion. "Maybe we can look for a house with a bit of land and just grow most of our own food. That way we don't need to go to the store quite so often. I think it'd be nice to have a little garden or something, don't you?" He pulled out some spices and an onion, setting them beside the bowl before grabbing the meat to open the package and dump it into the bowl. "I figured we could get the meat mixed up for now so we can cook it a bit quicker later on. Then we can make a bit of lunch for now. Probably just some sandwiches, but we can go to this little place at the park nearby and make a little picnic of it. If you'd like of course. I don't wanna drag you outside more if you're not up for it." He turned those big blue eyes up to the other, looking over his face before moving to grab a knife and get to work chopping the onion... and trying not to cry from the weird chemicals messing with his magic.

Boss kept making sure the area was tidy for the other monster, taking away trash and keeping the spices out of the way, listening to him talk, and he liked the idea of the park. It was open and sunny, and the small patch of trees woudl give them enough shade to enjoy their time without overheating. The onion didn't seem to bother him, and after a bit of seeing the smaller tearing up, he covered the other's hand with his own, looking down a moment. "I can do that," he offered, leaning his head towards the partially cut-up vegetable, "if you want. And the picnic would be nice, Blue. I like the park here, its... it's relaxing." He waited until he was done chopping to continue, leaving everything for Blue to do with as he wanted while he washed his hands off. "Perhaps after you get back from work... we can go up to the roof again?" Boss' voice sounded hopeful, having enjoyed their time so very much last night.

Instead of trying to argue, he let the taller skele take over and instead moved to the sink to wash his hands and face until he didn't feel like he was crying anymore. "Y-yeah! I'd really like that. It's..." He almost felt like he was going to cry again, though for a far different reason now. "I'm... really happy to have someone who... who wants to do stuff with me. Papy's been so busy lately and with him dating Muffet..." He let out a soft sigh and looked over that taller figure, feeling his soul fluttering in his chest as he reached out, letting a hand slowly trail up his back before pulling it back to let him concentrate on the food instead. Once the onion was chopped, he mixxed it in with the meat and started adding some spices, working them in until it looked even. "Blugh. I hate mixing the meat sometimes. It gets stuck in my fingers and feels so gross." He chuckled and made a slightly disgusted face as he started scrubbing his hands again, adding soap and scrubbing until they were pristine. He dried them off on his shirt and grabbed the bowl, covering it up befor epopping it into the fridge and pulling out some meat and cheese for their sandwiches. "Could you grab the bread for me?"

Sicne his hands were still clean, Boss went to task with putting the spices away, and when he was done, he fetched the bread out of the wooden box with the scroll-front that kept it safe from a certain sneaky feline who enjoyed snacks. He didn't comment about how he and his own brother often ate what little meat they could get hold of barely cooked, even raw... it felt like he'd be grossed out by the fact that the two of them rather enjoyed their meals bloody. Taking out six slices of bread, he noticed the loaf was now well under halfway gone, but laid the bread out and, begrudgingly, pushed the bottle of mustard closer to one of the pieces of bread. "He'll eat anything slathered in this junk," Boss muttered, though part of him had always found it... strangely fascinating. But also gross. Either way, it at least made making him food easier, since if it had the condiment, there was very little chance of him turnining his 'nose' up at it. "Do you think we'd sleep in your room tonight?" he asked as they finished setting up their lunch, the last of the things to make the sandwiches being put away. They were going to just give Red his sandwich and head out, then when they came back... Blue would have to head to work too, and then the two of them would be here alone until the brothers got home from work.

Even though he was concentrating on making sandwiches for the three of them, he still couldn't help blushing as he thought of sleeping in bed with the taller monster. He'd be so close, all night. He could... His face got even brighter as he thought of all the things they could do... He wondered if Boss would let him... touch his ribs or... "Y-yeah, I think, um... that'd be great!" His voice was a bit more high pitched than usual as he tried not to sound super guilty over his thoughts, the mental imagery making it impossible for him to look over at Boss. "U-um, you wanna let Red know the food's ready? I'll get the rest packed up for us." And he was quick to set about finding the small cooler they'd found on the sid eof the road during one of his walks home with Papy, and once the food was ready to go, he went to the hall closet and grabbed a small but thick blanket he loved throwing on the ground to make it nicer for stargazing. He stood at the door while he waited for Boss to finish dealing with Red, idly toying with a frayed edge of the blanket as he let himself slip deep into thought regarding their whole situation.

"Of course," Boss said, taking the sandwich on a napkin and heading over to the other Papyrus' room. He figured his brother woudl be fine with sleeping on the couch tonight, since they'd let him have the bed last night. It -was- Blue's room, after all, and he figured the two of them would want a little more privacy than they'd had in the main room. The door was cracked, so he knocked on the rame before pushing it open, grimacing at the scent of the weed filling the messy room. And there was his beloved older brother, plopped down on Papyrus' bed, the white cat drape dover him like a fluffy, high blanket. Seems they have a lot more in common than we thought. "Sans, we're going to go to the park," he announced, placing the sandwich and napkin on the bed, "we'll be back before Blue has to go to work."

Red shifted on the bed when he heard the knock, scooting up to look over the ball of fluff that was turning into his new best friend. He scratched Dude on the head and grunted at his brother as he sat up a bit more at then mention of food. "Alright, Boss. Have fun... be careful alright?" He looked over at the sandwich then back to the taller skele with a smile. "Heh, thanks for the food." He grabbed the sandwich and got comfortable against the wall behind the bed, making quick work of the meal before going back to petting on the purring feline and giving the room a nice long look. Once Boss was out of earshot and he heard the door close behind the two leaving the apartment, he scooted the cat away and started hunting around until he finally found what he was looking for. "Fuckin' bingo!" He chuckled as he pulled the girly mag from beneath the bed and started flipping through it, intent on making the most of his time alone.

Even though he was glad to be out with Blue, there was still the issue of all the people around. He wasn't shy about holding Blue's hand without his brother there to comment on it, and carried the blanket over his free shoulder while the smaller handled the small cooler. Even with their height difference, they didn't have much trouble keeping their fingers wrapped around one another's hands, and it made the walk a bit more bearable. Boss did notice that some humans would stare and make faces, but he wasn't entirely sure if they were rude ones or not. They seemed... curious? Amused? Once he could tell for sure looked like it needed a good set of claws to it to wipe that sour shit-smelling look off her wrinkly old mug, but Blue had them turn the corner, and he got the first sight of the treetops past a squat little building with "donuts" in the name.

Between the sunshine and holding hands with his tall, handsome new friend, Blue was absolutely giddy with excitement and completely immune to all looks right now. The park was deserted save for an older gentleman walking his dog, so he headed for a nice shade tree just outside the playground, waiting for Boss to get the blanket settled before he dropped down onto his knees and set down the cooler, carefully setting out their food before finally sitting down to cross his legs and get settled. He loved how the bits of sun that came through the leaves warmed his bones and he was happy to sit quietly as he ate, enjoying the soft breeze that rustled the leaves and made the only real noise around them. "This is so nice..." He kept his voice low, as if afraid of ruining the peaceful atmosphere around them.

Boss seemed to contemplate where to sit for a few moments, then put himself right next to the smaller skeleton, his knees to the longer femurs, and was quiet as they ate as well. The sandwich didn't take but a few bites for him to finish, and he wiped his hands on the napkin, putting it back in the cooler. His hand lingered a moment, then settled on his friend's leg, just above his knee. "It is, Blue," he said, his voice just as soft and calm, feeling actually -relaxed- again. There weren't a bunch of people around to make him pull his defenses up, the sun was warm, gentle breezes kept them from feeling like they were getting hot, the blanket on the grass was soft and comfortable... Boss honsetly didn't want to leave.

The hand on his leg quickly grabbed his attention, his gaze flickering over to it as he finished up his own sandwich and after wiping his face and tucking the napkin away, he shifted over until he was sitting in Boss's lap. He scooted about until he was comfortable, then turned his attention to the hand that had been touching him. He reached over and pulled it across his body before reching over to do the same with the other, letting their fingers lace together once he had everything just right. "There... Perfect." His sockets fell shut as he leaned back against that broad rib cage, feeling more at peace in these moments than he had in his entire life.

Being used as Blue's personal area of comfort didn't make him anywhere near as shy as he thought it would, considering how they'd napped the night before. Shifting his legs to make sure they wouldn't get numb, Boss curled his fingers enough to rub at the smaller hands, leaning his chin down until it just barely leaned on that smooth skull, his own eyelights still taking in the peaceful scenery. His spine went ramrod straight as a dog barked, looking over at where it'd come from, where a few younger adults were playing a game with the beast, throwing some platsic thing around for it to catch in its mouth. Once he got used to their presence, he settled back down again, hugging Blue a little closer. "How much longer until we should head back?" he asked, not wanting to cause Blue to be late for work, even though he wanted nothing more than to keep put.

When he kept his friend tense, he simply released a hand and started stroking at his arm until he calmed back down, happy to soothe his worried soul at every turn. "We've still got a bit. We'll head back in about ten minutes so I can get ready for work." He tipped his head back to look up at Boss with a grin. "But for now... we should play!" With a burst of energy, he hopped up from that comfortable lap and turned to look at the playground, his eyes settling on the swings for only a moment before he was running off to hop into the one that was lower to the ground. "Come on, Bossy! It's fun!" With a happy giggle, he started pushing himself back and pumping his little legs in just the right rhythm to get going, not stopping until he was higher up in the air. "Wheeee~! It's like flying!!" The air was filled with his happy giggles as he looked over at his friend and waved him over.  
Zeryxis - 07/16/2017  
When he lost that little monster from his lap, he almost wanted to cry. But not in public, he steeled himself, and it was easier once he heard that chiming laughter echo from where Blue was swinging. He watched a moment, pushing to his feet and walking over. It looked like he might be able to manage to stay on the swings, so he took the one next to him, just sitting on it for a moment, holding the chain links between his hands. They were warm from the sun, and as Blue swung, he felt himself shifting his own legs, until he was swinging as well, slower, since he needed to maneuver his legs just so to keep from skidding his feet on the ground and halting his progress. Blue ended up going much higher than him, but it did indeed feel like flying. That free feeling in your middle when you were at the peak of rising, just beginning to fall, a weightless moment where nothing seemed to move. Then you'd fall back to the ground, slide away, and reach it again.  
July 17, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/17/2017  
The sight of Boss swinging next to him filled it with so much glee, he let out a happy giggle and swung all the higher until he hit just the right height. As the swing fell away from beneath him, it felt as if he were floating, if only for a moment. Then he was falling to land in a low crouch, not even crying out when his knee hit a rock on the ground beneath him. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he stood and struck a pose, hands on his hips and looking like he'd just done the most daring feat imaginable. Surely someone as cool as his friend would be downright impressed with his skill and bravery. "I think it's about time to head back, but this was great! We'll have to come here together more often!" With his brightest smile, he skipped back over to their picnic area and started gathering their stuff, waiting for Boss to take the blanket before starting back for the apartment with a spring still in his step.  
Zeryxis - 07/17/2017  
He shifted in his swaying seat, trying to get it to slow so he could rejoin his companion. He didn't want to cause him to be late, even if their time had been too short for his liking. Taking Blue's free hand as they went, he felt a little less bothered by all the humans about, though if he'd paid much attention to the looks the two of them woudl get, he likely would have gotten into a very sour mood. Getting back to the partment felt like it took no time at all, and he almost wanted to pout as Blue unlocked the door, since it meant he wouldn't get to spend any more tim ewith him until much later in the evening. But once he had another day off, they'd be doing whatever it was that needed to be done for getting registered, so they could work. He liked the idea of getting to spend a lot of time with his friend. It kept him calmer, and let him not linger too much on things that made his soul feel hollow and heavy all at once. Before he knew it, he was sitting on Blue's bed, and the little skel was taking out once of his neatly hung uniforms.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/17/2017  
It wasn't until after he had his shirt off that he remembered he wasn't alone, glancing over at Boss with a blushing face before tossing it in with the rest of the dirty laundry. Why was he being so shy? Surely he wasn't afraid Boss would do something untoward in his vulnerable state... Maybe... maybe he wanted him to... just a little. He shook the thoughts from his head before pulling on an undershirt and putting his button-up on over it, the untucked garment looking almost like a dress on his short form. "Y-you're welcome to, um... to hang out in here all you want while I'm gone. A-and don't... don't answer the door if anyone comes knocking. Sometimes our neighbors can be a little too... curious." He slid out of his shorts while trying not to think about Boss sitting on his bed and how he could just straddle him and push him down and.... He turned away as he started pulling his pants on, though they... weren't quite fitting... "O-oh..." He looked down at his soft blue thighs that had appeared unbidden, eager to make his thoughts a reality. "D-d-don't look! I'm... I-I-I'm... indecent." He whimpered as he continued to try and wiggle himself into the pants regardless of the fact that his hips alone were twice their size, nevermind the back end he was trying to cover with the end of his shirt.  
Zeryxis - 07/17/2017  
Boss had honestly been trying his best not to stare as Blue got changed, though that over-long shirt had him wanting to scoop him up to nuzzle him more... and perhaps a few more kisses. When that embarassed squeak sounded, however, he was flushed and having to force himself to be polite towards his friend, physically turning himself on the bed until his back was to him. But what he had seen was etche din his mind, and he was shivering all down his spine as he kept hearing the noises Blue made while he tried to fit into those pants, thinking of just how that plump form was wriggling in place, and he drew up his knees to hug his arms around them. "Just... let me know when it's okay," Boss said over his shoulder, trying to not peek, but getting a little bit of a flash of that bright ectoform, and he turned his head forward again quickly, his own features flushed harder as he pushed his magic down.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/17/2017  
"O-Okay." He took a deep breath and let his sockets fall shut as he concentrated on calming down. It's okay to think those thoughts! You're not a baby bones and it's normal, right? He... maybe he thinks about the same thing andthisisnolongerhelping! He squeezed his sockets shut a little tighter as if it would block out the thoughts and after a minute, he was rewarded with his pants tugging up over his far slimmer skeletal form and he was quick about getting the rest of his uniform situated. "Okay, you can look now. S-.. sorry about that. I swear it never happens... Must be, um... must be 'cause there's a tall, handsome monster on my bed right now." He gave a nervous giggle as he crawled onto the bed with him, lifting up on his knees to clank a little kiss to his cheekbone. "Too bad I've got to wait until later to snuggle with you, though... We could get a bit of an early start on the kissing." he got a devilish little smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Boss's neck and giggled as he leaned in to press a sweet kiss to those fangs. "I mean... if you want to, that is."  
Zeryxis - 07/17/2017  
He made -sure- this time that he didn't look about until his companion gave the all clear, though the compliment had the flush remain in place as he shifted, incidentally making the crawling monster look even mroe appealing fromt eh way he angled towards him, and that little kiss sent another shudder down his spine as he recalled the sounds he'd made, and what he could recall of what he'd gotten a socketful of. That little smile, thought, and he was helpless, leaning more into Blue's kiss as he slid a hand up one of his arms. "If you want," he said, letting his eyelights go a bit hazy as he felt a thrill from softly pulling that chubby face closer for another, longer kiss. Boss enjoyed the noises his friend made, and he nudged their brows together after the kiss finally parted. "I'll be here when you get back, though. And we can go up to watch the stars until sunrise, then... come back down for bed."(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/17/2017  
"Oh, I do want, Bossy." With a giggle he let himself melt into the affection, moaning just a bit at how good it felt and blushing brightly when he realized he'd done so. "Y-yeah... that... that sounds amazing, Boss. Mmmmr, I've never wanted to skip work so badly in my life." He lamented, hugging his wonderful friend even closer before forcing himself to get off the bed, straightening his shirt and moving towards the door to put a bit of distance between himself and the object of his mounting affections. "But I have to. Hnnnngh..." He look downright tortured as he moved to the door to leave... only to turn back around and rush over to Boss, wrapping his arms around his neck once more to plant a hard, lingering kiss on his fangs. "Bye, Bossy. I'll miss you." He whimpered as he planted another smaller kiss on those fangs and pulled away, hurrying out the door this time so he wouldn't be late.  
July 18, 2017  
Zeryxis - 07/18/2017  
The rushed embrace was returned, though he noticed when Blue needed to pull away, and tried not to impede him. "I'll be here when you get back," he repeated in that hug, shivering at the way he'd said it to him. He really agreed, it was the first time he'd wanted to keep anyone home form work, but neither of them was physically ill. After he knew Blue had actually left, he bundled tighter into himself, hugging his knees again, until that ball of fluff came up, staggering just the slightest bit, looking so very pleased as he crawled up Boss' back, perched on a shoulder, and thoroughly assaulted his face with that thick tail. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that, reaching up to stop the tail and pet along his back at the same time.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/18/2017  
After agood long while of silence, there was a slight creaking from the mattress in the other room and after a few more minutes, Red leaned against the doorway to his doppleganger's room, looking more relaxed than he had in his life. He looked at Boss who seemed... almost as much relaxed as he was. "You really like it here, don'tcha? I'm real glad to see it, Boss." He smiled before walking over to sit on the bed, stinking of sweat and smoke as he leaned over to pet on the silky ball of fluff. "I know... I know you like that... Blue. I just..." He rubbed at the back of his skull, looking increasingly embarassed about even talking about anything remotely intimate with his brother. "Just... be careful, okay? He seems nice, but... monsters always do until.... they're not." The hand petting at dude moved over to his brother's leg, giving it a light squeeze as he finally looked him in the face. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt, alright? I mean, as much as I do it internally, I'd really prefer to not have to literally beat myself up, y'know?" He gave Papyrus his snarky little smirk before flopping belly-first onto the bed to play with his favorite little hairball.  
Zeryxis - 07/18/2017  
Having his brother show up, he wasn't even upset by the obvious scent clinging to him. He deserved to relax too, even if it was with smoke and booze. It likely wasn't life-threatening to have the edge dulled to such a degree, and he honestly had never felt so calm. Boss heard what he said, but... stars, just the thought of seeing that soft face in anything but joy had his soul churn. "I know, Sans," he answered hollowly, watching as that feline began to bat at the other's taloned fingers and flick his tail across his arms and face. It's not the same here, though. He frowned a bit before he shifted himself to the head of the bed, leaning back against the wall and watching his brother enjoy spending time with the cat. 

"Hey, you're here," Papyrus said, leaning back to look over the back of his chair, the creak of it's protest at his angle making his grin wider, "nothin' special so far today," he said, then shifted back in place as he watched the other security guard was signing off for the evening. He'd ended up taking another double shift, though he wasn't allowed more than two of those a week, so he was looking forward to tomorrow going back to normal.  
"Oh, the lock to that dress place's main cage is fidgety," the other guard reminded him, "so if it goes off, it's probably false."  
"Well, you know they want us check'n it anyhow," Papyrus said, waving his had, "go get to that date you've been gushin' over all shift."  
Panty Anarchist - 07/18/2017  
"Hey, Papy!" Blue was chipper as ever as he clocked in and took a seat next to his brother to look over the screens himself while the other two chatted away. Just as his brother said, everything looked wonderfully boring and safe and he knew if he simply sat around like his brother was wont to do he'd spend the whole shift staring at the clock, waiting until he could go home. His gaze swept over the area and he le tout a heavy sigh at how messy it was. He rarely spent any time watching the monitors since his brother was eager to volunteer for the most boring part of the job as an excuse to me lazy, so it was rare that the place was ever cleaned and organized beyond simply tossing away trash and putting reports in the tray... or at least near it. With a resigned huff, he decided to start straightening and organizing the paperwork that was strewn about the desk, making sure everything was where it should be before he got to work dusting the whole area. He glanced at the clock. It hadn't even been ten minutes yet. He let out an unhappy groan, but went back to carefully scrubbing away what might actually have been years of dust ontop of the taller filing cabinet. "Papyyyy, why don't you ever clean in here?" A dumb question he knew, but he felt he wasn't doing his duty as the responsible brother if he didn't nag the other to try a little harder.  
Zeryxis - 07/18/2017  
"Then there'd be nothin for you to fuss over, bro," he replied, turning his gaze back to give the monitoers a cursory glance before hooding his sockets closed, "got all my keys back in place over the last couple days, you say'n I should do more?" Papyrus gave a little shrug. About the tim ehis brother had dusted and tidied up for a third time, he sighed and turned his chair, arms resting on his thighs. "You wanna talk about it, Sans?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/18/2017  
"I appreciate your thoughtful gesture." His tone was flat but a geuine smile tugged as his mouth as he finally gave in and took a seat, remaining quiet as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, sockets shut as he thought to himself. "I... I feel so weird, Papy. You know how much I love my job, but... I don't wanna be here right now. I'd rather be at home with Boss and I don't know how it makes me feel. I just want the day to go quickly so I can go back home and... and hang out with him and... stuff." His blush was faint, but he was still quick to turn his head to hide it. "We've only just started getting to know each other, but... it feels like I've known him my whole life. Which... I guess in one sense I kind of have, though you two are very different monsters. If anything you're more like that lazy, smoky smelling version of me, like... somehow everything got swapped around or something. It's kind of interesting to see. If things had been different in our Underground, we could have ended up like them. Or like some completely different monsters.... Sorry, I'm rambling." he sighed again and sat up a bit straighter as he looked at his brother. "Hey, Papy. Do you love Muffet? Like.. love love her? Sorry if that's super personal, but I just... I don't think I've ever experienced before and... I guess I'm kind of wondering if that's what this weird feeling is."  
Zeryxis - 07/18/2017  
Listenign to him talk, the lanky monster didn't interrupt, waiting until he quieted down a moment, but when Sans straightened and asked him that... he coughed into his fist, looking away a moment as well. "I mean... they're both kinda like us in different bodies... and... well I do get on alright with Red. If he is like me, he jus wants his lil bro safe an happy," Papyrus leaned his brow down to his clasped hands, thumbs rubbing the bridge of his nose, "it's okay to feel like you do, Sans. You're not a babybones. I know you're excited about... all this. About Boss, and.... while it's just really new fer me, I get it. What you've said about how you just want to spend time with him and how you guys just clicked..." he paused again, shifting the rolling chair a bit closer, rubbing his brother's skull, "I do love Muffy. And it does sound a lot like the first stages of it, just all gooshy and-" Papyrus groaned as the alarm went off, glancing over to check the offending flashing red indicator, "fuckn dresses. You wanna go check? You look like you're ready to hop around this place with how bad you wanna go home."  
Panty Anarchist - 07/18/2017  
The hand at his skull was leaned into and he rubbed against, highly enjoying the bit of affection before nearly jumping out of his chair completely as the alarm went off. "Cheese and crackers. Really? They need to fix that ASAP." He slumped in his chair, hand clenching his shirt over his racing soul. "Y-yeah, I'll go check on it. Stars..." He stood and took a deep breath to calm himself down, turning to his brother to wrap his arms around him in a tight hug before he let the air out slowly. "Thanks for talking to me, Papy. It definitely helped. You're the best brother ever." He pressed a kiss to the side of his skull then let him go to head out the door to check out the cause of the alarm if there even was any, feeling far peppier than he had when he clocked in.  
July 19, 2017  
Zeryxis - 07/19/2017  
By the time Sans would get back from his check, having needed to shove the rolling-grate down more securely with s foot, his older brother had settled into a soft snooze, arms folded over his midriff and feet propped up on the desk by the keyboard. A styrofoam cup mostly-full of hot, heavily sweetened coffee was all he had to show for movement, namely to the tiny break room. All the guards less-than-affectionately called it the 'closet', since it wasn't even big enough to house a table or any chairs, just a sink, an almost-new coffeepot, a micro-fridge, and a beat-up old microwave that took too long. The trash can didn't even have room in there, unless you wanted to trip over it.  
Blue was silent as he entered the room, looking to his snoozing brother, then to the monitors. With the alarm taken care of, everything was silent save for his brother's gentle breathing. He always looks so peaceful when he's asleep... A soft smile curled on his face as he watched him. With how stressful life had become for them after moving to the Surface, it felt like it had been ages since he'd seen his brother truly relaxed, noting the way his body slumped and his mouth hung ever so slightly open. He was only a few inches away when he realized he'd been leaning closer and closer to Papy's face, his own breath stopping completely before he pulled away, cluthcing at his shirt right over his soul as he felt it pounding in his chest again. He is your brother! What is wrong with you?! Both hands clutched the counter as he mentally berated himself, sockets squeezed tight as he tried to fight all of the negative thoughts. Besides, he has Muffet. And you... That soft smile returned to his face and his whole body seemed to relax. And you have Boss. He felt his soul flutter at the thought and after another minute of regaining his composure completely, he reached over to gently shake his brother's shoulder. "Papyyyy. You're not supposed to sleep at work!"  
Zeryxis - 07/19/2017  
"Eh," was all the answer the smaller skeleton got, his brother waking a bit more, but still plenty dozing. He peeked a socket open, a pale white eyelight flickering to life. "Not like anythin's goin on. First rounds aren't for like," he flicked his gaze over to a monitor, checkign the time, "...'noter ten minutes." He didn't budge until that ten minutes was about up, groaning as he sat up and rubbed the back of his cervical vertebrae, then grabbed the slowly cooling coffe and drained it to under half, grimacing as he set it back on the desk. "Fuck'n shitty bitter ass coffee," he grumbled, pushing up and away as he snagged his radio to clip on his shoulder, threading the cord down to the battery pack on his belt. "Well, bit of a walk about to see all the expensive crap humans keep on display."  
July 20, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/20/2017  
"You could try drinking water instead. I hear it's less bitter." He stuck the tip of his tongue out at his brother before stealing his seat to look over the monitors as the other left. Being alone with nothing to distract him, it was easy for his mind to wander. What was that earlier? He gripped the top of his pants as he stared at nothing in particular. He'd always loved his brother... and yes, he'd been incredibly jealous of all the time he was spending with Muffet. He's mine... Such thoughts had come unbidden so many times since the two had started dating, but he knew... He couldn't keep his brother locked away from everyone else forever... and Muffet made him happy in a way that he couldn't. But I could. His sockets squeezed shut as he whined to himself. No! Stop that! He's happy. I should be happy for him. He looked up at the monitor, watching as the taller skele slowly made his way through the various branches of the mall. He even makes walking look lazy... but somehow appealing. He felt a hot flush take over his face and he whined again, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth to help stifle the noise even though he was all alone. You were just lonely... He let out a heavy sigh and felt hot tears prickling his sockets. He'd been so lonely when the two first started dating. He'd never admit it to his brother, though. He'd missed all the attention and affection the other would shower him with, but then he started  
showering Muffet instead. More than once he'd thought of trying to sabotage their relationship just to get him back, but... he could never bring himself to cause Papy any unhappiness. It's good that you were patient... maybe Boss showing up is some cosmic reward... He snorted and shook his head at how silly that sounded. And yet... He's mine. Both hands covered his face as he groaned and grumbled at himself. No. You don't own him. But what if... what if it was just a matter of time before Boss got bored of his attentions, too? What if he found someone else who was even better? His fingers curled as he felt his entire body stiffen. No. His fingers dropped down enough for him to stare at the monitors, watching his lanky brother make his way around his route, feeling a pang of sadness and regret. No... I won't make the same mistake twice.  
Zeryxis - 07/20/2017  
The rest of their shift was unevenful, aside from the dress place going off again from the slow pressure of the gate pulling the bottom free of the lock mechanism. Papyrus went through four more coffees, each one progressively more sugary. Sans had kept him from dozing as much, but with the caffienne boost, and a message from Muffet that she'd be over after her own shift was over, kept him in better spirits. They left when their relief showed up, took the quiet walk home, then made their way up the stairwell. Not even the muffled cursing from Patty's door, though it was nothing directed at them, and it sounded like she was watching one of those shitty 'lifetime' movies that seemed only to exist to make people feel bad under the guise of entertainment. Papyrus had watched one once, and had found himself hating it the more he thought about it. The batteries on the remote had died, and he'd been tired enough to just lay there and watch the poorly-directed, heavy-handed writing and forced actors go through the script without the right emotion to their lines. He'd avoided the channel ever since. Getting to their door, he unlocked it to find the older of their doppelgangers bundled up on the couch, watching tv with Dude. The cat lifted his head, then stood in a purring stretch, then pranced his way over to wind himself around both pairs of legs before following Papyrus to the kitchen for his food. It wasn't until the door was shut, that Boss' skull pekked out of Blue's room, a soft smile curving his fangs at the sight of his friend.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/20/2017  
While Papy was distratced with cat duties, Blue grinned and kicked off his shoes in a hurry to head down the wall, ignoring the feel of those crimson eyes watching him from the couch. When he came around to the frame of his door, he instantly wrapped his arms around Boss's neck, hugging him tight and enjoying the feel of that body against his. Only a few hours away, yet still he could tell how much he'd missed it. "Did you miss me?" He whispered excitedly, stars lighting up his face as one hand stroked along the back of his skull. "I know I missed you." With a quiet giggle, he leaned in and pressed into a kiss that he hoped conveyed just how much the other had been missed. When he pulled away, he let out a love-stricken sigh, bright blue hearts locking onto the sharper gaze of his friend. "Would you like to help me make dinner in a few minutes? I, um... I need to change out of my uniform first..." Slowly he pushed Boss further into the bedroom before closing the door behind himself and leaning up into another kiss while his fingers carefully began to undo the buttons of his uniform shirt. "This time, I... I want you to watch." His entire face was a glowing cyan as he leaned away and looked at Boss with eyes that  
were a few shades less innocent than they had been this morning. He took a few steps back as he let the shirt fall off his shoulders and he turned as he shrugged it off and tossed it into the hamper, followed quickly by the simple white undershirt. He peered back over his shoulder as he started to undo his belt, his soul pounding in his chest as he unbuttoned, unzipped and then let his pants fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his socks. He tossed the rest of his clothing into the hamper before pulling out a simple pair of blue pajama pants and a red shirt with a bright yellow star on the chest and slipping into them far faster than he intended. Once dressed, he finally let his gaze return to Boss's face, his own burning even more brightly than before as he moved back over to his friend and took his hand. "Th-there, now... we can start cooking...if you want."  
July 21, 2017  
Zeryxis - 07/21/2017  
The embrace was snug and welcome, nodding as that sweet little monster looked at him. Boss moved into the kiss, firm and inviting, and he almost didn't let him leave the kiss, though the look of those bright blues had him glad to have moved back a touch. "I would enjoy that, Blue," he said, wanting to feel more useful, since all he'd done today was look around the room and see if he could figure how the smaller skele preferred things organized. He'd looked over the little action figures in his closet for longer than he'd admit, then carefully returned them to their proper places. The lanky monster had been starting a second round of examining the room when he'd heard them return, and it'd felt like he'd found an oasis in a desert. Moving back as the other wished, he felt his soul leap when those shy little words were uttered, and his gaze didn't leave that smaller form for a second. He wanted so much to watch, and having been given permission... he wouldn't miss anything. The clean, smooth lines of Blue's flushed bones had him feeling as if he should be the one taking those clothes off him, fingers twitching before he folded his arms across his middle. Seeing those shy blue eyes, though, distracted him from the rest of the skele, though just until he noitced that he was only in socks, and his gaze shifted along that perfectly curved pelvis, fingers tightening along his lower humeri until he began to dress again. He followed every movement, hand reaching for the smaller one, and giving the fingers a slight squeeze. "If you want," Boss echoed, thumb rubbing the back of that hand, shivering subtly under his own borrowed clothing.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/21/2017  
That blushing face turned as he glanced at his closed door, letting out a soft whine as he tried to think of what to do. The responsible side of him was telling him he needed to go make dinner so that everyone could eat, but another side that had gotten increasingly loud since Boss showed up, was telling him to throw the other skele onto his bed and jump on top of him. His entire skull felt like it was on fire as the mental images overtook him. He quickly shook them away and tugged Boss towards the door, wrenching it open before thoughts turned into actions. They had all night to... get to know each other better. "There are many things I want right now, Bossy... but we do need to get dinner made and I know if I don't go now, it won't be getting done at all tonight." His voice was soft and desperate and full of a lust he'd never known he was capable of. He turned his head to look over that tall figure as they entered the kitchen. What is he doing to me? He let out a soft growl at his companion before giving him a teasing little smile and a wink. He gathered the ingredients, setting the meat on the counter before grabbing some potatoes and taking them to the sink to wash. "Hey, Bossy, could you get the burgers started? I think I'm gonna try making some fries to go with them." He got the oven preheating, grabbed his stool and set to work peeling and cutting up the handful of potatoes he'd grabbed, finding peace in his mind as he thought of which spices to put on the food, rather than how spicy things were going to be tonight.  
Zeryxis - 07/21/2017  
The soft whine had his interest, curious as to what was going on behind his friend's shy, bright blue eyelights. Being pulled towards the door, he found that perhaps it was better left asked later, since their return was greeted with Red's eyelights, again from the couch, and Papyrus was still in the kitchen, crouched down to pet along his cat's fluffy back and tail while he ate. He almost didn't notice them, until he heard that little growl. He seemed quite surprised to have heard that from his brother, then shifted his orange eyelights over to Boss. It was all he could do to not interrupt, but just decided to leave the room to the two of them, and take a seat with Red on the couch. Boss paused, then moved over to do as Blue had asked, seperating the meat into portions, kneading and rolling them into balls, then lightly flattening them into patties. He left them to wash his hands, glancing over at Blue when he was drying his fingers, then shivering a bit as he replayed the insistant way he'd said he'd wanted him to watch earlier. Just the thought of the sleek lines of well-formed bone, hidden under those nigh-childish clothes, had him clear his throat and head back over to the stove, taking the heaviest pan and setting the burner on high to prep it, before lowering it to a more decent temperature and giving the cooking surface a touch of oil, to keep the first couple burgers from sticking. He used the time he needed to properly cook the burgers through, to keep from going over to Blue and... he pressed one of the patties down a bit more, almost smooshing it under the spatula.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/21/2017  
With the cut potatoes seasoned and resting on their pan, Blue moved to the stove that the taller skele was standing in front of, lost in thought while he cooked. With a playful smirk, Blue held the hand with one pan while the other, teasingly slid up the side of Boss's leg before pushing his hip over a bit. "'Scuse me, handsome." He giggled and blushed as he waited to be allowed access to the oven, slipping the pan in carefully, then setting a timer on the counter. After washing and drying his hands, his mind finally had time to wander and it wandered right over the lanky body beside him, his fingers wiggling as they felt the urge to touch. He peered over at the door to make sure his brother hadn't lingered before slipping behind the busy monster at the stove, both hands now free to roam up the sides of his legs, simply enjoying the feel of that shape beneath them. "How are the burgers looking, Bossy?"

Red peered over at the softer version of his brother coming over to chill and he shot him an enigmatic grin. "That shit was fuckin' stellar, dude. Ain't been that relaxed in my life. Slept like a log once the cat passed out on me." He shifted the blanket down off his head, keeping the rest of his body wrapped in it as he leaned back on the couch even more, watching the perpetually relaxed-looking skeleton with a friendly sort of envy. "Hey, you uh... wanna chill together later? I mean... if not, it's cool, I know we're still like... strangers and shit..." He turned his face, feeling increasingly embarassed about even asking such a stupid question. Who'd even wanna hang out with your lame ass? He's only been nice 'cause you're basically his bro. He got increasingly silent as he stewed in his thoughts, one clawed fingertip reaching up to itch at a scar on the side of his neck.  
Zeryxis - 07/21/2017  
"Heh, feel free ta get used to it," Papyrus said, giving a light chuckle, "I got a steady supply of it from a guy that frequents where Muffy works. An' Dude is a fuck'n sneak for that shit," he actually sounded almost offended, scritching along the cat's rump, "lil bastard ate a whole smoke once, been beggin' for more ever since, ain't ya, fucker?" He ruffled the feline from ribs to tailtip, chuckling as the white cat pounced up to rub on Red's bundled side. The question had him tip his head, nodding a bit. "Well, Muffy's comin' over after work, but we can til she gets here. Got almost two more hours before she shows up." He noticed the other reach up to scratch, the gesture having the taller of the two seem self-conscious a moment, then added, "we can make a habit of it, if ya want, Red. Don't really know anyone else around here.... be nice ta not smoke through everythin' on my own all the time."

He almost flipped the burger completely out of the pan when Blue's hand slid along his leg, shivering and quickly making room for his companion to put the fries in. Getting more attention, he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to focus on cooking, the sides of his hands settling against the countertop to either side of the stove. "They need a bit longer," he managed to say in a hitched breath as one of Blue' shands moved up into the dip of where his femur met the pelvis, and he hoped to stars he didn't stop anytime soon. Boss had practically been winding himself into a ball of nerves and dirty thoughts while he'd been at work, even with the distractions of searching his room. He made the hand holding the spatula shift to flip another burger before it began to burn on that side. He moved into another light touch, biting his lower lip to keep from sounding how well he liked the way Blue was roaming along him.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/21/2017  
Wide eyes blinked at his new friend a few times as the words sunk in. Then he grinned. "Heh, thanks, Stretch. Sounds like a good deal." He slowly shifted the blanket off to the side of the couch, feeling oddly small without the bulk he was used to his jacket giving him. Like this he felt so... vulnerable. "I, uh... was hangin' out in your room earlier. I hope that's alright... Heh. It almost felt like home, y'know?" The anxiety was beginning to creep up the back of his neck again as he scratched a bit at his roughed up arms. "Should we, um... wait for dinner or...?" He left the answer up to the other as he slid his gaze back up to that soft face, those familiar, but relaxed features had a bit of his own tension melt away as he leaned back against the couch.

Oh my, my, my. This was interesting. The way his hands made the other squirm was enticing in a way that he'd never known before and as he watched the tension build in that other body, he found he almost couldn't control himself, letting his fingers slide wherever he seemed to be getting the best reactions and his fingers were curling into a grip on his iliac crests when the timer went off and had the startled skele jump a full foot in the air. With both hands on the counter, Blue hung his head, gasping quietly for breath as he tried to calm his soul down. With one last big breath, he straightened back up and nudged Boss over so he could retrieve the fries, setting them off to the side to cool down as he regained his composure enough to look up at his companion with those wide eyes. Then with a soft snort, he began to giggle to himself. "Stars almighty, Boss. I thought I was gonna dust from fright. I was just so... distracted." He at least showed the good grace to blush over his shenanigans.  
Zeryxis - 07/21/2017  
Papyrus waved at hand at the question, chuckling before the alarm had him perk his head, tipping it towards the kitchen. "Sounds like that's a yeah," he answered, his friend's fidgeting making him wish there was more time for a smoke, but he pushed up off the couch, "i'mma get changed real quick. Stains are a bitch to get outta these things." He made his way back over to his room, taking note of where the other had hung out, and he didn't even bother to look around. Somethin about Red had him getting the impression he wouldn't push too hard, and he didn't wanna push back. Instead he just did as he said, getting changed into his loose sweatpants and a tanktop that was stretched out too much to wear unde rhis work clothes anymore. 

He didn't jump, so much as flinch in place, when that noise went off so close to him, having been just as distracted as his companion, but Boss wasn't able to calm himself at all, frantically flipping the burgers to check their doneness before moving the pan off the burner to shift over, nuzzling soft kisses to Blue's brow as those giggles started up. He lavished the smaller skele with attention, hoping that their brothers wouldn't find it time to come bothering them quite yet. They'd not said food was ready, and he shifted to peek over to check. He saw his lanky doppelganger get up and walk off down the hall, and somehow he took that as a sign that they didn't have much in the way of time. So instead, Boss pressed a firm, almost claiming, kiss to Blue's teeth, pulling back after a moment to stand, his hand trailing down one of those smaller arms to take hold of his hand, squeezing it before he went back to the burgers, and placing cheese overtop of the still-sizzling meat patties.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/21/2017  
With Stretch off the couch and the smell of burgers too tantalizing to ignore anymore, Red lifted from the couch and headed for the kitchen to see how much longer they had... only to stumble onto the sight of his brother pressing into what looked to be quite the forceful kiss, the recipient more than eager to return the affection. When they finally broke apart, he realized he'd been staring and he quickly turned his face away, lifting a fist to his mouth as he coughed into it. "I, uh... Was just gonna see how much longer 'til dinner? It... it smells really nice." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, still not looking at either of them as he turned to shuffle over to the dining table and take his seat, slumping down as far as he could while still remaining relatively vertical. Ugh. Why did he have to feel like he was butting in no matter where he went?

Once Red was turned away from them, Blue let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his blushing face turning to Boss with a nervous smile. He let the other worry about finishing up with the burgers while he went to check on his doppleganger with a bright smile. "S-... sorry about that... The burger's are pretty much done, so if you wanna go let Papy know it's dinnertime, that'd be great." 

The hopeful and apologetic look in those bright blue eyes almost made Red feel quesy, but somethin' about them made it reeeeeally hard to say no to. So with a grunt of agreement, he lifted from his seat and moved down the hall, stopping at Stretch's door to knock a few times. "Dinner's ready, brah." He grinned at the stupid term he'd heard humans using to refer to each other. Usually the dumb, musscular types to his amusement. "How long's it take ya to change, brah?"  
Zeryxis - 07/21/2017  
"Ugh," Papyrus made the noise with a stupid look on his face, "I need to lift, brah," he chuckled, unable to keep forcing the doofy accent alongside the term, then waved a hand as he came up, tucking his hands in his sweats pockets, "figured I'd make a lil check, too, got plenty ta keep us occupied til Muffy gets here." He shifted to rub the back of his neck, not quite reaching view of the kitchen, turning to look at his new friend. "Hey, I know it's weird, with our brothers and all... but... I dunno man, you seem like we'd get along, so... jus... don't feel bad 'bout ask'n me stuff, alright? You really dont' seem to wanna cause any trouble, but you... you get this look on yer face, and I feel like I just kicked a puppy whan ya do that. Ya don't gotta worry about much around me." Papyrus paused to look back at where the kitchen was waiting, as well as their younger brothers, who seemed intent on making things as awkward as possible. Dude pranced up, rubbed strong, full-back arches against both pairs of skele-legs, and looked up at them with a bold mrow. "An Dude seems to really like ya too, Red. So, just try not ta think about things too much, yknow?"  
Having heard his own older brother's voice, Boss had flicked a glance to Blue, making sure he'd not gotten too embarrassed by the other's appearance, and made sure that the cheese was melted just right before sliding them over onto the bread, which already had lettuce sitting on them, to keep the grease from making the bun go soggy and break. He focused his utmost attention on buildign the meals, tomato and peppers and hot sauce on Blue's, his own with more lettuce, tomato, and onion, his brother's with extra mustard and onino, and somehow not gagging as he layered honey into the top bun for his own doppleganger. Blue had said it was how his brother ate burgers, so he wasn't going ot argue right now. Especially if it got them out of sight and out of mind faster. He wanted to go stargazing with Blue again... and perhaps spend more time getting lost in his eyes.  
July 22, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
Stretch's words had his shoulders hunching a bit, feeling bad for making him feel bad. "I... s-sorry, dude, I just.... we... aren't really used to showin' emotion and... w-weakness and shit where we're from. Though Boss doesn't seem to have a problem with showin' it all here." There was an obvious tone of bitterness in the words, but afterwards he finally le thimself relax a bit as he looked up at the taller skeleton. "But thanks man, for like... bein' so welcoming and shit. I was, um... I guess I'm just feelin' like a third wheel around Boss and your bro. Just not used to, ah.... sh-sharin' him." He scratched lightly at the back of his neck as they headed into the kitchen, his gaze flickering over the two lovebirds before he reclaimed the seat at the table and nearly jumped right back out when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thanks, Red! Boss made your burger special. Well, I guess he made them all pretty special, but he knew what you liked best." He left the bulkier version of himself looking utterly lost and confused as he finished setting the plates of burgers and fries in their proper places. He stepped back to look over the meal and the monsters gathered around the table and it made his soul swell with joy. He was bouncing ever so slightly as he took his seat and waited for Boss to take his own, his bright eyes looking over the spicy-looking burger he'd been made. "It looks so good, Bossy! Maybe we should see if any of the local restaurants are hiring!" With everyone seated, Blue finally picke dup his burger and took a big bite, making noises of approval as he danced in his seat and ate, his enthusiasm spurring the other short skeleton to tear into his own.  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
I'll have ta talk to him summore later, Papyrus thought, having in no way intended to make his new friend feel bad. He'd only wanted to let him know he didn't intend to upset or make Red uncomfortable, and that he actually enjoyed his company. They got along in ways him and his own brother didn't, especially with being so relaxed and laid back. As well as being innately nervous, it seemed... but he'd managed to get himself past it, in his obviously more open and safe universe. Maybe Red could get closer to being relaxed more too. He was just as surprised as the gold-toothed version to see his brother hugging around his shoulders, though he did give a slight, lopsided grin at the comment.(edited)  
The honey-burger was his entire focus once he was eating, feeling that there was plenty of the sweetness dripping along his fingers. Boss seemed ot try not to focus on it, instead trying to just enjoy his own, sitting across from Blue, glad to get to see the way his eyelights shone when he'd look up at him from his meal. Papyrus did his damndest to not linger on it, instead reminding himself that him and Red were gonna go hang out and smoke until Muffy showed. By the time that he was done with his fries, licking honey and salt from his fingers, he saw that the more energetic, younger monsters had made their way back over to clean up, leaving the two of them waiting. "Hey, ya wanna watch some shit, or jus head right over ta the room?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
Red, too, was trying to focus on his burger while Stretch made such a mess of his, those bright red eyes simply staring at him for a few moments until he began to wonder if his magic was the same color as... Oh wow, you are the king of makin' shit awkward, pal. With a furiously blushing face, he all but crammed the last of his burger into his face and started on his fries, mopping up his mess of mustard with them until the plate was completely spotless. He leane dbakc in his seat, patting happily at his belly and licking a bit of mustard from the corners of his mouth while the rest of them finished up and went to cleaning. When Stretch asked his question, his own earlier curiosities flare dup and he looked off to the side with a renewed blush crossing his face as he contemplated. Obviously watching tv was the safer choice with something to focus on besides the other skele, but... fucking hell a good smoke sounded perfect after such a killer meal. "Heh, I'm sure I'll have plenty o' time to watch tv once your girl comes over." He pulled himself up out of his seat with a reluctant groan, then let himself have a nice leisurely stretch that was mimicked by the fluffy white furball that had magically reappeared at his ankles. "Whadda ya say, Dude? Wanna come chill with the lazy brahs, or you would ya rather deal with..." He peered into the kitchen as the other two were cleaning up, groaning a bit to himself as he saw the way his other self was looking at Boss like he was the only shining star in the night sky. "Ugh. Let's hurry. I think the giggling and baby talk's about to start." He turned and started playfully shoving the taller monster in the general direction of his room.  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
Papyrus snorted as Red started pushing him, leaning back a bit to make progress slow. "Aw, but Dude loves baby talk. Ya shoo twy it on 'em, eet makes em shooo cuddawie an wuvvy." The lanky monster chuckled harder and pushed his door open, flopping to sit on his bed. The mess seemed a little more pronounced somehow, and he snorted as he started fishing about under the bedframe, pulling, a velcro noise as he pulled a box free and plopped it on the bed. A quick twist and the lid popped open, showing several snugly-rolled cigs and an assortment of paraphanalia, plucking one of the glass tubes free. "Unless you want yer own cig," he said, already working the baggie free from where it was strapped to the inside of the lid, looking far more methodical and practised than anything else he seemed to do. 

Back in the kitchen, Boss was giving the last of the dishes their rinse, stacking them neatly before focusing back on Blue, having caught glimpses of the way he'd kept looking at him. It made him feel lik ehe was going to burst if he didn't give that sweet monster attention soon. Like he'd never be able to touch him enough. Sliding a hand along his shoulder, Boss shifted down enough to place a long, wanting kiss against those perfect, smooth teeth. "Do you want to head up to watch the stars now?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
Even without an actual gag reflex, he could still make those retching noises as that tall fucker abused his weakness. He gave him a shove to the shoulder when he lande don the bed, joining him and sitting with his legs crossed, an almost uncharacteristically curious look on his face as he watched his friend bring out the secret stash and show it off. "Nah, it's alright. I can share." He shot the other an easy wink before leaning back on his hands and looking around the room with that curious expression returned. "All o' this really is ass-backwards. It's weird hangin' out with a version of my bro who's so much more like... me. Even right down to bein' the Romeo of the two. I mean, I never got lucky with Muffet, but Grillbz was a totally different sotry." He let out a lewd chuckle and took the glass pipe when it was offered, taking a nice long hit before passing it back and letting the smoke seep as slowly as possible from between his teeth. "Mmmmmn... 's good shit..." He spoke through nearly closed fangs before blowing a soft cloud towards the ceiling. "So, you and Muffet. How'd that happen? And uh, if it ain't too creepy to ask... is she as into 'rope' as I always figured she'd be?" He chuckled and leaned on his hands once more, watching the smoky skele across from him with a twinkle in those crimson eyes.  
Blue whimpered into the kiss, grabbing Boss's shirt to pull him into it just a bit more. "Y-y-yeah! I'll grab a blanket from my room real quick, okay?" He wrapped his arms around the other and was already missing him once he'd let go to head to his room. He stopped outside his brother's door, that all too familiar scent catching his nose and he opened his mouth to yell at him, but then he heard Red chuckling in there with him and... he really didn't want to interrupt if the two of them were feeling more comfortable with each other. With a soft sigh, he entered his own room, looking it over and peering back towards the door a moment before hunting around under his bed and setting a few candles on the small tables beside it, carefully lighting them up before grabbing his blanket and exiting the room, making sure to close the door behind himself. By the time they returned the room would smell amazing and the romantic lighting would surely impress Boss and then they could snuggle and... and... He pressed the blanket over his face to muffle the soft squeal of excitement that escaped him. With a blushing face and a bright smile, Blue made his way back out to the living room, taking Boss's hand to lead them out into the stairwell and back up to the roof, so they could enjoy the night alone.  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
"Eh, could be worse," he commented, checking over the box before shooing the cat away from the open bag, "c'mon Dude, you're fine on just smoke. Fuck sake, man. Acts like he pays for it." Papyrus closed the box to keep the cat out of it, taking the pipe back for a long drag, falling back on the bed with his head propped on an arm. As Red asked about Muffet, he gave a low snort, holding onto the pipe a bit to take another hit before handing it back to the other. "Lucky, I guess. And ballsy enough to ask her out even after I owe her so fuck'n much gold... heh..." Papyrus shifted to prop his feet up on the table beside the bed, "she owned the bar back in Snowdin, Grillby sells cakes and candy an shit. So I only saw him when my bro would wanna bring treats home, got to see her pretty face every day." Another pass, drag, and trade back, and he was really feeling so relaxed that everything just came out without a hitch. "Nah, I think she keeps that fer special occasions... seems ta get a good kick outta it though, so prolly!" he finished with a smoky laugh, slapping his knee as he sat up, "sometimes she relaxes enough for drinks and smokes, but says work'n a bar kinda dulled her appetite fer those kinda things." He cracked his neck, groaning to himself as he arched forward, rubbing his sockets. "Man, it's been awhile since I wasn't just sit'n in here by myself watchin how the smoke curls around the room. Dude don't really make fer good conversation."(edited)  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
The time without Blue, he checked over that he didnt miss anything to clean in the kitchen, getting a drink of water before that smiling, flushed face came back with the blanket, his hand having reached for the one taking it. They seemed to almost hurry up to the roof, nudging the door shut and taking up the same spot as the night before, though Boss paused a moment before pulling Blue into his lap, wrapping them both in the blanket and leaning his cheekbone against that small, perfect skull, hugging him as they looked up at the swath of violet-blue-black scattered with starry points of light. He could see some of the stars were a little bluer, or reddish, and one almost looked green, if he looked at it too long. After a bit, he nudged his fangs against his friend's neck for a slight, soft kiss.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
"Ahahaha, everythin' really is ass-backwards!" He chortled to himself as he took the pipe again and finished off the bowl, groaning happily to himself as he passed it back and held in that cloud of smoke. When he finally let it out, he did so in a sigh, turning his gaze to the ceiling as he fell back onto the pillows. "Fuck man, I miss seein' Grillbz behind the bar. He was such an asshole, but he was fuckin' hilarious, too." He peered over at Stretch and smirked, lifting his brow as he listened to him talk about his girl, his whole body feeling pleansantly tingly and the bed beginning to feel almost cloud-like. "Mmmmm, I mean. I dunno how much better I am at conversation. Besides, it wasn't half bad just lyin' in here strokin' that pussy after a smoke." His shoulders shook as he chuckled to himself and let his sockets fall closed as he let himself simply sink into the mattress and enjoy the company.

When he was pulled into the other's lap, he let out a surprised squeak, but once the shock wore off he was curling up against his friend, nuzzling his skull beneath the other's chin as he peered up at those beautiful stars. "They look like jewels. Like we could just pluck them right out of the sky." He reached a hand up towards them, 'trapping' one between two fingers until he felt that kiss at his neck and let out a soft sound that was decidedly indecent. He covered his mouth and blushed furiously as he turned his face away, his body trembling at his own reaction to being touched on such a sensitive area. Slowly his should began to fall and his head tipped ever so slightly to the side, exposing a bit more of that neck as he peered up at the stars once again without saying a word.(edited)  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
"Pfft," Papyrus said, and the comment seemed to have gotten the cat's attention, jumping up to stand on Red's sternum with a rowl, then flopped down as well, ass-end first. His thick tail made itself known at Red's cheek, sitting still except for the very tip. "Looks like someone's a lil offended, buddy," he added, scritching that feline head before trading the pipe for a pre-made cig, lighting up the end and taking his time with the first fifth or so of that smoke. He loosed it all in a long, thick cloud of scented grey, his eyelights showing that smokey blur of contentment and relaxation. Moreso than his usual look. "Man, I'd love if Muffy could get her own place again. She's wasted where she's at, jus mix'n drinks off a set fuckn menu, not allowed ta experiment, not allowed ta barter. Humans seem ta love ta fuck things up just by bein all rigid an makin' stupid rules that jus make shit harder. Heh. Muffy would run other places outta business if she was allowed." He finally gave up that smoke to Red, when Dude shifted to not have his tail in the literal line of fire.

The sound had Boss pause a moment, wanting to make sure he wasn't doing anything that he didn't like... and when he shifted his head to leave himself more open, he didn't stop again. He gave soft, lingering kisses all over the side of that perfect column of porcelain, his own gaze moving between the sky and the other's eyelights. His hands kept a gentle rubbing along his ribs and arm where he hugged him in close, his own frame shivering more the longer he was allowed to give him those touches. Shifting to just at Blue's jawline, he gave a slow, long lick as he turned the other's head towards him. Those kisses moved to the corner of his mouth, the touch of his tongue against those smooth pearly teeth as he wanted to focus more on his friend.(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
"Heheheh, my bad, lil buddy. I'll make it up to ya, huh?" He scritched at the base of Dude's tail, chuckling as he wiggled it around and mewled at him. "Yeah, it's some shit seein' how restricted everything is here. At least Underground we got to live for ourselves, even if it was a shitty existence most of the time." He groaned and rubbed at his socket, his fingers finding the scar above his eye and scratching at it as he looked over at Papyrus. "Sorry if I get to be a downer. I wish I could just forget all that shit and start fresh. Heh. Maybe we should all open up a place together. Our bros love ta cook, Muff likes servin' booze and whatever. I wouldn't mind waitin' on some people if it meant not havin' to work for humans." He took the cig and hit it long and hard, the smoke already seeping from every crevice in his skull before he slowly let it furl out into the air in Dude's general direction. At the sound of knocking on the door, Red lifted his head and started sitting up. "Uh, hey, is it time for her to be here already?"

The feel of that tongue on his teeth had him opening automatically, leading him in with his own blue appendage before suckling hungrily at him, the rest of his body shifting until he was facing him. His knees straddled the other's hips as he stood up on them, looking into that sharp face with a drunken expression. "S-stars, Bossy... you're... m-making it really hard to behave myself right now." He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to those long fangs. "Is that intentional?" The smirk on his face was anything but innocent and he decided it was his turn to give some attention to his friend's neck, pressing gentle kisses and even fainter little nibbles against his vertebrae until he was at that angular jaw. He let his mouth rest as his hands began to wander, toying along the back of his ribs and that ridgey spinal column. "It's, um.... i-it's okay if... y-you wanna touch me, too..."  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
"Heh, prolly just sit you in a booth ta take care of trouble, ya look like someone could give a person hell if they pushed ya," Papyrus chuckled, tipping his head a bit at the knock, "yeah, hold up," he pushed up off the bed, leaving the other monster alone in the room. The sounds were likely muffled from teh walls and bit of distance. Leaning against the doorframe, he gave the spider monster as smooth a grin as he ever did. "Hey baby, you look like you need a place to stay the night. I got some spare room," he chuckled again, leaning into the slight kiss before leading her in and shutting the door. Hugging aroudn her shoulders, he gave her a soft hum before he started. "Remember I sent ya a few texts, say'n we got a couple guests?"

Hearing just how much he was enjoying the attention, Boss already had his sharp fingers trailing along that red shirt, following the curves of his ribs under the fabric, down to the hemline. "You... don't have to behave yourself around me, Blue," he murmured softly, his voice on that edge of shy and sure. His finger scurled in more, sliding under the shirt as Blue gave permission, having been shivering in place while his own neck had been given attention. Now he slid his talons along the almost-flawless bone of Blue's inner ribs, leaning his sharp mouth to where both were resting in the crook of each other's necks. He didn't want his voice shivering, so instead, he kept letting his hands touch, eventually getting one down to the smooth spine, wrapping his fingers around and giving it a slight pump.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
Having his more ferocious physique took him back a bit and when the other disappeared to go get his visitor, he used the time to look himself over. Yeah. You look more suited to brawlin' than chattin' up customers. Seein' as how you're doin' real well with talkin' to some cool guy like this. He groaned and rubbed at his brow a bit before he heard a familiar, tittering voice, finding himself sitting up a little straighter in anticiation. 

"Oh." Every eye was wide as she stared at the figure on her lover's bed, the spitting image of his little brother, save for the more rugged details. "Well now, isn't this interesting? I wasn't sure what to make of Papyrus's messages, but now all those strange jokes make a lot more sense." She strolled into the room, brow lifting at the sight of the smaller skele blushing just at the sight of her. When she held her hand out, it took him a moment to realize that she wante dhim to take it, giving it a nice firm shake as she gave him a fanged smile. "I'm Muffet. A pleasure to meet you...?"

"R-Red... They, uh... they call me Red." Something about the way she was looking at him had a shiver running up his spine. I wonder if she always looks this... predatory...  
Panty Anarchist - 07/22/2017  
His hand wasn't quick enough to stifle the surprised gasp that escaped him when he felt that hand sliding over his spine. "B-Bossyyyy~!" He whined as his hips bucked down against his friend's, feeling such an urgent need for friction. "I-I, um... m-maybe we should... go back inside? I'm... I-I don't think... I can look at the stars like this... when the only thing I want to look at is you." He let out a needy whine and nuzzled his face all along that slender neck, biting at him to urge him along. "I-if we stay out here much longer, it's... g-going to be awkward walking through the stairwell, while trying to hide, um...." He gave a shy little giggle and hid his face even further into his sweet friend's shoulder.  
Zeryxis - 07/22/2017  
"Heh, told ya babe. Should see his bro, looks like me with a gritty reboot," Papyrus said, almost casually closing the door when she gave him that look. He could almost hear her offering to chat more, and part of him was curious to see what exactly his girlfriend would turn the conversation towards. He, for one, was happy to get the last puffs of his cig, settling back on the bed a comfortable distance from Red. "We were jus talk'n bout ya too. Smoke-dream'n bout you havin' yer own bar again," he pinched the last of the cig out and tossed it over where Dude would play with it until it was cooled down enough to chew up and eat. He slid a hand over to take one of the spider's many unoccupied hands, giving the small fingers a little kiss. "Miss rack'n up a big bill for ya ta nag after me for, Muffy."  
The reaction seemed only to spur him on, squeezing just a bit as his strokes slowed, the sound of that pleading voice driving him just as mad. "We don't... have to go back down yet, do we Blue?" he asked in a low tone, his words shivering just a bit, his touches going a bit firmer after that bite. He felt his face heat up, especially at that giggle, his fingertips brushing against the wasitband of his pyjama pants. "Trying to hide?..." he asked, leadingly, his hand sliding under more of the fabrics, finding the lovely curve of bone he'd seen earlier and testing a talon along the first hole of his sacrum, "you don't... need to hide anything... if you want me to see," Boss murmured, feelign how his claw just barely scraped at Blue. He wanted so much to stay there, that little skele in his lap, enjoying his touches, making those sounds and giving him those looks... "oh, unless... um," he paused, retreating just a bit, "unless you, don't want to y-yet. I don't... want to rush you, Blue," he shifted hsi gaze a bit, looking far more shy than he realized, shivering down to the marrow as he made a soft sound, as if in apology if he had pushed too quickly. He didn't want to make Blue nervous, or feel hurried. He just... he wanted so much to make him feel good, to keep that smile and those shining eyelights bright in that face.  
July 23, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/23/2017  
"Oh? Well, I'm fairly certain you've been doing a wonderful job paying me back in other ways. Besides, I certainly don't mind you having that hefty bill hanging over your head." With a playful little smirk she slid onto his lap and took a seat, one of those hands trailing along his jaw. "A monster in debt is far mor elikely to do as he's told." Half her eyes winked as she let out a tittering giggle and given the atmosphere, Red took it as his cue to leave.

"H-heh, if ya, I dunno... n-need me for somethin' I'll, uh... b-be in the livin' room watchin' a movie. Heard about some monster flick comin' on tonight." He slipped out the door with a surprised looking spidery face watching him.

She pouted once he was out the door, looking bit crest-fallen as she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to run him off. I suppose I'm not used to having to behave myself when I;m in this room." She gave another quiet giggle as she leaned in to steal a kiss from those bony teeth.  
Zeryxis - 07/23/2017  
He couldn't help but keep that soft curve of a smile when Muffet teased, though Red's quick retreat did kind of surprise him. He hadn't thought her getting comfortable would've run him off yet either. Hell, she was still dressed! Her kiss diverted his attention from the doorway, instead leaning into the 'liplock' and giving a soft lick along her lower lip, his grin turning much more mischevious. "Oh? were you want'n ta show off fer my new friend? Didn't take you fer an exhibitionist, Muffy," Papyrus shifted to nibble along her neck, still giving soft little laughs against her as his hands wandered to those plump hips, pulling her in more, "you know you don't gotta behave around me. If anythin, you're the one want'n -me- ta keep myself under control, hm?" His teeth scraped at her softly hued skin just right, fingers pulling at her clothing, then up to where he could nuzzle into her hair and cheek. "What's on that pretty mind, Muffet?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/23/2017  
"Mmmmmhmhmhm, you've barely scratched the surface of my kinky side, darling. Perhaps I'm getting comfortable enough with you to start letting it out." She pulled him closer, two of her hands laying over his and pressing them more firmly into her hips as she wiggled on his lap. "Your new friend seems rather nervous around me. Am I that frightening or....?" She shot a rather sly smirk towards the door before looking down at that lanky monster beneath her. "Maybe he's a little jealous... Your brother got like this too when we first started dating seriously. But..." She turned that sly little face towards him once again. "I wonder which of us he's jealous of?"  
Zeryxis - 07/23/2017  
As always, her wiggling got him wiggling, kissing and humming as she spoke. He made a soft noise as she contemplated if she was frightening - stars knew he wasn't scared of her unless she was mad, but even then, it was just because then she'd want some of that tab getting paid back before she'd chill out again. That sly look had him quirk a brow at her question, leaning back on his elbows after sliding his hands down her thighs to let his fingertips play at her knees. "I dunno, baby, you say'n you wanna go ask 'em? Cuz uh... you sound reaaal disappointed that Red left, Muffy," Papyrus added with another slide of his hand up to her hip, and up under her shirt to toy with her stomach, giving her a slight grin, tipping his head, "say'n I haven't been doin' enough for you, baby? Or you just a hungry little thing want'n to try somethin new?" His fingers grazed along her breast, up against the curve of her snug little bra, "I don't mind... you seemed to get this... pretty spark to your eyes when you saw Red." Those lean fingers nudged aruond the edges of the fabric, sliding back down her side and gripping her hip. Sitting back up, he claimed her mouth, hooded sockets gazing into her larger eyes. "You know I'm all yers, Muffy. I trust you. An' I'm not gonna tell you no, sweetness. Because you looked real nice how hungry you got with that spark."  
Panty Anarchist - 07/23/2017  
She couldn't help but laugh that sweet laugh as Papyrus seemed more interested in the prospect than even she was. "Are you sure I'm the hungry one, dearie? Holed away in here, smoking it up with a darling new friend... It wouldn't surprise me if you two were to... bond." Her words were nearly purred as she slid her hands over his body, toying with all those little places she kne whe liked. "Considering how he acted when I came in, I'm quite certain he'd be terrified if I were to ask him about anything... intimate." Her body arched into his as he toyed with her, her mouth opening eagerly when he took his claim. "If you want him to hang out even if I'm aiming to misbehave, perhaps it would be more prudent for you to speak with him, dearie."  
Zeryxis - 07/23/2017  
He made a pleased little hum as she touched all the right places, wriggling into the attention as he held snug to her, smiling that casual smile as he pressed into another slow, lingering kiss against her mouth. "Yeah?" he said, tone teasing and leading, "yeah you think so, do you? Maybe I..." he pecked a line of kisses along her neck, fingers teasing at her shirt up to expose her belly as he rolled to push her down on the bed, chuckling, "maybe you'll help me... explain ta him... once he's in here, hm Muffy?" he kissed along the curve of her stomach, down to the hemline of her pants, before pushing up to brace over her on the bed. "One sec pretty lady." Pushing up even more, he made his way out to the livingroom, strolling casual as could be, before leaning over the back of the couch, arms folded to rest his head on it. "Hey, Red," he said, loud enough that he could be heard over the tv, but not enough that it was considered yelling, "think we'd rather not make ya sit out here all by yerself."(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/23/2017  
Even with his friend's consideration, he still jumped when he heard that smoky voice behind him, turning to look up at him with wide, almost innocent eyes. "O-oh, I mean... it's no problem, really... I figured you'd, um... wanna hang out with just your girlfriend. She seemed like she was ready to get, um... eheh... intimate." His face was casting a soft red light on everything in the surrounding area from how hard he was blushing, finding it increasingly difficult to look his friend in the face. "I don't wanna... y'know... get in yer guys's way." His fingers were twisting around each other as he stared at them, gripping his hands together for a moment before reaching over to start tugging the blanket towards himself.  
Zeryxis - 07/23/2017  
Papyrus chuckled at the jump, tilting his head more to look over that shy face. "Didn't take ya fer the bashful type, Red," he said, stopping the grip on that blanket, then pointing the hand holding the fabric up towards the hallway; the door to his room was wide open, inviting, "trust me, man. If she didn't want you in the room, I wouldn't be out here." His head cocked slightly, grinning full across his face. He looked almost too pleased. "Muffy was want'n ta get ta know ya too. So," he finished by tossing the blanket over the opposite arm of the couch, and roughly rubbing one of those broad shoulders, "you're welcome ta come over, or what should I tell Muffy for you turn'n down her invitation?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/23/2017  
"Fuckin'... I ain't bashful! I just... I'm..." he quieted as the other continued, feeling his soul racing as he wondered exactly what his friend was leading towards... "D-dude, I... you're..." His hands made random, useless gestures as he tried to make sense of words, his gaze looking almost desperate as it locked with Stretch's. "You're... o-okay with that? Or am I... readin' the situation wrong, or...?" His cheekbones felt on the verge of melting as he kept his confused gaze on his friend's face, looking at him in a bit of a new light. "Y'know what? Fuck it." He shrugged and lifted from the couch, shoving his hands in his pockets as he let a completely bashful grin curl on his face, not even waiting for Stretch as he headed towards the room. Muffet peered up from the bed, wearing one of Papyrus's shirt and he wasn't sure if she was wearing anything else. He stopped short at the sight and coughed as he looked away and walked further into the room. "S-so, uh.... Stretch says you wanna... g-get to know me better?"

Those bright eyes sparkled at the nickname and she let out a tittering laugh. "Stretch, is it? A fitting name, but it was Stretch who was so eager to get you back in here." She shot her lover a playful three-eyed wink and patted at the bed beside her, delighting in Red's almost panicked face as he stared at Stretch.  
Zeryxis - 07/23/2017  
He already had the door clicked shut behind him as he caught that wink, a tangerine tinge touching his face as he went back over to the box on the bedside table. "Like you're innocent in it, babe," he said, pulling out one of ths cigs to light up. His hand shook just enouhg to notice, but once he was lit up, took in a deep breath, and let it back out, he looked at his girlfriend, then over at the other skeleton before tipping his head, plopping himself down beside the spider, plucking the smoke from his teeth, and draping it over her shoulder. "Well?" he said, lifting a brow to Red, "not say'n ya have to, buddy. Figured the lady could make the, uh... transition a bit easier." On both of us...  
July 24, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/24/2017  
"O-oho and, uh... what exactly are we transitionin' to?" His voice sounded far more confident than he felt, his entire body shaking a bit as he leaned just a bit closer. Five eyes watched him move so nervously and her fanged mouth curled as she reached up to take her lover's smoke, pulling in a deep cloud of that sweet smoke before holding her arm out to beckon the smaller skeleton closer. After a few moments of looking between her and the other lounging skeleton, he finally scooted in closer, curious to what that look on her face was until he found one hand at his jaw and another curling around his waist, pulling him in. His own fangs parted a bit as she leaned her face closer, though his sockets stayed wide and watching as she parted her lips and let that warm smoke billow into his mouth, followed shortly after by her tongue. A soft, but terrifyingly deep growl rumbled in his chest as his eyes finally fluttered shut and he let himself lean more into the kiss. Every bit of bashfulness was gone when she pulled away... until he was reminded that they weren't the only two in the room. "H-hooooly shit..." He turned his gaze up to Stretch with a look of amazement in his eyes and a half-cocked grin on his face. "Is this how she gets to know all your friends?" He snorted when he was swatted by three different hands, still chortling to himself as he was pulled into her other side and handed the joint, taking his hit slow and deep before handing it to Stretch. "Puff, puff, pass, man." He let the smoke curl slowly from between his fangs and found himself actually relaxing against the soft spider lady as several of her hands stroked so comfortingly along his body.(edited)  
Zeryxis - 07/24/2017  
That more confident voice had Papyrus pausing with a low flush, looking away a moment, until he felt Muffet shift. Peeking almost askance, turning to watch the longer she kissed at the other skeleton, arm still draped near her neck, fingers eventually finding a slow stroke at her velvety-furred neck. The growl had a shiver work down his spine, sharing the sentiment when that amazaed look was turned his way. He returned the grin. "Nah, jus you, buddy," he said, taking the cig and giving a couple of slow, relaxed puffs, hooding his sockets as he leaned in to brush a kiss against Muffet's cheek, looking down at his friend, "so Muffy... what's on the menu first?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/24/2017  
"Oh, I figured we could simply relax and... get to know each other better." She took the cig and puffed away at it while her hands went exploring, stroking over both of those skeletal bodies and working her way up to making far bolder strokes along femurs and hips. All the attention had Red curling into the motions and before long his hand was returning the affections, though she blocked one hand halfway up her thigh to hand him the smoke. He took it almost grudgingly, giving her a slight glare before holding out the cig for Stretch... waiting for him to reach for it before he leaned up, his free hand reaching across Muffet to grab the front of the other skeleton's shirt to pull him in until their faces were a mere inch apart. For a moment he looked panicked, wondering if maybe he was making a bad move... but he wouldn't know unless he tried... Forcing himself forwards just a bit more, he parted his fangs, letting the smoke curl out between them as he offered it up.  
Zeryxis - 07/24/2017  
Her hands working at him certainly did their intended job, letting the lanky monster slouch more into the spider, his jaw resting at her hair. The little block had him curious what she was up to, his own hand making its way up her other leg, then taking the smoke from Red. Him leaning in had him pause a moment, having brought what was left of the joint up to his own teeth, though being pulled had him move it instincively aside, looking down at that scarred, fangy face. Seeing the look in his eyelights as the smoke curled up from between the sharp angles. Papyrus pushed in, wrapping his tongue around the smoke that tried to escape, breathing it in, then pulling back to suck in what remained of the cig, pinching it out with practiced ease, letting it fall to take Red's face and pull it in harder, covering the other mouth with his own and pouring the thick smoke in for him, alnogside his tongue. "Yeah," he said, flicking his gaze ot Muffet, turning to press a kiss to her plush lips, "all three of us." He kept his fingers at Red's face as he gave his girlfriend a little attention, his other hand sliding around to tease at her thigh again. Then he had his own turn to pull at Red's borrowed shirt, turning back to those crimson lights. "Lady's in charge, jus so ya know," he said with a soft grin, his orange eyelights flickering soft and fond, then deferred to her, "muffin."(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/24/2017  
The tingle of magic flowing between those conjured tongue was damn near predatory and he could feel another of those deep growl beginning to form until Stretch mentioned Muffet's being in charge. "O-oh... sorry..."  
Muffet giggled, her smile reaching across her face as she pulled back from the kiss, looking between the two of them. "Who would have imagined that watching two skeletons make out would be so incredibly erotic?" She purred and pulled her lover in for a deeper kiss, groaning softly before pushing him back and turning that exuberant gaze on the smaller skele as she crawled over him and straddled those bony hips. The nervous look of excitement he had on his face had her biting her lip as she felt the heat increasing between er legs. "My, my. You are as delightful as I imagined. Like a sweet little morsel, just waiting to be gobbled up." Red was quiet and incoherent as she leaned over him, leading his hands above his head while two more hands started slipping the shirt off his ribs and over his head, stopping at his wrists to wrap it around his hands.  
Crimson lights went huge as he watched her, stammering a bit before he gave a slight buck of his hips that had the arachnid staring down in surprise before a more sly smile curled on her face. With her hips rolling in Red's lap, she leaned over to lead Papyrus over to her, pulling him in for a far more heated kiss, her "victim" helplessly (and happily) squirming beneath her and whimpering. "F-fuck... never... thought I'd meet someone who'd... try to tease me to death."  
Zeryxis - 07/24/2017  
The apology had Papyrus grinning all the more, giving her plenty of room, feeling a warmth of his own at seeing just how neatly Muffet caught Red and bundled him in place, even that buck seeming to be just what she'd wanted out of him. It only made him imagine he looked just as well-presented as his smaller counterpart did now. Shifting to lean himself flush with Muffet's side, one knee up near Red's ribs and the other draped over behind her, he slid his own hands up along her, fingertips brushing feather-light before heading back down, finding where she ended and the other began. "Muffy can be a damn good tease..." he purred against her mouth, petting down along her still-shirted spine, dragging his hand around to the front to lift the fabric up higher and higher, humming soft chuckles to himself, "but stars she's so good at it, Red." The way Papyrus said their names was similar, and the lanky monster almost wondered how he'd gotten so deep in it with the other so fast. But he didn't really want to think now... he wanted to do just as his lover wanted. "Can I?" he mused, his eyelights turning down to the bound-up skele, even though he knew Muffy knew all the really good spots for bone-fondling... he wanted to do it.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/24/2017  
"F-fuck..." Hearing his name, even just his nickname, spoken with that tone of voice... it had him twisting and arching beneath his captor, turning his head to hide his face as he blushed in embarassment and shame.  
"Tsk, tsk, dearie. We'll have none of that." At her lover's question, she turned her attention back to him, curious about what he was asking prmission for. Following his gaze, she looked over that delicious little monster beneath her. So rough on the outside, but so compliant with her desires. "Well, I certainly don't mind... what about you, Red?" A hand turned his face until he was looking between them, trying to make sense of the situation until their words finally registered and his entire body began to glow softly as he gave the smallest of nods. Muffet could hardly stand that look on his face and she quickly lifted off her seat, smirking at the way he trembled and wiggled his hips as he tried not to let his magic form. "Come on, honey. Give the poor dear a hand before he loses his mind." She giggled as she scooted around to the monster's head, pulling his arms into her lap before letting her hands glide over his torso. "Such a sweet pet. Perhaps we'll put you in a collar and keep you." The look on his face had her outright laughing with delight.  
The way he looked... Papyrus had an idea about how much Muffet enjoyed when he made such a look. Coy and eager, maybe with a touch of embarassment at the position he was in... but never fear. As Muffet gave the subtle little command, he slid his hands to work at a couple of good hotspots - right at the arch of his pubis, and where the sternum was rarely touched, right along the inside, where the ribs joined the flat plate. Fingertips working in slow, heavy strokes, he found it to be fascintating and goddamn arousing how well Red responded to touch. His thumb worked a steady circle at his pubis, right where the arches met, sliding his palm along the front, while the other hand kept pressing into the sensitive soft spots inside his ribs. Moving with surprising smoothness for how lazy he was, he straddled Red's femurs, flicking his gaze up to make sure he wasn't going too fast, letting both hands shift to take a grip along his iliac crests, starting gentle, and steadily building the pressur to the curves of bone until he felt like he might be going too hard, but kept flicking his gaze up to Red's eyelights. "He'd look real nice, muffin... bright red with gold spikes. Keep him on a heavy chain leash, hm?"(edited)  
July 25, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/25/2017  
The touch of those bony hands made him flinch on first contact, but once he started finding his spots so easily, he couldn't help but melt into the touches. "G-geez, Stretch... you... r-really know your way around some bones. Been... b-been practicin' for this, have ya?" He gave his friend a wicked little smirk, but it was wiped away almost immediately when he hit just the right spot beneath his ribs. Every time he thought he was at the pinnacle of pleasure, those big hands found another spot that made him whine and squirm, looking between the two monsters overtop of him with a desperate gaze, but he was doing a damn fine job of keeping his magic in check, not wanting to look too exciteable... Then Stretch had to go and add detail to the kink Muffet had already hit on. His entire body trembled as he whined and after only a few moments that throbbing red magic was pressing up against his pants, beyond eager to be released.  
"My, my. You really do enjoy the idea of that don't you? Would you like us making you our little pet? To play with and use however we like?" Anywhere Papyrus's hands weren'y working, Muffet's were, until all Red could do was lay there, looking completely blissed out as he humped uselessly at the air.  
"F-fuck, lady... you tryin'a... m-make me cum before I even get my pants off? H-holy shit.... you're... f-fuckin'..." His words were lost in a groan as he arced his hips harder up into Stretch, his face absolutely begging for more.  
Zeryxis - 07/25/2017  
"Such a good pet," Papyrus murmured, hand sliding from one iliac crest to that pulsing length, snapping the button open and sliding the zipper down to free him, "you should know you're not allowed." Fingers wrapping around that crimson magic, he gave just the slightest twist, barely any pressure, starting a light pumping. The gleam of gold on his piercings as he toyed with them had him mesmerized for a short time. Looking up to those five dark eyes, then back down to Red's face. He looked like he was really enjoying their attentions, and he lifted his hand up to that groaning mouth. "Lick," he said, soft but commanding, his palm just in reach of that fanged maw. He gave the spider lady a crooked grin, his own magic restrained for now. They had ther attention on Red, not him. He'd get his turn.(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/25/2017  
He groaned and arched into that gentle touch at his member. Fuck, how long's it been? The commanding tone from that lanky skele had his sockets widen a bit, but his mouth opened automatically, his tongue slithering out to take a long lick at the slight smear of crimson on his palm. "Sorry, Stretch. Thought you were eager to fondle all my bones." With a snarky little smirk he leane dhis head up, wrapping his tongue around those long fingers and pulling them into his mouth to suckle at them more thoroughly, his technique surprisingly gentle for someone with a mouth full of knives.  
The sight of that thick red tongue made her far more aroused than she would have liked to admit, the scent of her catching the captured skele's attention and without removing his mouth from those fingers, he trailed his own up a fuzzy thigh, making her squeak in surprise when he found that moistened sweet spot covered by only a bit of lace. "Well! What a rude pet! If you've got time to make jokes, then I don't think my dear Papy is putting your mouth to hard enough work." She turned her gaze up to her lover as she crawled forwards. pulling him into a kiss as she shifted forwards, those bound hands slipping between her thighs until she had that sweltering heat just above Red's face. When her mouth made its way to Papyrus' ear, she whispered so only he would hear. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"  
Zeryxis - 07/25/2017  
His frame tensed a little at her question, gaze shifting to look at her, then back to what he could see of Red, tilting his head to give her cheek a soft kiss. "If you are," he said, just as quiet a whisper, "jus... guess shy is the best word." Papyrus kissed down along her shoulder, hands sliding up her thighs and around to her hips. Looking up at her, he kneaded at her, then began to urge her down more. "Gonna see how that tongue works, muffin?" he said, his voice rumbling against her mouth. He shifted his own hips up higher, using the crotch of his shorts and the curve of his pelvis to tease that abaonded shaft, feeling a heady shudder go through him as he put more weight into it. A little voice in his head wondered how it'd feel to completely wreck that smaller, bulky monster.(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/25/2017  
Even through a layer of lace, she tasted amazing and the eagerness of the appendage had her making the sweetest little noises that she tried to bury into Papy's mouth. Red fought against his restraints as he buried his face deeper, that thick red tongue pushing in as hard as it could while she whimpered and urged him on. Meanwhile, those hips were pressing harder up against Stretch, his ectoform beginning to take over from the ribs down. "Awww, look at that cute little belly. Ahuhuhu~!" Her hands rubbed at the soft flesh, the growls beneath her making her giggle until there was the distinct sound of material being ripped. "Hey! What are you-?!" Her indignant words were drowned by a moan that escaped her when that thick magic filled her dripping tunnel in one fell swoop. "Fu-huuucking hell, Red!" She threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, her tongue hanging out a bit as she panted, that usually perfectly composed face flushed with pleasure.  
Zeryxis - 07/25/2017  
The tearing sound had him distracted, giving a broad grin as the cause clicked in his head. "Whussa matter, baby?" he teased, hands moving to lift the shirt enouhg to get his hands under and cup those smooth little tits, "you sound like you're enjoy'n somethin. Wanna tell me?" Papyrus' hips ground down more at that chubby belly and cock, feeling himself give in, his magic filling out his shorts and pressing heatedly to the other rod. Holy shit... His mouth claimed Muffet's, curling tongues together as he used one hand to keep at her, pinching her firm nipple while he worked himself free, breath coming in faster panting. Eyelights hazed in residual drugs and lust, bucking down harder to Red before he gave a decidedly wicked grin to those dark eyes. "I got a better idea, sweetness," he breathed, pulling her free from that maw, dragging the two of them further along the skele under them until her snug little ass and lacy, ripped panties were rubbing at the underside of Red's cock, "how's about we give you twice the fun, Muffy... an do all the work..." Papyrus shifted to nibble her neck, "unless you wanna just be tongue fucked while I take care of the hard part..."(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/25/2017  
"I-i-it's sssooooo....hnnn... m-muuuuch!" She moaned more openly into Papy's mouth, her tongue pulling him in hungrily while the tongue between her legs pressed in deeper, wiggling and slurping those sweet juices from her tight cunt. When he felt her getting tugged away, he snarled, crimson eyes slitted as he looked up to see what had happened.  
Holy shit... is he offerin'.... He struggled to sit up, his bound hands making it incredibly difficult to get situated... but the wet lips pressing against his cock made it even harder. "Fuckin'... this might be the greatest moment of my life..." He struggled against his crude restraints until he finally lost his patience and tore the shirt away with fang and the sheer strength that comes from someone as desperate as he was in that moment. With his hands freed, he was quick to grab those plump hips, the hungry look on her face all the confirmation he needed before he started sliding that thick cock along her slit, from ass to clit, the golden balls of several bar piercings along the underside of that shaft rubbing her in ways that had her begging with her noises alone. "Fuck, sweetheart... You need fucked this badly?" Her defiant, whimpered 'No' only spurred him on to press himself further against her ass, grinning when he felt her pushing back. "You sure you can handle all this, baby? If Stretch lives up to his nickname, and he certainly felt like he did, you're gonna have a helluva time fittin' both of us." Her glare had that grin grow even wider, the tip of that weeping cock pressing into the tightest of her holes and making her moan all the louder, that desperate face looking down at her boyfriend.  
"Papy...d-darling... I want you. All... all of you." With a hungry little growl she dove down to bury her tongue into his mouth, her ass working back against one hefty cock while two of her hands worked to find that orange member and lead it into the fray.(edited)  
July 26, 2017  
Zeryxis - 07/26/2017  
Again, the sound of ripping fabric had his attention a moment, then he slid his hands up to cup Muffet's breasts, thumbs teasing around her taut nipples while Red was handling her rump. His mouth settled near the crook of her neck, grinning as those comments from the other skeleton had him flush with eagerness. Having his mouth reclaimed and cock taken in hand, he slid his own around to pull at her thighs, groaning pleasured noises to her sweet little mouth. "Gotta lets us lead then, pretty lady," he said once she came up for air. Lifting one of her legs up a little higher, he pushed his hips up against hers, feeling where Red was grinding against her as well. Moving her just a bit more, he encouraged that tight hole to press more to that thick length, his own teasing along her clit and lower belly. "Relax, muffin... we'll take such good care of you..." he breathed against her neck, licking and nibbling in just the right way, the way that always made her melt and shudder. He wanted her to settle on Red a bit before really working those hips of hers, lifting her knee up over his hip as he let the tip of his own wetted cock press against her. "You're soaked, baby... or it that all just from that tongue of his?" He let his teeth press down on her a bit harder, growling softly. He pressed up a bit more, pulling at her thigh, groping at her pert chest while he flicked his gaze over her back to see Red... it had a strange ache clench across his soul, and he grinned over his shoulder at the smaller skele. "How'd she taste, pet? She taste liek she wants it hard?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/26/2017  
Always full of composure, she felt a burning stab of embarassment as she came undone between the two bony monsters. "Baby. Papy. S-stars..." It was all she could manage before becoming completely incoherent, letting them both know what she wanted with whining and groping and pulling, with more than happy to oblige.  
"Mmmmmhmhmhm, she tasted delicious. Like baked goods and dirty sex." Her lust-drunken glare made him chuckle and he admired the two of them when they met for a kiss, feeling a pang of jealousy, though he wasn't about to let it ruin his good time. "She tasted like there ain't enough cock on the planet to completely satify her." Without giving her a chance to give him dirty looks again, he pressed in harder, shuddering and groaning as he worked his way in, his voice coming out in soft pants. "But... don't mean... we can't try." He leaned over her, gripping those rounded hips as he slowly pushed himself in, letting her body lead the pace until he was compeltely hilted inside of her. With his face next to hers, he groaned and wrapped one hand around her throat, making her shudder. "Lookit that face, Stretch. That's the face of a monster who wants to be absolutely wrecked."  
Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she tried to look away, whimpering piteously while she pushed back into that thick cock that had her stretched further than she'd ever been on that end. "R-re-eeed." She turned to look at that scarred, imperfect face, one hand reaching out to touch his cheek as she leaned in, but before she could kiss him he was tugging her head to the side with the hand at her neck while bringing those fangs down right crook where neck met shoulder, pressing in without breaking skin and causing her to shudder as he started burying himself further in a deep, slow pace.  
July 27, 2017  
Zeryxis - 07/27/2017  
"Sounds bout right," Papyrus agreed, his grin even more devious as he slid himself along her soaked cunt, practcally feeling the way Red was moving deeper into her, even without being seated insisde her yet. He used one hand to replace the one he was using at her throat, fingers pulling at her ass to spread her more for him. The shudder from that bite had him pushing slowly up into, matching the pace his brother's doppelganger used, until he was hilted in her, feeling hos Red's cock ground against his from inside their shared lover. He shuddered as well, feeling the way it made him pulse and throb with want as he leaned in, biting at his hand, nudging him away until his face lifted, and he forced his mouth to the sharp-fanged one. He paused in place, then pushed in more, slowly fucking at his girlfriend as he licked Red's teeth, growling softly with heady lust sparked in his eyelights. He bucked, lifting Muffet off Red's lap and pushing them both back a bit more, his chuckle a rumble in the back of his throat. "Feels like she's at abut her limit, Red. Filled up with two nice thick cocks. Right baby?" he turned to press a light kiss to her panting mouth, hands helping to keep her hips moving over the shifting lengths, "you like our new pet, Muffy?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/27/2017  
The feel of that tongue pressing at his teeth made him snarl and open that beartrap of a mouth, his own red appendage coming out to draw the other in before pushing back past those smooth teeth, his voice full of smoke and sex as he whispered. "I think... she can take a lil more... ain't that right, darlin'?" He pulled his skull back and growled against her shoulder as they were pushed back, his hands sliding up her body to cup those sweet breasts until his fingers twisted almost cruelly on her nipples, causing her to cry out and clench down on both of them. "You feel the way she's milkin' at us? I think she's sayin' she wants a lil more." He released those pert tits to grab her hips instead, shoving himself in deeper and lingering before he started into a more unforgiving pace.  
"Re-HEEED~!" She squealed as he forced her forwards with his thrusts, wrapping every arm around Papyrus to hold her steady as she felt her mouth falling open, that dark tongue lolling out with the blissed ut expression on her face. "Pa-haaaapy!! It's....s-so....p-please.... m-more.... I want... a-all of it, baby. All..... please.... c-come..."  
THose sweetly uttered words had him pushing himself forwards, pressing over her and forcing her even more ontop of her boyfriend as he was forced out by the other length filling her. With a snarl he pushed himself in again to force the other out, creating a rhythm that had her constantly filled until he finally clamped those teeth down on her shoulder again to muffle his screams, that heavy load filling her up as those sweet sounds of pleasure filled the air, every inch of her clinging to Papyrus as she was forcefully pushed over the edge. "Pa...py....can... we keep him?"  
Zeryxis - 07/27/2017  
Their grips traded places, Papyrus' hands sliding up to her chest and ribs, pulling her into his chest as his own hips worked in rhythm with the other monster's, panting to Muffet's mouth as she begged them. Those nigh-opposing lengths pumped into her, and he damn felt when they both came, his own orgasm not far off. Oh sweet stars, the sounds they made, and he had his teeth gritted around his own noises, panting once he was loosening up more, his entire being shuddering with warmth, eyelights gones to hearts a moment as he looked at both of them. "Damn right we are," he chuckled, rubbing along her shoulder, before sliding his hand up to ease that sharp maw off her, "hear that Red? My sweet muffin wants ta keep ya. What do good pets say when they're given a home?"(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - 07/27/2017  
With his fangs free, that red tongue was out once again, licking away bits of blood with a drunken look on his face. "H-..... home..." He looked into those heart-shaped eyes with a heart-breaking smile, his soul pulsing hard in his chest when he turned to hide a shy flush against Muffet's arm. The savage beast from moments before was gone, replaced with a sweet, whimpering mess that was nuzzling his way up to the spiderlady's cheek to press a gentle kiss. "Thank you, muffin. You're already way too good to me."  
"Oh, dearie..." She purred until he was pulling himself out, her gasps muffled by a hand while another reached back to grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. "Only as good as you deserve after that performance." With another blushing whimper, he hid his face against her arm before slipping sideways off to the bed next to his two... lovers.  
"Y-you guys... bein' all... mushy and shit. It's fuckin' gross." Even with him hiding his face in the blankets the huge grin covering it was apparent.  
Zeryxis - 07/27/2017  
Papyrus cou;dn't help but chuckle at the monster's sudden shift, leaning hard into Muffet as he arched into another painfully slow thrust, leaning his head against her ear. "You looked so beautiful baby..." he nuzzled another kiss against her cheek, then shifted his gaze over to the hiding skele, "who said we were done with you, pet?" Moving to push Muffet down on her back, he slid out of her pleasured womanhood, taking hold of the blanket and making Red come out of hiding. He grabbed him by the lower jaw, hooding his eyes as he looked the other over with a critical eye, then pushed Red down as he straddled his ribs, his voice going heavy and rumbling. "How about you see how she tastes when you're sucking her off my dick, Red."  
July 28, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/28/2017  
After already cumming once, his dick was already slowly going slack from relaxation, but the sound of that voice had him throbbing at attention once more. "O-oh..." Wide sockets stared up at the domineering skeleton, even with his soft features he could tell... this was not someone he wanted to get on the bad side of. How many times had he imagined... but no. This was a different skeleton entirely. This skeleton wanted him. That sticky, fat tongue slid up the underside of that long dick, letting the hard ball of a piercing play across the thick length until he finally got to the head, taking it into his mouth carefully and turning his gaze up to Stretch with a bright flush. Whimpering, he shifted until he could more easily take his mouth down that length without harming it, letting his tongue do most of the work to clean that dirtied dick until it glistened with his own red magic.  
"Oh my... he certainly looks like he enjoys it. Not that I can blame him. Everything tastes amazing when it's licked off your cock, dearie." She slipped up beside her lover, hands stroking all along him as she kissed at his shoulder and peeked over it to watch the show, slowly letting one of those hands trail back until it found that lonely red cock and gave it a bit of company.  
Red squirmed under the attention, but the more worked up she got him, the desperate he was in suckling at that large cock, suddenly finding himself dying to know what Stretch tasted like when he came. He gaze turned pitifully pleading at his friend, his hands coming up to grip at the other's hips as he shifted his body to take as much of that cock into his mouth as he could, never once breaking eye contact as he impaled himself on that honey-flavored dick.  
Zeryxis - 07/28/2017  
The way Red had looked up at him... it made the feel of that pierced red magic even more tantalizing, a thick groan shuddering out of him once he hit his frenulum. Shifting up more, he made it all the easier for Red to get his fill of cock, that undulating tongue just fucking amazing. "Good pet," he hissed, giving a slight buck as her hands slid up to stroke at him, tilting his gaze to her as his hips worked into that maw, "you'd know that best, muffin." When her grip when to Red, and he saw that pitiful look, he gave them both a lusty grin, his hands sliding down, one to her hip, and the other to that face as he bobbed on him, looking up like he needed so fucking fed. "He looks like he wants some filling himself, Muffy," Papyrus nigh-purred, rolling his pelvis in small circles as he shoved himself down that conjusred throat, giving a grunt, then sliding his hand to hold Red all the way on him. It took only the first few convulsions of the choking sensation for him to pull back and really give Red a full dose of what he'd been aching for. "Swallow all of it," he demanded, almost a low growl, hand still atop his head, "and clean up your mess, or you'll get punished... and I can promise, you won't enjoy it, Red."  
Panty Anarchist - 07/28/2017  
Tears slid down the sides of his face as he gagged on that intruding cock, his throat tightening and convulsing along with him while his hands gripped tighter on those hips and kept pulling him in. At the sound of those growling words, he looked up with crimson hearts, then clenched them tight as he pulled him further in, his body shivering as he felt that heavy pulsing of those heavy loads filling his throat, swallowing down every drop eagerly. He wasn't letting him go until he knew for sure that he was done, milking him for everything he had before finally loosening his grip and leaning his head back, pulling off the end of that cock with a pop and a wonderfully drunken look on his face as he looke dup with even bigger hearts than before. "Did I... d-do good?"  
Zeryxis - 07/28/2017  
Fingers wiping away the tears, he cupped that ragged jaw, stroking tender and slow, still recovering from that pleasured high the other had given him. He tickled his fingertips along the underside, where the jaw began to curve back in. "Yes, you did... now..." he turned to pull himself off Red, giving Muffet more room to work that thick cock in some of her hands while he slid down to rest a moment against the other skeleton's side, giving him a soft smile as he tickled up his ribs, "what woudl you like as your reward, pet?"  
Panty Anarchist - 07/28/2017  
"I...." His entire face lit up as so many ideas filled his head, those bright eyes rounding out as he looked between the two of them, wondering what might be too much to ask. "I...I-I.... you... could I... f-...." His face was glowing when he finally brought his hand sup to hide his face, a soft whine in his voice as he tried tof orce the words out. "I... w-wanna get fucked by both o' ya... a-at the same time?" He peeked one eye out past his fingers and it widened further as he found Muffet crawling over him with that hungry look on her face.  
"Oh, sweety... That sounds like a lovely idea." She let out a tittering laugh as two hands took his wrists and pinned them over his head, making him whimper all the louder when she straddled him, that still dripping pussy toying with the tip of that crying cock. "You did say there wasn't enough cock in the world to satisfy me.... and I do believe I could use a bit more." Another whine was muffled when she trapped his mouth with her own, moaning into him as their tongues dueled for dominance, though she was quick to cheat and push herself down over the head of that thick cock, causing him to gasp and let her in completely. Slowly those hips ground down in small circles, working her way down bit by bit as her tongue kept him distracted, but once she was halfway down she let her small fangs bite down into that sensitive red appendage and with a cry of pain and ecstacy, Red gripped her and buried himself in to the hilt, bucking into her a few good times until she let him go with a giggle. "Oh my~! Something tells me you enjoy it a bit rougher than normal. Am I right?" His entire body lit up as he turned his face away, trying to hide even with his hands restained.  
Zeryxis - 07/28/2017  
Papyrus let his fingers grip hard at those ribs when his reward was named, and he gave a satisfied chuckle up to Muffet's comment. "You know best, sweetness," he said up to her, deciding to spectate for a bit as his lovers moved against one another, hearing that painfully erotic cry Red made... and he felt his own cock throb in response. Moving with surprising swiftness, he was up behind his girlfriend and between Red's legs, lifting the two of them with relative ease. "Roll a bit, pet," he said, already sliding a hand down to grope along that almost-plush rump, "I think I know just how to get that noise again..." His fingers found their way inside Red, pressing and slowly pumping, adding another as Muffet continued to ride him. Almost impatient, he made himself take another few moments to really prep that tight hole, knowing Muffet was almost too fucking amazing at balancing at weird angles, plus with having so many hands, she could always find a grip, and tilting Red until he was almost fully on his side, shifting up behind him before pulling him in more, replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock. "You're such a good pet," he breathed against the side of his skull, makign his way into that other monster with a slight buck, grunting against his humerus before hhis hands slid him further into his lap, "you really do deserve it, too..." he kept such soft little praises going as he moved deeper into him, until he was seated in that smaller skeleton, shuddering a pleasured little moan before he buried his face into the combined press of Muffet and Red's arms.  
Panty Anarchist - 07/28/2017  
His entire body arched when he felt those fingers invade his tight little hole, his hips pushing further back onto him while Muffy rode him at a steady pace, not wanting to get him off before his reward was complete. "P-Paps...?" His skull was on fire even more as the longer skele slid beneath him, leaving the archnid ontop to roll her hips down while the lover behind was rolling up. "F-fuck..." Those words in his ear made him whimper all the more as he felt that throbbing cock begin to fill him. How... long...? His tongue rested past the tips of his fangs as he apnted, trying to keep his breath even as he concentrated on that sensation of being fillwed. "Pa...py...rus..." The sweet words had him blushing as he gripped Muffy's hips and she returned the favor, clinging to his ribs as she started picking up the pace just a bit.  
"Oh my, Red... you look just lovely like this." A hand swept a tear that was escaping his socket, turning his face towards hers as she leaned down to press another kiss onto him while other hands found their way to her Papy, pulling his hips even deeper into that plump ass. "I can't wait to see what you look like when you're filled with my darling's cum." The moment he tried to cover his face with his hands again, she snatched them and pinned them above his head, rocking her hips even harder against him. "Oh nonono, you'll be a good pet and show me what I want." That shy, blushing look her gave her had her clenching down and rocking even harder to make him cry out in pleasure. "Look at me, dearie. I want you to look at me when you cum. Understand." Breathlessly, he nodded, his hips rocking harder up into her before pushing even harder back down to feel Stretch as deep inside of him as he'd go, his body aching as he felt his sweet release building up hard inside him.  
Zeryxis - 07/28/2017  
His hands gripped at Red, rocking in sych with Muffet to keep that fell monster high into his pleasures, sliding his face up against the crook of Red's neck as he gave a hard thrust. "Muffet loves to see how much she's unravelled you," he breathed, nibbling against those scarred, roughed bones, pulling Red harder onto him, almost having both monster overtop of him, still canted to one side as she straightened. He could feel when Red would clench from how the arachnid would tighten around him, his hips snapping up when hers would rise on that thick red cock, never leaving that tight embrace. "You feel like you need to cum, pet," Papyrus murmured, his nibbles turning harder and dragging out longer as he dragged his fingers into those curved ribs, "give Muffy just what she wants, Red... and maybe I'll fuck you harder."  
Panty Anarchist - 07/28/2017  
"Yes...." He bucked his hips up harder into that beautiful cunt, watching Muffet with heart-lit eyes and he writhed beneath her. "Please... f-fuck me harder... M-Mistress... I want... t-to cum for you!" The look on her face was delighted to say the least and she was more than happy to oblige him, her hips smacking down noisily onto that fat cock and making him cry out, his hands fighting against her as he wanted so much to grab her and ravage her.  
"Such a good boy, Red. You feel so good and you beg so beautifully!" She finally released his wrists to grab his face instead, bringing her own close as he finally took hold of her. "Cum for me, darling." She whispered against his teeth and before the words were out he was fucking her at a brutal pace.  
"M-Muffyyyy~!" She held his face still as he came, that tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes rolling towards the back of his skull while he cried out in ecstacy. "Paaa....Paps, please! F-Fuck me! H-ha-harderrrr~!"  
Zeryxis - 07/28/2017  
His body slowed as Red came, as he saw the way that beautiful spider watched with five rapt eyes. The begging cries had him go in hard, painfully slow strokes, hands at Red's hips, teeth at his shoulder... he arched in roughly, fingertips digging in hard and fierce at that ecotofrom, until he hit bone, and pulled all the rougher. "Come on, pet," he hissed between his teeth, "you need to work for this dick. Like it's all..." he moved to bite a moment at that exposed neck, growling deep and brisk, "you've ever needed..." Papyrus snapped his hips forward, hilting himself deep and full into the other skeleton, fingers tightening even more. The moment he heard another sound out of the other skele, his body burst into motion, jostling Muffet's seating as he forced himself into that willing body, biting down again and using him for all he was worth. When he came, he kept himself firmly hilted, growling out thick moans as he filled Red again, shivering as he held himself until the very last spurt, and pushed in again for good measure. Gasping as he loosed himself, he chuckled and hummed his appreciation. "Such a good pet," he purred, his voice wispy and soft, "fuck'n... glad we did this Muffy..." Papyrus shifted to plant a light, lingering kiss tot he side of that skull, chuckles growing stronger as he slid a hand up and rubbed along that face, "gotta put a pretty collar on him, baby... he'll look amazin'..." his gaze tilted up to the purpely lady, eyes revering, "you hold'n the leash... mmm... fuck'n beautiful picture." Moving to find one of her hands, he brought it up and gave the backs of her fingers a tender kiss.  
July 29, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - 07/29/2017  
The feel of those fingers digging past ecto-flesh to grip his bone, had him silently screaming, sockets wide as they stared at Muffet... who looked a bit worried past the haze of lust in her eyes. "I...all....I....n-need..." He spoke between gasping breaths and when Papyrus kicked it into high gear, his screams became audible. Red and Muffet clung to each other as the lanky skeleton's forceful thrusts pushed him deeper into her dripping snatch and when he felt himself being filled to the brim with that hot load, his bright lights flickered and vanished, but his smile grew all the more. Completely lost in lust, pain, and levels of ecstacy he never knew existed, he moved his body automatically, letting himself be used by the other like his personal fucktoy. His hands left Muffet when he felt that girthy length throbbing again, making sure he stayed seated until he was completely spent. He wanted all of it. He wanted more.  
Once the motion finally stopped, Muffet lifted herself off the little skele, bemoaning the feeling of loss inside of her, though she was quickly distratced by the soft whining from the smaller skele. "Hmmm?" Her brows rose as she watched the small monster curl up against her lover, shivering and shaking from what she assumed was the exertion. "Poor dear, are you alright?" Even after he nodded, she couldn't help but worry, laying off to the side of him and letting her hands slowly glide over his form. "Perhaps we went a bit too hard."  
July 30, 2017  
Zeryxis - 07/30/2017  
When his mind sorted out things besides pleasure, his eyelights flickered out back into being, and her words caught up to him. His hands moved to comfort instead of command, relieving Red of that spent length and cradling his form. "It's okay to say if we did, Red," he murmured, stroking along his side, gaze moving up to meet Muffet's, "don't need ya hurt, pet." He kept up those gentle touches, giving every inch of bone he could reach a light, affectionate touch, as well as to the spider lady's many limbs and cheek, hardly pausing until he'd felt over his lovers. He'd kissed at the side and back of that skull and those vertebrae more times than he'd bothered to count, as well. "We don't ever want ta hurt ya, Red. Not in a way you don't like."  
Panty Anarchist - 07/30/2017  
Once the shivering died down, he let himself enjoy the feeling of all those hands sliding over him, his eyelights slowly coming back to life in his sockets. "N-no, it's not..." His voice felt weak and timid, his energy lost in their wild lovemaking. "That was... s-stars.... that was... amazing." Another shiver ran down his spine and he curled up against Papyrus even more tightly, pressing his face hard against the other's sternum while Muffet watched from behind. With a soft smile she tugged the blanket over the two of them before moving to turn off the light and snuggle in behind the smaller of the skeleton monsters.  
"The faces you made... You looked like you were in heaven, dearie." Her voice was a sweet whisper in his ear and she slid her hands over both of her lovers. "We'll get you a nice little collar to show the world that you're ours, so they better not ever hurt you. Ahuhuhu~!" She giggled and hugged him tight with two of her arms, nuzzling her face against the back of his skull and making him grin.  
"G-geez, Muff..." He whined and wiggled against the both of them before letting out a soft sigh and finally relaxing into the bed with them. "I... I wanna be yours... All yours."  
July 31, 2017  
Zeryxis - Last Monday at 3:26 PM  
Hearing just how much he was enjoying the attention, Boss already had his sharp fingers trailing along that red shirt, following the curves of his ribs under the fabric, down to the hemline. "You... don't have to behave yourself around me, Blue," he murmured softly, his voice on that edge of shy and sure. His finger scurled in more, sliding under the shirt as Blue gave permission, having been shivering in place while his own neck had been given attention. Now he slid his talons along the almost-flawless bone of Blue's inner ribs, leaning his sharp mouth to where both were resting in the crook of each other's necks. He didn't want his voice shivering, so instead, he kept letting his hands touch, eventually getting one down to the smooth spine, wrapping his fingers around and giving it a slight pump.  
Panty Anarchist - Last Monday at 3:27 PM  
His hand wasn't quick enough to stifle the surprised gasp that escaped him when he felt that hand sliding over his spine. "B-Bossyyyy~!" He whined as his hips bucked down against his friend's, feeling such an urgent need for friction. "I-I, um... m-maybe we should... go back inside? I'm... I-I don't think... I can look at the stars like this... when the only thing I want to look at is you." He let out a needy whine and nuzzled his face all along that slender neck, biting at him to urge him along. "I-if we stay out here much longer, it's... g-going to be awkward walking through the stairwell, while trying to hide, um...." He gave a shy little giggle and hid his face even further into his sweet friend's shoulder.  
Zeryxis - Last Monday at 3:28 PM  
The reaction seemed only to spur him on, squeezing just a bit as his strokes slowed, the sound of that pleading voice driving him just as mad. "We don't... have to go back down yet, do we Blue?" he asked in a low tone, his words shivering just a bit, his touches going a bit firmer after that bite. He felt his face heat up, especially at that giggle, his fingertips brushing against the wasitband of his pyjama pants. "Trying to hide?..." he asked, leadingly, his hand sliding under more of the fabrics, finding the lovely curve of bone he'd seen earlier and testing a talon along the first hole of his sacrum, "you don't... need to hide anything... if you want me to see," Boss murmured, feelign how his claw just barely scraped at Blue. He wanted so much to stay there, that little skele in his lap, enjoying his touches, making those sounds and giving him those looks... "oh, unless... um," he paused, retreating just a bit, "unless you, don't want to y-yet. I don't... want to rush you, Blue," he shifted hsi gaze a bit, looking far more shy than he realized, shivering down to the marrow as he made a soft sound, as if in apology if he had pushed too quickly. He didn't want to make Blue nervous, or feel hurried. He just... he wanted so much to make him feel good, to keep that smile and those shining eyelights bright in that face.  
Panty Anarchist - Last Monday at 5:04 PM  
"O-oh... I... I appreciate that." His hips wouldn't stop rolling against his friend's lap and each stroke was making it harder and harder to keep his magic from forming. "Wait, um.... Wh-what is it you're... not wanting to rush me into?" He was completely lost in the touches of the other skeleton, those claws leaving tingling trails in their wake until it felt like every inch of him was ablaze. "I want... I... I'm not sure what I want. I do know I... want you to touch me..." He nibbled his way back up to that sharp face and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue pressing in urgently and trying to feel every little bit of that fanged mouth. When he broke the kiss, it was with a gasp as his magic finally forced itself on him, that plump blue form filling out and stretching his clothing in the most improper ways... especially down between those soft thighs. Those bright blue eyes were filled with horror as he looked at himself and he was quick to cover his face with his hands and bury it all into Boss's shoulder once more. "I-I'm sorry, I... I tried to hold it... this is so... embarassing." He whined and curled further against that lanky skeleton, letting out another muffled gasp when he felt the hard bones of the other's pelvis pressing into his sensitive thighs. "O-oh, that's... hnnnn..."  
Zeryxis - Last Monday at 5:22 PM  
"Ah, anything... you wouldn't feel comfortable doing..." Boss said, then had his mouth reclaimed by that sweet monster, tongue curling and lapping at his until he gasped out, and he could feel the way that plush form was pressing against him. It felt wonderful, and it was all he could do to not do the same. He felt himself shiver as that little skele whined and moved in more against him, hugging Blue in tight. "I'm sorry, I... I can stop. I don't want to upset you, Blue..." he shifted to press his own face into the crook of that smooth neck, squeezing his sockets shut, "you mean too much to me to make you worry. Even if I want to keep touching you... and hearing those sounds you make, when I... when I do." He shivered again, fighting his own form down and succeeding, but jsut by the barest of chances. He did his best not to think about the soft and warm little body on his, snugged up to him and feeling so perfect. Boss had to force his hands to still, to stop stroking and kneading at Blue, and he rumbled in his chest as he shook under and against the other monster, wanting so much more.  
"Stop?" His tone was absolutely incredulous as he sat up, embarassment losing to that increasing need for... something. "N-no! Don't... please don't stop. I want..." His face flushed as he looked away, his entire body trembling ontop of Boss as he tried to think. He knew when two monsters really liked each other they kissed and... touched each other... but the details were lost to him. He'd tried watching videos online, but they were all humans and he'd found it all to be disgusting, to say the least. Those people didn't look like they knew each other, much less cared about each other. This was different, however... He cared about Boss a great deal and nothing about what they were doing felt bad in any way. "I want more, I just... I.... I don't know... what all that entails." He peered back up at Boss's face, his face burning up with embarassment over his own ignorance. "I'm... I'm willing to try anything, though... so long as it's with you." He shifted himself up onto his knees, pressing a sweet little kiss to those fangs before looking into his eyes with pleading hearts. "You can... you can touch me however you like, Bossy..."  
Zeryxis - Last Monday at 6:25 PM  
His eyelights went to surprised pinpricks, but recovered once Blue was trembling like a leaf, shy and almost fragile in his lap. He slid his hands to cup at that beautifully plush rump as he looked down at that flushed, pleading face, and his own ectoform sprung into place in response. "I like touching you," he said, his voice soft, almost purring with affectionate joy, "I like everything about you, Blue. You're so..." he leaned in and pressed another slight kiss to those teeth, "so glorious," he whispered against them. His talons felt how the fabric shifted against that smooth body, against that form that was driving him mad with lust and want, and Boss moved to cup those chubby, blushing cheeks. "I'll do whatever you need me to... whatever you want..." he said, giving a lick to that sweet mouth, hands returning to their touching, sliding caresses, "I need it, please..." His kisses trailed down, further along Blue until he was nipping and tugging fabric in his teeth, pushing that smaller monster down on the bench. He made sure he kept cushioned with the blanket, and slid his hands up under the pajama top. "You're beautiful," Boss murmured, kissing at the pudgy belly, fingers teasing where his ribcage met ectoflesh, then nudging down lower, gaze tipped up to those perfect blue eyelights, "can I have you make more sounds, Blue?"  
Panty Anarchist - Last Monday at 6:40 PM  
The sudden shift had him letting out a peep of surprise, but once he was settled he looked eager as ever, his body arching into the touches as he watched his... friend... touching places he'd never let anyone else touch before. And it felt absolutely heavenly. The praises mixed with the request, however, had him blushing furiously and letting out a soft squeal of excitement as he fidgeted in those tight clothes. "Y-yeah! Just... try not to make me too loud, I don't... I don't want to attract unwanted attention up here." Even with the hint of nervousness to his voice, he looked beyond eager to see what Boss had in store for him, those gentle touches already getting the front of his pajama pants wet and sticky from magical residue. "Have you, um..." No, it was a rude question to ask... but... stars, he wanted to know. "Have you... e-ever done anything like this before?"  
Zeryxis - Last Monday at 6:55 PM  
Giving an agreeing nod at him asking about not making him be too noisy, his fingers were working at tugging that shirt up higher, pressing licks and kisses to his sternum and bone before the other question was uttered, making him pause with a light flush to his sharp cheekbones. "I... I have, a little... but... not," he wriggled a moment, as if to try to shake the words loose, looking almsot as shy as his little companion, "not v-very much. Just... some teasing, like this," he said, voice lowering, "nothing... without clothes," he added, aching to find out more of what Blue wanted of him, then leaned down to press their brows together. "I... I mostly just... did it to myself... and... remmeber what feels best. I just want to make you feel good, Blue. Is... is that okay?" His hands hadn't moved from where they'd been bracing him against the bench, elbows to either side of that little body that he just wanted to smother in touches. Just wanted to feel every bit of that pristine skele and make every touch rouse a sound from him.  
August 1, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Last Tuesday at 11:35 AM  
"Mmmmm, it's more than okay, Bossy." Even the air around him was feeling warm as he thought of his friend touching himself, curious about what he thought felt nice. His own exploration had been... limited. He was far too busy a skeleton to worry about such trivial things as self-pleasure, not that he judged anyone else for it. He just preferred his puzzles, was all... that and wanting someone else to touch him instead. Tearing his eyes away from that incredibly sweet face, he looked over to one of those slender hands and took it into his own to bring to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on each knuckle. "Just being around you makes me feel good, but... I... I do want to know what else feels good. For me and for... for you..." Slowly he led the hand further down, letting those long claws trail over his chest and feeling an odd tingle when those claws touched his sensitive flesh. With a quiet gulp, he continued to trail that hand down, his belly clenching as he was tickled, then relaxing as he set the clawed hand on his hip. "Like I said before..." He sat up enough to tug his shirt off over his head, keeping it close to his chest as he peered around to make absolutely sure they were alone before slinging the garment over the back of the bench and returning that shy gaze to his friend. "You can touch me however you like." With a sweet little giggle, he reached his hands up and cupped that sharp face, leaning up as he pulled him down and met him in the middle for a kiss that grew deeper and more heated the longer it lasted, until that innocent little monster was moaning softly into the other's mouth, his tongue eagerly swirling around Boss's dark crimson magic.  
Zeryxis - Last Tuesday at 5:58 PM  
As his hands were led for him, Boss kept his gaze on that lovely little face, fingers curling in to grip the etcoform firmly when he pulled the shirt off and moved it away. He melted at the way Blue looked at him, and was meeting that kiss with a hungry noise. He could positively taste those moans, and his own, rougher noises of enjoyment were curling with that bright cyan tongue. Given permission, both hands had begun thoroughly exploring that naked flesh and bone, giving the latter a few slight scrapes, and the former a heavy kneading. Their kiss continued, neither wanting nor willing to back away, as his hands trailed to prod at the waistband of his bottoms, eager to feel even more of his friend. Boss coudl feel himself getting harder just thinking about feeling more of Blue, thinking about the ways to make him squirm and gasp, and his tongue retreated to give that soft blue magic a little nip. "I want to touch you everywhere," he breathed against that mouth before rsuming their heated kiss, talons slipping down to cup at him thorugh the fabric, starting to rub with his palm and fingers, finding where he would make the best noises... to start with.  
August 2, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Last Wednesday at 1:45 PM  
"P-please do!" His normally boisterous voice was meek and shy, but dripping with desperation as he looked up at the other monster with brightly burning blue hearts in his sockets. His body rocked into the movement of those wandering hands, wanting to feel those rough hands on every inch of his small body. When he felt a hand kneading at his thigh, he felt like he was going to lose it. So close... he's so close. He whined with impatience, knowing that the place he wanted touched the most was also the most private. The most intimate. He didn't want to push Boss, or seem desperate (though stars knew he was), not wanting to ruin the moment just because he was aching so badly it felt like he was going to explode. "B-Bossy... you.... mmmweh... you're d-driving me crazy! It... f-feels so good. Please... k-keep going. Don't... haaah, d-don't stop. I'm... l-loving this so much. You're amazing!" He beamed up at Boss with his face flushing furiously, those round hips pushing up towards the other's and humping lightly, but shamelessly once he felt that hard body against him. "S-stars, I... n-never knew I could feel this wonderful, Bossy. You're..." He felt like he couldn't even begin to say it enough. "...amazing!"  
Zeryxis - Last Wednesday at 6:21 PM  
The sounds were mesmerizing him, making him run his hands up along his sides, before sliding one back down, pulling a thigh up against his hip as he ground himself against that soft, heated form. A low, rippling growl joined the praises Blue gave him, and he agreed... though the smaller felt far more amazing to him than anything he could do. The way those hearted eyelights gazed up at him had Boss feel a jolt of need down his spine and into far more sensitive areas, cock twitching as he leaned down to kiss his way from that sweet mouth, along his cheek, and to press more affectionate attention to his neck. Pulling his leg up higher over his hip, he pressed in tight, breath catching as he throbbed and ached for more of those sounds, more of that lovely monster, and he dragged his claws up to where he could feel the smooth bones thrumming under his fingertips. "You're amazing," Boss panted, his breath coming in shorter, rasping bursts, his own ectoform making those borrowed clothes strain, and he shuddered before he released Blue enough to pull his own top off. A bright crimson glow flickered out of his ribs, his own soul pulsing and already dripping, "you are, Blue... you're so..." he rasped, barely able to speak as he rocked them in a steady rhythm.  
Panty Anarchist - Last Wednesday at 6:38 PM  
"Bossyyyy~!" He couldn't help but whine in need, his body feeling more hot and flustered than he thought was possible. "You're..." His words were cut off when his gaze caught onto that dripping soul, his hands sliding over those bare ribs and gently inspecting the scars that made him look so tough. "You're so... s-sexy." His face lit up as he looked down at his own chubby form and suddenly felt far more self-conscious without his shirt, his gaze turning off to the side as embarassment began fading with the continued rocking of those hips that had his own sweet cock throbbing in those probably ruined pants. "It... hnnn.... it... hurts, but.... f-feels good at the same time, it.... m-makes no sense..." Slowly his shy gaze returned to his friend, simply watching him for a few moments before he wrapped his fingers in those ribs and used his hold to pull that lanky skele in for another heated kiss, his legs wrapping around Boss's slender waist to pull himself harder against that hot, hardened magic that he could feel. It was so close. Only a few layers of cloth seperated their magic. "Can...." He whispered against those sharp fangs, feeling like he was going to lose his mind. "Can I... s-see it?"  
Zeryxis - Last Wednesday at 6:58 PM  
Feeling those fingers curling in his ribs had the red magic flare brighter, glowing like a flame as their mouths worked with and against each other. The whispered question had him groan in desire, grip tightening, hips rolling and soul thrumming. "Yes," Boss murmured, slowly untangling himself from Blue, reluctant to lose that sensation, but wanting to give him anything he asked for. Shifting the sweatpants, he bit his lower lip as he pushed the waistband away, hand wrapped around his shaft and shifting just enough to make a dribble of magic escape; the pants were already darkened by his eager pre, and he shuddered as he finally met Blue's eyelights again. He slid his hand down once, then pulled it away, letting his friend see all he pleased. Instead of keeping still, his nervousness had him move his hand down to where the other monster's pants were soaked thorugh, pressing the palm of his hand into the bulge of his hard magic, kneading through the restricting clothing, and he leaned down to touch a kiss to Blue's belly. "You're beautiful," Boss said, clear and firm, eyelights locked on the other's gaze, "you're amazing," he added as he kissed further down, as if he didn't want to stop to think about what he did. Thinking would make him shy, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to feel Blue more. "You're wonderful," Boss murmured, fingers curling around the waist of his bottoms to pull them away, freeing that warm length, and he didn't pause to admire it long. His tongue gave it a heavy, lingering lick, fangs sliding smoothly along the shaft. And he was already hungry for more, "you're delicious." His voice ghosted over him, slow licks that had the hardned magic turning soft lavender, and his hand twitched before it claimed it in a steady, almost methodical pumping. "I'm yours, Blue..." he added, almost reveringly, pressing a kiss to that heated cock.  
Panty Anarchist - Last Wednesday at 7:17 PM  
The sight of that dripping cock had his face burning the brightest of blues, the light reflecting on the surface of the bench as well as both sets of ribs. It looked... delicious. He could feel his mouth watering with a desire to take that tasty-looking magic into his mouth like some lewd lollipop... but then there was a hand pressed against that aching magic and for a moment those bright blue lights shrank in his sockets. His breath got heavy and haggard as Boss continued to touch and tease and as he felt that kiss on his belly, the hearts in his eyes returned. "Bossy..." That heated whisper left him as he arche dup, making it easier for his pants to be removed, though the moment he was left bare on that bench he began to squirm, gripping at the blanket beneath him until he felt that hot tongue on his length. With a gasp, his hands shot up to clutch at Boss's skull, not sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him further against it. All he knew is it felt amazing and incredibly intense. "B-Bossyyyyy..." His hips shifted when that hand claimed him, humping at it in earnest until he heard those soft words. "BooOOOoosssyyYYyYyyy~!" He gripped that skull harder as he felt that aching pressure finally release, sending several sticky strings of soft blue cum onto that scarred face and hand, his whole body melting into the bench as if it were the comfiest thing on earth. It was several long moments before he realized what had happened and sat up with a slightly panicked look on his face. "A-Ah! I'm s-sorry! I d-d-didn't know that would.... nnnnn.... I'msorryimsorryimsorry."  
August 3, 2017  
Zeryxis - Last Thursday at 4:30 AM  
The fingers at his skull didn't do much to stop him from lifting his head, eyelights trained on that panicked face as his scarlet tongue slithered out to begin to lick away the mess. Everything his tongue couldn't reach, he left in place, hand coming up to get the same treatment, still gazing to the other monster without a word. He made soft noises as he finished the last of what had splattered his hand, then used the cleaned fingers to wipe away what was left on his face, determined not to lose a bit of that sweet blue cum. "You're delicious," he repeated, licked clean, voice rasping as he moved back over the skele, sockets hooded as he pushed him back down on the bench, mouthes locked and hips grinding their lengths together. It made him pulse and moan to feel Blue against him, rubbing his cock down to those other hips as his tongue invaded his mouth. Hands pulling Blue harder into him, kneading his flesh, feeling everything as he rocked into those chubby thighs around his waist. "Blue..." he breathed, fangs teasing along that neck as he panted and grew hotter. Boss wanted to do everything that little monster wanted of him.  
Panty Anarchist - Last Thursday at 6:14 AM  
The noises emanating from that little skele were soft and sweet and full of want, his body rocking into the other with a desperation that would make anyone think he hadn't gotten off at all. "S-stars, Bossy, you're so...." Those brilliant hearts gazed up at his wonderful companion's face before he dove into another heated kiss, his hips working to rub those two lengths together in a way that had him heating up all over again. "Bossy..." He could feel that ache beginning to throb between his legs again and he broke the kiss as he grew nervous about making another mess so soon. "Bossy, please, I.... I want..." His hands slid to those broad shoulders and pushe dhim back a bit, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I want to try, too... w-with... m-my mouth..." The words coming from his own mouth had him blushing furiously again, but he could feel himself drooling at the thought of how delicious Boss was going to taste on his tongue. "Your....nnn... thing looks... s-so tasty, please..." He leaned up and brought his own mouth to Boss's neck, nibbling at it like the other had done before slowly working his way down that bare sternum while his hands guided the other back into a sitting position, continuously nibbling and licking down that lanky body until his mouth was just above that throbbing red length.  
He could feel a bit of drool escaping the side of his mouth and he licked it away before using his tongue to give the very tip of that hardened magic a curious lick. It felt like his soul was going to explode. He was delicious! With a pitiful whine he slid the top half of that throbbing cock into his mouth, suckling at it hungrily and letting his tongue wander all over, listening for the noises that told him what he needed to do more of. After opening his mouth to let his tongue glide up the underside of that tasty shaft, he turned those bright blue hearts upwards to get a good look at Boss's face, the sight of it making him whimper and pop that long cock back into his mouth to continue its work.  
Zeryxis - Last Thursday at 3:29 PM  
He eagerly gave in to that little skele's guiding hands, sitting up and pushing his hips forward. Gripping the bench, he gasped at the first little lick, another dollop of pre rising for that hungry mouth, and he bit back a moan he knew would be far too loud when Blue began working his way down that hard length. Panting as he shivered from doing his damndest to keep himself still, knowing he didn't want to interrupt his friend's work... Boss gave a low, breathy little noise as Blue licked up him, and the sight had his soul flutter. It was a sight he'd want to see over and over again... and those bright red lights went to tiny hearts as well, shivering from skull to toes. "Oh, stars Blue..." Boss mumured, hand sliding from the back of the bench to a chubby cheek, shaking visibly, "you are... so amazing..." More slick magic trickled out, so ready the more Blue touched and lapped at him, and he tensed as his mouth covered part of him again. He felt so very close to doing the same, and he gritted his fangs to hold out... just a bit longer.(edited)  
Panty Anarchist - Last Thursday at 6:16 PM  
With the hand at his cheek, he whimpered around that dripping cock, the taste making his own little length cry for more attention. But he wasn't worried about it. He wanted to taste what Boss had to offer. To feel him filling his mouth with that tasty cum and swallowing it all down like a good boy. The thought made his soul glow brilliantly, his sockets squeezing shut as he dove further down that long cock, growing more impatient for his treat. While his head bobbed up and down the length as his friend's hand had done to him, his tongue rolled and swirled, causing the hardened magic to move too much to make a steady pace, so he brought his hand into the fray. With his fingers curling snug around the base, he could work much more easily, working himself into a steady rhythm with his mouth before adding a complementary pumping motion with his hand, his thighs clenching down around his own length as his hips began to roll, dying for stimulation. Finally unable to stand it anymore, he let his hand take over the full shaft as his mouth left it with a pop, his heated gaze turning back up to that imposing looking skeleton with eyes that were absolutely begging for more and a fat blue tongue that only left that tasty cock to let him speak in soft gasps. "Please... B-Bossy, I... I can't take it anymore.... m-make.... m-make a mess for me! I want it so bad!" With a soft whimper he closed his mouth around the head, suckling hungrily as his hand continued its demanding pace.  
Zeryxis - Last Thursday at 7:31 PM  
The way Blue pumped and lapped at him had his claws curling into the bench and prickling at that skull, groaning as it took every ounce of willpower to hold back. Then those lovely eyes and that sweet voice were joining togethe rin begging him, and Boss knew he had to have felt the way his cock thrummed before the mess was made. Painting that blue tongue and trickling out of that mouth, the clean white bone streaksed bright red, and his arms locked in place until he laxed back, panting. His eyelights were still those heart-shapes, and he shivered to the very core of his soul as he gasped to regain his breath. "Stars, Blue... you're... so wonderful," he said, his voice thick with adoration, heavy with comfort. When he regained himself, those hearts turned to fiery pinpricks, a grin curling his fangs as he took that head in his hands, kising and licking at Blue's mouth as he eased him back down on the bench again. As his hands wandered along that plush ectoflesh again, grinding their hips together with a breathy series of soft growls. "Did you like it, Blue?" Boss nigh-purred, his own soul pulsing brilliantly as well, "I want to know if you did... I want to do everything you desire. I want... I want to be all yours. I want you." His words cut off as he lowered into another kiss, his sounds turning deeper and needy the longer their tongues caressed.(edited)  
August 4, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Last Friday at 7:15 AM  
There was a bit of a fight for those delicious red smears of cum that made his tongue tingle pleasantly, just like his favorite spicy foods, though he gave up when he felt their hips grinding together. A louder moan escaped him as he pushed back into the grinding, his whole body trembling as he listened to Boss speak. "All..." Those hearts wavered for a moment as he looked at that sharp face, so full of love... for him. All for him. "All mine? N-...n-nobody else's?" Images of his own brother flashed in his mind. Papy had been all his once, when they were younger... before he'd started seeking others out for companionship. It had made him feel like he wasn't enough, but... he'd learned to accept it. But now, eharing Boss say those words... He knew just how unacceptable it was. Boss would be his. And his alone. "Yes... I want you, too, Bossy. I want all of you to be mine." His arms wrapped tightly around those broad shoulders, pulling him closer in that kiss before whispering against his fangs. "I loved it, Bossy. You taste amazing! I just... I wish I could... could...." His face was beginnign to heat up again as he tried to form his thoughts into words, his hips doing their best to try and portray them. "I-I... wish I could do...s-.....mmmmweh...s-s-sex like.... l-l-like boy monsters do with girl monsters, but... w-with you...." He tilted his head to hide his face against Boss's sternum, feeling how badly his inexperience and ignorance in the matter made things difficult to explain. "I-I.... I want to make you mine in every way, Bossy..."  
Zeryxis - Last Friday at 9:13 PM  
Blue's sounds rang in his skull even after he stopped making them long enough to speak, the lovely chimes replaying as he memorized their tones. The soft questions had him nuzzling their nosebones together, nodding as he did, a soft 'yes' escaping his fangs before those arms held him tight. He didn't want the other letting go, it felt like he needed to be right there with him always. The stammering had him falling harder, already head over heels and tumbling further down. Those soft hips grinding up into his, the shy words... then he tipped his head a bit, curious... "You mean you can't?" he asked, full of concern and further questions. He smiled, hoping it conveyed his intent to guide. "Or you don't know..." he added, soft, even with all the mischief underlaying his desire. Leaning in harder, he pressed a firm, clmaing kiss to those smooth teeth, sliding more kisses down his chest and belly before he sat up all the way, looking down at where their cocks nestled snug beside one another. Shifting a hand, he toyed with thier lengths, fingers light and slow, then nestled it where his palm was against his crimson ectoform, talons barely near the base of his shaft. "We can," he started, and that ectomagic seemed to waver, fading away almost like fog in the warming daylight, leaving behind a pair of sleek lips, dripping with excited moisture. Sliding a finger down against himself, Boss shifted his gaze back to those cute blue hearts. "You just have to want it," he breathed, hand going back to that plump cock, rubbing at it as he leaned over his friend, "and I would be happy to be yours, so very much, Blue." A few readjustments, and the little skele was sitting up on the bench, that larger monster kneeling over him, holding the back of the seating and straddling his hips. His pussy teased the tip of his cock, pressed up between his lips and just barely touching his entrance. "All yours."  
August 5, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Yesterday at 1:46 PM  
Those blue eyes were wide as he watched that crimson magic reform into that inviting looking puss, that mouth watering feeling taking over his head again. "O-oh, I... I didn't know you could... that we could... do that. That's ama-" He gasped when he felt those hot lips on the tip of his cock, his hips immediately bucking up towards that heat, but only enough to slip the head inside. "Oh stars, Bossy...." He already knew he wasn't going to last long with this. It was too good. It was too much. With a whimper, he gripped Boss's hips and pushed him down nice and slow, hoping it would let him last longer than that pitiful display earlier. He'd have to work on that, he knew. When he was fully seated inside his lover, he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face against that hard sternum and taking deep breaths. "It's....so....good...." He could hear his soul pounding in his chest, the sounds of the city around them drowned out by that loud, comforting thrum inside his head. "You're... all mine.... You're not allowed to... t-t-to leave me. Okay? I can't.... I won't let you go..." He looked up at that taller skele with hazy hearts, his breath heavy and ragged as he barely moved his hips, simply enjoying that tight squishy feeling around his sensitive little cock. "I love you, Bossy. I'm gonna love you forever and ever. So don't... don't ever leave me. Okay?" He reache dup with his hands and pulled his lover down into a kiss, whimpering into it as he started shifting his hips a bit more, the movement making his eyes go out of focus for a second before he concentrated on Boss's face and started picking up his pace a bit more. "You're amazing, Bossy."  
Zeryxis - Yesterday at 4:55 PM  
Letting Blue take the lead on pacing, the lanky monster did his damndest not to buck or rush him, though it felt soooo good with that thick little cock inside him. That face to his ribs had his soul fluttering hard and fast, dappling his skull with kisses as he panted with want. He wanted Blue to go faster, he wanted him to do anything he wanted to his pussy... but oh stars he wanted to feel more. "I'm not... letting you go," Boss rasped, shifting his hips in little figure-eights, pausing to gasp as he had to fight to not clamp down. To not just ride Blue as brutal and demanding as he could. "I love you my Blue... I love you so... very much," he gasped as his hips seemed to want to disobey him, grinding into that lap as that kiss whimpered against his tongue, that increase in Blue's pace making him flinch up and ride down harder, his fanged maw dropping open a a moment with a pleased little groan. "Oh stars Blue... you feel so good inside me... please... you can do anything... please do more, Blue." His voice was on the border of demanding and begging, skipping between the two, unable to decide what would get him what they both seemed to be so desperate for.  
Panty Anarchist - Yesterday at 6:29 PM  
The way Boss moved his hips had him whimpering happily, struggling not to explode again as he ground his hips up, trying to do it in a nice, smooth motion, but they just wanted to jerk up. When Boss had that pleading tone, he couldn't hold them back and longer, bracing himself as he humped feverishly into that dripping wet cunt, the dirty, squishy sounds it made getting that small skele flustered. "Oh, Bossy~! It's... s-so hot and wet! Stars why are you so wet? Was... it all because of m-me?" Instead of hearts it was stars shining bright in those eyes and the thought had him concentrating even harder on pleasing his lover. With his sockets shut tight, he gripped his lover's hips and used them to slam him down harder onto that throbbing little length, feeling a deep ache from holding himself back. He wanted to make Bossy feel good before he came again, but it was no good. Bossy felt too good. "Bossyyyyyy~!" He cried out as he came again, that little cock twitching inside of his lover as he pumped him full of those sweet, sticky fluids, but even after he was completely spent he kept going. It was so sensitive it hurt, but after a minute it was back to feeling good and with a grin up at his lover, he let out a soft, heated whisper. "You can... g-go harder if you want. I... I want it."  
August 6, 2017  
Zeryxis - Today at 1:01 PM  
"Yes," Boss whispered, his voice nearly lost to how good Blue was making him feel, even as they seemed to be showing their inexperience, jerking in and out of the best angles with each other, which did at least give both of the monsters a little more lasting power. He felt that throb of that cock inside him, and he gasped as the warmth flowing into him had his hips buck in place, tightening until he felt his own orgasm snap through him, leaning down and biting down at the side of Blue's shoulder, shivering all over as he kept thrusting up into his sensitive hole. "Nyeeeh," he groaned through his teeth, releasing his bite and licking at the spots of marrow, "s-sorry Blue... you just feel so good," he breathed, his body arching and starting harder into the smaller, thick hips, a wet slapping and squelching starting from how rough he was grinding in to. He wanted to make Blue scream, wanted to scream for Blue, forgetting they were up on an old metal bench atop the roof of the apartment complex on the surface. Forgetting anything but the way their bodies were arching and grinding into one another.  
Panty Anarchist - Today at 4:39 PM  
The surprised cry from being bitten echoed off the roof and he covered his mouth quickly after, looking highly embarassed. "B-Bossyyyyy! I t-told you not to make me so loud!" He tried to look stern, but could only manage a lusty stare up at the bigger skele, his arms wrapping loosely around him as he panted, his hips moving on their own up into the other, until he heard a noise. With wide sockets, he looked back towards the door, noticing the increase of light as it started to open. "Bossy!" He gasped and lifted him up, shoving him over to the side as carefully as possible before gathering their clothing, throwing Boss's at him as he tugged his own on in a hurry, not noticing his shirt was inside out. When the door swung open it was the teens they'd seen at the laundromat and Blue was quick to move over to them to distract them so Boss could get dressed. "H-hey, guys! Sorry about the noise. A, uh, b-bat flew down and scared me half to death! I think, ah... I think it's about time for us to head back inside anyways. That was enough excitement for one night." The teens didn't look particularly convinced, eyeing his shirt and the slight bit of marrow peeking out from the collar, but he was quick to quell their concerns, waiting for Boss to follow along before he headed back inside with a heavy sigh. "Goodness that was close..." He placed a hand over his chest as they moved down the stairs, catching his breath before reaching over and taking Boss's hand, a starry gaze looking up at him. "But it was super exciting, right?"  
Zeryxis - Today at 4:59 PM  
Unlike Blue, his tanktop being inside out wasn't as obvious, but once they were on their way down, squeezing that smaller hand a bit. "Sorry," he repeated, at least having the decency to actually look as apologetic as he sounded, "I ah... forgot a bit." At least he'd had an easier time dressing, the sweatpants having been still hanging off one ankle during their little tryst, though Blue's looked exactly like they'd been tugged into place in a hurry. He hoped the humans wouldn't be bothersome about it, keeping his guard up for any sounds. He didn't hear the roof door at all, and once they were to the apartment, he did feel himself calm down quite a bit more. It was getting very late, he could tell, and he smiled down at Blue as he unlocked the door. "Well, I am sleeping on your room," he said quietly the click of the lock louder than his voice, "so we don't -have to stop yet." He could feel his cheeks flushed bright, and even though his ectoform had retreated, he could tell that the energy was still humming in his bones, ready and so very willing to get back to what they had been doing. He didn't even look around, making a quiet bee-line for Blue's room and sneaking inside, looking around at the neat and tidy bed. A small smile curled his features as he stripped off the clothing thoroughly this time, dropping them into the hamper, and going over to sit on the bed as his ectoform returned, still bright and soaked and waiting for that little skele once more.  
Panty Anarchist - Today at 5:16 PM  
With an excited giggle, Blue followed Boss into the room, smiling at the low-burning candles and enjoying the sweet scent of vanilla and berries that filled the room. He stopped at the door and peered behind him at his brother's, noting how very quiet it was. With a shake of his head, he turned away with much more interesting things to worry about. Once the door clicked behind him, he turned that still shy gaze over at the naked figure sitting on his bed, feeling his sould thumping loudly in his chest as his own form began taking over again. He'd just... He'd just been.... His face was glowing more brightly than the candles as he thought about what they'd just done. Was... this okay? He'd loved his brother for so long. He'd wanted to do this stuff with him, but... Boss came along and it was like none of that mattered anymore. Maybe... maybe it didn't. With a soft smile, he walked towards the bed, slowly slipping out of his pajamas and letting them fall to the floor before he crawled up into Boss's lap and wrapped his arms around that slender neck. "Now, let.... let me try... to make..." He rested his brow against the other's and let his sockets fall shut as he concentrated. He'd always been quick to pick up new magical techniques, this shouldn't be a problem, right? With his hips rolling up against Boss's, he felt his magic tingle like it wanted to change, but every time it solidified it was that hard, short little cock, frustrating him to no end. With a noise of annoyance, he pressed himself forwards a bit more, pressing into a warm kiss and licking gently at his lover's teeth. "Mmmm... can.... can you teach me? I can't...." He looked away with a heavy blush of shame. "I don't know how..."  
Zeryxis - Today at 5:48 PM  
The heavy scents seemed to come to him once he'd settled, feeling like it complimented everything about Blue to have those aromas thick in the room. But it could never compare to how he smelled when he was settled there in his lap, up close, sweet and beautiful in that bright flush over his bones. As he tried, Boss just kept that face in his focus, and he could feel how frustrated he was getting. Leaning imore into the kiss, he turned his face back to get more licks and nibbles along his smooth bone. "Try thinking..." he said, pausing as he slid down to where he'd bitten before, kissing gently at the light marring on the bone. His form shifted, turning to that lengthy, ridged cock. "About how much you want... to have me inside you," Boss lathed a heavy lick across that wounded shoulder, then began to nibble up his neck, hands sliding down along those chubby hips and thighs, squeezing at the plush, soft ectoform. His cock rubbed up against that little fat blue length, feeling so very hot and slick, throbbing almost in sync with his own.  
Panty Anarchist - Today at 5:59 PM  
The feel of that lengthy cock pressing against him had him whimpering, rolling his hips more insistently against it. "Stars.... I want it so bad, Bossy... You're so... mmmmn.... b-big..." His voice was a squeak of a whisper, the attention to his neck sending him into a lust-ridden stupor that had him doing the opposite of thinking. All he could feel was that desperate need to have something filling him and without even realizing it, that thick little cock was replaced by a pair of puffy little lips that were soaking Boss's thick length with his dripping excitement. "I... n-need it, Bossy..." As he started becoming a little more aware, he peered down with a bright blush and hid his face against his lover's shoulder with a shudder. "It's... s-so sensitive. I.... Mmmn is it... g-going to hurt?" He shifted his skull to look down at that beautiful, but rather intimidating-looking cock. "Is it...e-even going to fit? I'm... I-I'm so little and you're so..." With another whimper, he lifted his face with a worried expression gazing up at the bigger skele. "I... I-I still want to try, just.... mmmmm b-....b-be careful... okay?"  
Zeryxis - Today at 6:09 PM  
"I'll be very careful," he promised, nudging a soft kiss against his cheek, "lay back for me, Blue." He shifted to where he was rubbing the underside of his shaft against his slit, slow and rocking, letting him get a feel for how full and heavy the crimson magic was. Rather than try any further teasing, Boss slid his knuckles into those puffy lips, thumbing the little nub of a clit once he found it. Just getting his hand damn near coated in those copious juices, sliding a finger slowly into him. "Stars, Blue, you're so tight..." he breathed, being gentle with how he moved inside that skele. Just how soaked he was, made sliding a second finger in all the easier, though he was starting to worry that perhaps it wouldn't be the best idea to have his small lover take him yet. It was already a snug fit, with just adding in a third finger, slowing his motions and trying to focus on going in deeper. "You're doing so well," Boss added, sliding his face down against that belly, kissing down along him. Perhaps... Boss curled his tongue to caress at his clit, feeling the way he tightened around his fingers, then slid his hand away, lapping at that sweet hole. It was delicious, more than his cock, and his thumb returned to circling that sensitive little spot up higher.  
Panty Anarchist - Today at 6:35 PM  
Once he was situated on the bed, he felt his soul pounding in his chest, watching that lanky skeleton touch him in ways he'd never even imagined anyone touching him. His entire body tensed when he felt himself being invaded by Boss's fingers, letting out little whimpers and squirming at the strange new sensation but after a few strokes, he began to relax and roll his hips with the motion. When a second finger was added, he let out a little noise, but made no move to stop the other, instead gripping the sheets beneath him and arching on the bed as he tried to take a bit more, though the friction on his sensitive clit had him getting far noisier than he intended. "That's.... haaahn, th-thank you.... I'm...." He could feel those tight walls already clamping down on the fingers inside him and when there was a third, those bright blue lights went to hearts and he started rocking into the motion even more. "Th-that feels.... a-amaziiiiing!" His entire body went limp when the fingers slipped out of him and he lay there breathless for only a moment before that thick, wet tongue was slipping into him, causing him to cry out even louder. With one hand clamped down over his mouth, the other groped around until he found his pillow, bringing it over to cover his face as he arched into that wonderful tongue and let himself cry out as loud as he needed.  
Between that and the friction to that overly sensitive nub, it wasn't long before the crimson magic inside him was coated with a sweet spattering of his juices, those walls clamping hard onto him as his screams of ecstasy stayed muffled by the pillow. He dropped onto the bed with his hands off to the side, the pillow laying limply on his face as he tried to catch his breath, mumbling incoherent praises beneath his fluffy noise-muffler. Once he finally had the mental capacity to remove the pillow and lean up a bit, he looked at Boss with a sweet, insatiable hunge ron his face. "Come here, you." He reached down to take that large skull into his hands, pulling him up into a kiss and tasting those sweet juices on his tongue. "I-I don't care if it's gonna fit or not... just... p-put it in me before I lose my mind. Please!"

Having that chorus of muffled cries still ringing in his skull, Boss lifted up and licked at his mouth, lifting up into the lure of those hands, that face... Boss chuckled against his lover's mouth, licking at the smooth white teeth as he locked gazes with the blue eyelights. "I'll be gentle," he said, still having that worrying pang, but it was overshadowed by his desire to obey the little skele. Shifting his hips, he rubbed himself along that soaked slit again, his cock turning a shade of purple from how much Blue had made. nudging against his entrance, he went almost excrutiatingly slow, feeling the way that tight pussy resisted, then gave a little, and he worked with that rhythm, feeling himself almost ready to cum just from the way it clamped around him once the head popped in. And there was still very much to go. He shuddered, keeping his eyes trained on Blue, shifting a hand down to rub light circles at his clit for a moment, then moving away to grip his thigh, pulling it just a bit wider as he pushed in a notch further.  
Panty Anarchist - 08/07/2017  
The rhythm itself was damn near orgasmic and when he felt just the head stretching him out, cried out that it was too much. Then there was pressure on his clit and the room echoed with a cry that was sure to wake the others. "Hnnnn, t-too.... mmmmmweeeeeh~!" His hands gripped at the sheets as the world around him melted away until there was nothing left but him and Boss and the world of pleasure he was creating. "M-...m-moooore..." His hips arched further against that cock, the stretching feeling almost excruciating, but the other skele went at just the right pace to get himself coated in those slick juices while Blue got used to accomodating so much in a hole that had never been formed before, much less touched. "It's.... s-so goooood~! So... b-big, Bossy!" A drunken grin was plastered on his face as he looked up at his lover, leaning up with half-lidded eyes that were begging for a kiss. "I'm.... a-all yours, Bossy. I.... I'll do anything.... f-for you... Just... j-just... love me... and.... mmmmmweh, k-keep filling me up!" He fell back on the bed and arched, crying out as he pushed himself down a whole inch and he still wasn't halfway through. "I want... all of it~! Pleeeease, Bossyyyy~!" He became distantly aware of a shuffling noise outside of his door, but nothing outside of himself and his lover even mattered.  
Zeryxis - 08/07/2017  
Once he pulled back from that kiss, his breath was almost ragged from concentrating so much. To not go too fast. To keep a slow, even pace. To not go insane with how amazing his lover sounded and felt. Boss paused after Blue took more of him, gasping and gripping the sheets tight in a hand as he shivered in place, refusing to let his hips buck forward. Giving another long, low breath, he started forward again, moving back just a bit before urging himself in deeper. "Blue," he rasped out, reverent and soft... he held back to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. To make sure he could enjoy every moment, to not put him through any pain. His own focus was still on just that little cerulean skele, nudging himself in deeper until he was almost halfway buried, where it was the thickest. Where his barbs split into two lines along the underside of his shaft, and Boss used his thumb again to work that sensitive nub, feeling the near-choking tightness of the virgin muscles squeezing hard at him. But after... it loosened a bit, letting him push in deeper. Once he had that, he felt like it was drawing him in, rather than trying to force him out, and he was so very close to hilting when he paused again, leaning forward to nibble at his neck. "I love you, Blue," he murmured, shifting in that last little bit to fully immerse himsel fin his lover, a satisfied groan overtaking him as he felt the snug, soaked walls hug at his cock. He never wanted to leave that warmth.  
Panty Anarchist - 08/07/2017  
"I..." He whimpered as he felt those barbs pressing against him, creating such an odd sensation inside that he couldn't help but squirm on that cock, which only drove it deeper. "Haaaahn, I love you so much, Bossyyyy~!" The way he curled in on himself, gripping at Boss's arms and scrunching his face, it looked as if he were in pain, but when his sockets cracked open enough to look up at his lover, fiery hearts were burning in the darkness. "I... I-I could stay like this forever, Bossy.... It's.... s-so.... you're.... h-haaaahn, please... Do.... d-do the....th-the... thing...." His face burned as he tried to convey what he wanted with his body, his hips rolling onto that hard magic that was making him feel so amazing. "Boss.....y.... please, I... w-want... more..." That shy tone peeped out for only a moment before he was whimpering, his body begging to be fucked hard into the bed.  
August 8, 2017  
Zeryxis - 08/08/2017  
Those lovely hearts had him ache down to the depths of his soul, needing to see that beautiful sight more. Needing to hear more. "Like this?" Boss whispered, pulling back a bit, then pressing back in, back out more, and back to the hilt. A gentle, building rocking that gained strength the more that little monster seemed to enjoy it. The more those tight, soaked walls squeezed hard at him and told him in such visceral, primal terms that nothing was wrong. Every stroke was longer, until he was almsot fully withdrawn from his lover, the tip of that weeping cock still pressed into the snug puss. "You feel amazing, Blue," he murmured, slowly pressing back in, but then gave a hard thrust, gasping out a nigh-strangled moan that he followed with a series of softer, but still vigorous, bucks. His length ached to release inside that inviting tunnel, to plunge in deep and fill it deeper still. Panting, he had to stop a moment, not wanting to finish up just yet... but stars above, he could burst any moment.  
Panty Anarchist - 08/08/2017  
"Y-....y-yeah.... just... l-like th-that~!" His body rolled and twisted every which way, grinding into his lover as his body was set aflame with pleasure, those bright eyes rolling back as he moaned loud enough to need to clamp a hand over his mouth. Those short little legs curled around Boss's waist, pulling him closer and holding him there as he pumped deep into his wet folds, his hand doing little to stifle to whimpers and moans that filled the air. "B-Bossy! Hnnnaaaaah~! BooOOoossyyyyy~!" Both hands gripped at his lover's ribcage, pulling him closer as those already tight walls clamped down, making the little skele yowl in pain and pleasure, a soft gush of those sweet-smelling fluids coating that barbed dick while his pussy pulled him further in, desperate to be filled.  
Zeryxis - 08/08/2017  
Being held in snug, his motinos turned into short, rapid thrusts, that soaked tunnel making the most lewd noises. Gasping into a thick moan as Blue tightened down on him, he forced himself in harder than he was drawn in, his own release filling that clamped pussy, grinding in place as his teeth found that bruising shoulder again. It stifled his own noises in that bone, and he held tight to his lover until he felt himself shiver to completion, feeling almot too weak to continue. Like every bit of his energy had been sapped and poured deep inside the other monster.  
August 15, 2017  
Panty Anarchist - Last Tuesday at 9:27 AM  
When it was over, Blue lay trembling on the bed beneath him, breathing in short, rapid breaths as his soul pounded in his chest. "Hah... I... I love you, Bossy." He looked up at his lover with a heartbreakingly sweet smile, one hand wrapping over the throbbing pain in his shoulder while the other reached up and stroked along that sharp face. With a soft sigh, he let himself relax into the bed, his hand gently massaging at the mark left on his shoulder while he turned a thoughtful gaze up to the ceiling, mentally running through everything that had just happened. "So..." Soft blue lights turned back down to Boss, full of mischeif and adoration. "That was sex, huh? It's... way more amazing than I thought. Or... maybe it's just because it was you." He sat up and giggled, wrapping both arms around the other's neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss, leading him down to the bed beside him, almost regretting it when he felt the other slip out of him. That's okay... you can have him inside you anytime you want. He is yours, after all. He let out another pleased little giggle and pressed his forehead to his lover's, giving him the brightest smile he could muster.  
Zeryxis - Last Tuesday at 7:39 PM  
That heart swelled with love for that smile, wanting to see it every moment of every day. And he'd get to, with Blue there. He made an apologetic noise for having bitten him, though he didn't seem upset. If anything, the smaller monster seemed ecstatic. He flushed as the other kissed him again, laying alongside him and nigh-cradling him in his arms. "It was..." he said softly, his sockets hooding shut as he leaned into that brow, stroking along Blue's back. He felt perfect, right there in bed with him, listening to his breathing and the pulse of his soul. "I didn't imagine it would feel... so good, inside you..." Boss hugged him in more, his ecotoform gone, but stars all the love he had for that skele just seemed to grow with each passing moment. "You're wonderful, Blue. You're everything I could want."


End file.
